A la conquête de son âme sœur
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrit en 2005 : Les maudits cherchent leur âme soeur pour se libérer de la malédiction mais quel secret cache Tohru? Pour le savoir il suffit de lire cette fic...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Fruits Basket » ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est mon 2è fic. Tohru est très différente de celle de l'auteur Natsuki Takaya du livre « Fruits Basket » pour changer un peu l'histoire. J'ai ajouté de nouveaux personnages pour alimenter mon histoire mais je n'ai pris que des principaux en la créant. Les phrases en italiques et mises entre les … sont les pensées de chaque personne. Les phrases mises entre les … sont les rêves prémonitoires de Tohru Honda. Très bientôt arriveront un one-shot et un troisième fic !!!!!! Bonne lecture !

Prologue : 

Tohru Honda se fait passer pour une niaise mais elle cache une intelligence incroyable depuis sa naissance. Elle pratique les arts martiaux dès ses premiers pas et elle a le don de faire des rêves prémonitoires mais cauchemardesques à lui faire peur. A 10 ans, Tohru subit des coups car sa famille lui a interdit d'utiliser les arts martiaux devant tout le monde. Sa peau porta des marques qui ne disparaissent plus. Un jour elle a été sauvée par Mey Soma qui était sans le savoir le premier amour d'Akito et par Frédérique Mayuko qui était celui de Yuki Soma. Mey et Frédérique sont devenues très amies avec Tohru mais leur amitié cessa à cause de leur départ inattendu. De plus, Tohru a même failli mourir d'une maladie due à sa peur bleue des fantômes ce qui l'oblige de ne plus participer à un voyage scolaire. En effet, elle a horreur de voir des films ou de parler des fantômes à cause de sa famille qui lui a rabâché les oreilles avec ce mot débile pendant longtemps. A 12 ans, elle perdit toute sa famille dans un accident anonyme sauf son grand-père qui meurt quand la jeune fille atteint ses 13 ans. Son oncle, qui vit à Hawaï, ne lui donna aucun signe parce qu'il s'occupe de revendre les maisons de sa famille mais conserve seulement un dojo qui se trouve à l'entrée d'une forêt qui mène chez un membre de la famille Soma. Tohru se retrouva sans toit et s'installa dans la forêt pas très loin de son dojo dans une tente sans savoir que le terrain appartient à un des Soma. Pour subvenir à ses besoins, elle travaille comme femme de ménage dans une entreprise qui appartient aussi à la famille Soma. Elle se paie les frais de scolarité et les réparations de son dojo. En plus de Mey et Frédérique qu'elle n'a plus eues de nouvelles, elle se fait deux amies : La Yankee Arisa Uotani et Saki Hanajima qui affirme communiquer avec les ondes. La Yankee parle très souvent de Kyoko, la mère de Tohru en ignorant que cette dernière était morte l'année dernière. Tohru lui offrit l'uniforme du commando du papillon rouge qui a appartenu à sa mère. Quand Tohru a atteint ses 14 ans, elle fit connaissance avec Shiguré et Yuki Soma, propriétaires du terrain où elle a élu domicile. Ces deux derniers décident l'héberger à titre gratuit chez eux contre le ménage. Mais ils ignorent que la jeune fille a perdu sa famille. La nigiri fait aussi connaissance avec Kyo Soma, le cousin de Yuki. En empêchant le rouquin battre le prince, elle découvre le secret tabou de la famille. Shiguré, après avoir vu Akito qui est le chef du clan, annonça à ceux qui habitent dans la même maison que Tohru peut rester chez eux à condition de garder le secret pour elle. Un jour, Tohru avoue à Kyo qu'elle est fan de l'année du chat et qu'elle veut être son amie. Ce dernier rougit de surprise et finit par admettre que la jeune fille est sincère. Kyo entra au Lycée Kaibara et se retrouve dans la classe de Tohru et de Yuki. Elle fait connaissance avec Kagura qui est très amoureuse de Kyo. Le sanglier est très jaloux que la nigiri puisse vivre auprès du chat. Kagura devient mi-rivale et mi-amie avec Tohru mais elle ne tient pas bien compte de ce que Tohru déteste à cause de son aveuglement et sa jalousie. Tohru le devine mais ne dit rien pour le moment. Tohru profite de leur absence ou de la nuit pour aller s'entraîner dans son dojo sans que personne ne sache qu'elle sait se battre. Un jour, Kyo disparut pendant 4 mois et la jeune fille se fait un sang d'encre pour lui sans le montrer aux autres. Lorsqu'il revient, Tohru s'exprima clairement qu'elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui et qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien en son absence. Kyo s'excusa et lui dit qu'il était parti avec son maître d'arts martiaux. Il ignorait que la fée de logis pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui mais cette dernière lui pardonna en lui demandant de promettre de l'avertir en douce de son absence. Le chat accepta et lui promet de ne pas recommencer. Kagura est furieuse de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Kyo lors de sa disparition et pense que Tohru avait eu ses nouvelles. Yuki démentit les paroles de sa cousine qui se fit avoir et qui se fait gronder par Kyo. Tohru ne dit rien mais garde au fond d'elle un agacement qui menace d'exploser. Tohru fait connaissance avec les autres maudits ainsi du chef de famille. A 15 ans, Tohru reçoit un appel très soudain de son oncle qui lui demande de le rejoindre à son hôtel. La jeune fille quitta la maison de Shiguré avec tristesse et rejoint son oncle. Ce dernier lui annonça qu'il a vendu la maison d'Hawaï et qu'il lui légua tous les testaments de sa famille. Tohru comprit que le dernier membre de sa famille est très malade et qu'il va mourir. Kyo et Yuki, qui n'ont pas supporté le départ de Tohru, viennent la chercher le lendemain de la mort de Monsieur Honda. La nigiri fit une chute de moral après l'enterrement discret de son oncle. Kyo lui apporta un soutien moral sans poser de questions comme il a toujours fait depuis son arrivée dans la famille. Yuki, lui, pose un peu trop de questions à Tohru sur sa vie mais cette dernière resta muette comme une carpe sur son passé. Kyo le réprimanda mais Yuki tenta de lui porter un coup sans penser que Tohru s'interposa entre les deux garçons. Elle reçut le coup à la place de Kyo et Shiguré gronda le rat. Le rouquin est très furieux et porta un coup à Yuki qui perdit pour la première fois sa bataille. Kyo alla s'occuper de Tohru qui le félicita pour sa victoire en souriant. Akito apprend que Kyo a réussi à vaincre Yuki mais il refusa de l'admettre ce qui agaça Tohru qui fait comprendre au chef qu'il est vivant et que sa vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Au mois de juin, Tohru fit la connaissance du maître de Kyo, Kazuma Soma qui lui dévoile la véritable forme du chat. Tohru, qui avait fait un rêve prémonitoire cauchemardesque sur ce qu'elle est en train de voir dans la réalité, montra qu'elle avait peur de son ami sans détourner la tête. Une course-poursuite s'engagea et Tohru le rattrapa en s'accrochant à son bras en tremblant. Elle lui avoue tout ce qu'elle ressent et toutes ses envies ce qui a permis à Kyo de se rendre à l'évidence que son amie l'accepte tel qu'il est. Kazuma est heureux pour son fils adoptif mais la lutte n'est pas finie car la famille Soma veut enfermer Kyo. Tohru et Kyo sont même venus manger chez Maître Kazuma. La nigiri rend même visite à Kyo lors de ses entraînements au dojo de Maître Kazuma. Elle s'efforce d'aider Yuki dans son jardin mais elle s'ennuie un peu plus vite car elle ne reste qu'une demi-heure seulement avec lui. Tohru a revu Akito qui essaya de faire regretter la jeune fille de s'être liée aux Soma mais le plan échoua à cause de Saki qui est venue les déranger. Maintenant, Yuki, Kyo et Tohru ont tous 16 ans et c'est la St-valentin…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : La maladie de Tohru 

C'est le 14 février, le jour important pour les amoureux. Shiguré est allé porter les chocolats de Tohru pour Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Ritsu, Ayamé, Hatsuharu et Kuréno. Kagura attend Yuki, Tohru et son amour pour aller au cinéma comme elle a fait en 3 ans. Dès leur arrivée, le sanglier serra dans ses bras Kyo qui essaye de la repousser avec colère. Tohru, qui est au courant par Rin que Kagura fait beaucoup de cinéma avec Kyo, soupira d'exaspération car elle sait que son cœur balance entre Yuki et Kyo. A cause de ça, elle n'ose pas choisir entre les deux garçons pour le moment. Yuki commence à avoir marre d'aller au cinéma parce qu'il s'endort très souvent pendant un film. Le sanglier, le chat, le rat et la nigiri attendent le début de la séance. Tohru, malgré son agacement, prend toujours la peine d'écouter Kagura qui parla de tout et de rien mais elle parla aussi de son futur mariage avec Kyo. Yuki bailla d'ennui tandis que Kyo, assis à côté de Kagura, regarde la nigiri écouter le sanglier d'une oreille discrète…

Kyo : Pfff ! Kagura en fait vraiment trop ! Yuki s'est endormi… Il ne changera donc jamais ?!

Tohru : Pfff ! Elle fait tout un cinéma avec Kyo ! Pourquoi allons-nous au cinéma chaque année ?! En 2 ans nous avons vu un film d'arts martiaux et un film romantique. Je les ai aimés mais quel film allons nous voir cette année ? Ah ! ça commence !

Kagura : **WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!** Mon film préféré !

La salle de cinéma se plongea dans le noir et le grand écran s'alluma. Yuki dort sans se soucier de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Tohru, en lisant le titre du film « La dernière guerre sainte de Moguéta », se figea brusquement car elle connaît le genre de film grâce à Arisa. Comme elle a une peur bleue des fantômes, Tohru se crispa jusqu'à qu'elle devienne très pâle. Kyo, ne regardant pas le film, posa son regard sur sa cousine qui est captivée par le film en pleurant avant de regarder Tohru qui pâlit à une grande vitesse. Il s'inquiéta tandis que Tohru, morte de peur, s'enfuit à toute vitesse aux toilettes en emportant son sac à main. Kyo se leva et rejoint son amie en laissant son cousin et sa cousine ensemble. Inquiet, Kyo entra aux toilettes mais le spectacle le figea un court instant parce que Tohru est blême de peur vomissant le repas de midi…

Kyo très inquiet : Tohru ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

Tohru reconnaît la voix : Ce… C'est… toi… Kyo ?!

Kyo affirma : Oui…

Tohru : S'il… te... plait... sortons… d'ici… je… ne… me… sens… pas… très… bien…

Kyo la prend par la main et la sortit du cinéma. Ils allèrent dans un café qui se trouve en face du cinéma et commandèrent deux limonades. Tohru respira à fond afin de reprendre un peu de couleurs.

Kyo très inquiet : Dis-moi ce qui se passe… ça m'inquiète…

Tohru retrouve un peu son souffle : Ce qui se passe… C'est simple ! J'avais averti Kagura il y a 2 ans que je déteste de parler et de voir des films de fan… **fantômes** !! Apparemment elle a oublié !!!

Kyo surpris : **quoi ?!**

Tohru : Je suis sure qu'elle avait fait exprès ! Elle est jalouse et complètement aveugle par ses sentiments ! Rin me l'a dit.

Kyo : Aveuglée par ses sentiments ? Que t'a dit Rin ?

Tohru : Que Kagura n'a pas cessé de faire tout un cinéma avec toi ! Rin m'a mis au courrant ce qui se passe entre Kagura et toi. Cela m'agace de plus en plus ! Si ça continue comme ça… Je vais finir par craquer !

Kyo s'assombrit : C'est vrai… Mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment…

Tohru soupire : Je sais…

Kyo : Dis… ça fait longtemps que tu as cette peur ?

Tohru : … Oui, très longtemps. Ma famille à part mes parents et mon grand-père m'a rabâché les oreilles avec des histoires de **fantômes**… depuis ma naissance et cela m'a rendue très malade !

Kyo : Excuse-moi, Tohru, de te poser des questions sur ta vie privée…

Tohru sourit faiblement : Non ce n'est rien… Tu m'as jamais posé une seule fois en deux ans car tu as toujours attendu que je cède par moi-même… Je te pardonne, Kyo. Tu t'inquiètes et c'est normal. Je te remercie de t'excuser mais je préfère ne pas parler de ma vie privée…

Kyo sourit : Je ne te force pas, Tohru. C'est ta décision après tout.

Tohru sourit : Merci Kyo… Je sais au fond de moi que tu aimerais savoir plus de choses sur ma vie mais tu respectes toujours ma décision et je t'en remercie ! peut-être qu'un jour tu le sauras le premier tout ce que j'ai enduré car cela me fait si mal au cœur…

Kyo : Pourquoi tant de mystères, Tohru ? Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? J'aimerai que tu te confies encore plus à moi…

Tohru regardant par la fenêtre : Les voilà…

Kyo et Tohru, qui sortent du bar, rejoignent Yuki et Kagura sans rien dire. Sur le chemin du retour, ils parlent de tout et de rien quand Tohru s'arrêta à un magasin de livres. La nigiri entra afin d'en acheter sur les arts martiaux qu'elle adore. En sortant avec ses livres, elle se rend compte que Kagura parle du film qu'elle vient de voir ce qui désespèrent les deux cousins. Tohru blêmit à une vitesse fulgurante qu'elle laissa tomber ses livres qui font un petit bruit que le chat entendit et se retourna. Yuki suit le mouvement de son cousin et remarque Tohru. Ils se figèrent en voyant le spectacle. Kyo se ressaisit très vite et accourt vers son amie pour la soutenir en pestant intérieurement sur Kagura. Il remarqua les livres tombés et les ramassa mais il vit soudain le genre de ces bouquins que Tohru aime ce qui le surprit car il a exactement les mêmes goûts qu'elle…

Kyo en cachant les livres de Tohru des yeux de Yuki : C'est pas vrai ?! Elle adore les arts martiaux ?! En pratique-t-elle ?

Yuki inquiet : Tohru ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Kyo sec : Rentrons tout de suite ! Tohru va…

Trop tard, la nigiri s'appuya sur un mur après s'être éloignée de Kyo pour vomir tout le repas de midi. Kyo accourt vers son amie pour l'aider à se tenir sur ses jambes tandis que Yuki continue à écouter le blabla du sanglier pour endormir le soupçon afin de protéger Tohru et Kyo. Le rouquin maintient Tohru en faisant attention à la distance entre eux afin d'éviter sa transformation en chat et la guida jusqu'à la maison. Yuki et Kagura marchèrent lentement en parlant tandis que le chat arrive chez son cousin avec Tohru. Shiguré les accueille avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça très vite en voyant le visage très pâle de sa fée de logis. Kyo l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'aida à se mettre au lit avant de descendre au salon rejoindre Shiguré. Tohru, profitant de l'absence de son ami, toqua ses vêtements pour se mettre en pyjama avec difficulté et se recoucha tout de suite car elle est fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle vient de faire. Au salon, Kyo raconta ce qui s'est passé au cinéma à son cousin…

Shiguré indigné : Comment… Comment Kagura a-t-elle pu faire ça ?!

Kyo : Je pense qu'elle voulait simplement se venger…

Shiguré : Son aveuglement et sa jalousie la perdront !

Voix : C'est nous !

Shiguré et Kyo virent entrer Yuki et Kagura. Le sanglier se colla tout de suite à Kyo mais Shiguré ne l'entendit pas ainsi pour la première fois et obligea sa cousine de lâcher immédiatement le chat qui s'enfuit tout de suite dans la chambre de Tohru. Yuki ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passe…

Shiguré sec : Kagura, qu'est ce que tu as vu comme film aujourd'hui ?

Kagura : La dernière guerre sainte de Moguéta ! C'était super !

Yuki : Un film sur les fantômes… C'est bien ton genre ça !

Kagura : Oui ! Pourquoi ?

Shiguré sec : Fais l'innocente Kagura ! As-tu vu dans quel état était rentrée Tohru ?

Kagura embêtée: Non…

Yuki réalise : Oh non…

Kagura ????????

Yuki paniqué : Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Shiguré : …

Yuki : **nooooooon ! paaaaaaasssss elle !**

Shiguré: J'appelle Hatori...

Shiguré alla au téléphone et contacta Hatori. Yuki, resté au salon, pleura recroquevillé au sol le visage enfoui contre ses cuisses tandis que Kagura resta perplexe. Pendant ce temps, Kyo, qui est dans la chambre de Tohru, lui tient la main froide en pleurant car il s'est rendu compte que le pouls et le cœur de la jeune fille sont en train de s'arrêter de battre. Tohru, étant endormi, laisse son âme s'échapper de son corps pour errer entre la vie et la mort et elle assiste à une scène qu'elle ne s'attendait pas de la part du neko. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer mais elle le voyait caresser ses lèvres froides du pouce. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hatori arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Kyo lui laissa la place sans rien dire et sortit dans le couloir. Le dragon ausculta la jeune fille et diagnostiqua qu'elle est plongée dans le coma. Il alla ouvrir la porte de chambre et fit entrer Kyo…

Kyo très inquiet : dis-le-moi Hatori… Dis-moi la vérité…

Hatori triste : Elle est comme morte… Plongée dans le coma… Kyo, reste auprès d'elle et parle-lui… je suis sûr qu'elle t'entendra…

Kyo triste : Oui…

Hatori sortit et Kyo reprend sa place en reprenant là où il en était. Pendant ce temps Hatori descendit au salon. Ayamé, en arrivant chez Shiguré, alla voir tout de suite Yuki…

Ayamé : Yuki ?

Yuki : …

Ayamé tend les bras vers son frère : Viens voir ton grand frère Aya, Yuki.

Contrairement à la réaction qu'il pensait, Yuki vint aussitôt se nicher entre ses bras, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Ayamé : Yuki ?! Que se passe-t-il ?!

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, s'accrochant à Ayamé.

Ayamé : Ohlala !

Le serpent serra son petit frère dans ses bras quand le médecin entra dans la pièce morose. Tous les maudits le regardèrent et un gros cri déchira la pièce sauf Kagura qui ne comprit rien du tout à ce qui se passe…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Entre la vie et la mort 

Kagura interdite : Mais ?! Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?! Je ne comprends pas !

Shiguré énervé : Continue à faire l'innocente, Kagura !

Rin : **Tohru est morte !**

Kagura : C'est une plaisanterie ?!

Yuki : **elle est rentrée bleme !**

Kisa : **qu'as-tu fait A grande sœur ?!**

Kuréno sec : C'est comme ça que tu la remercies ?!

Kagura énervée : **elle n'avait…**

Rin : **je t'ai déja dit d'arrêter de faire tout un cinéma avec kyo ! je suis très peinée de te voir ainsi !**

Black Haru : **tu as trop fait ! tu as dépasse les bornes !**

Momiji : **tohru a accepte kyo tel qu'il était !**

Hiro : **meme si je n'ai pas toujours ete gentil avec elle, je l'aime bien ! elle a meme sauve kisa !**

Ritsu : Elle est toujours là pour nous soutenir… **je ne peux pas croire ça !**

Ayamé : Tori-san, a-t-elle un point faible ?

Hatori : Je ne le sais pas, Aya…

Yuki : Ce chat stu-pi-de le sait peut être…

Shiguré mystérieux : Je vais me renseigner…

Le chien quitta le salon et monta à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte de chambre de la jeune malade et entra…

Shiguré : Kyo ? Dois-je leur dire ?

Kyo : Fais-le shiguré… J'ai tout entendu… Laisse la porte légèrement ouverte…

Shiguré : Entendu.

Le chien descendit au salon…

Shiguré : Ecoutez-moi tous ! Tohru a une peur bleue des fantômes. Elle déteste d'en parler et d'en voir en film ! Elle avait averti Kagura il y a 2 ans !

Tous sauf Shiguré et Kagura : **kooooooaaaaaaaa ?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shiguré ironique : Maintenant tu as compris, Kagura ?

Kagura : Alors ce n'est pas une blague…

Rin : **tohru ne ment jamais !**

Kagura : Pensez-vous ? Que savons-nous d'elle ?

Yuki : C'est vrai ce que tu dis mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Momiji : Je crois comprendre Tohru mais je ne suis pas si sûr !

Hatori : Elle n'a pas été très souvent malade mais elle cache quelque chose à propos de son dos. Je ne peux jamais regarder ce qu'elle ne veut pas montrer.

Momiji : Tohru est très courageuse. Elle ne se soucie pas de ses problèmes mais elle s'inquiète toujours pour nous. Je pense que sa vie passée n'a pas été heureuse. Nous ne savons pas où habitent ses parents.

Yuki : Shiguré, le neko et moi savons seulement qu'elle a perdu un oncle mais rien de plus. Tohru a sans doute des souffrances qu'elle essaie d'oublier.

Shiguré : Elle est mystérieuse mais gentille

Kagura : J'ai essayé de lui arracher les mots de sa bouche sans succès ! On ne saura jamais la vérité ! Mais que cache-t-elle ?

Yuki : C'est vrai, que cache-t-elle ?

Rin : Tu me fais vraiment de la peine, Kagura. Tohru a le droit de garder ses secrets !

Hatsuharu : Rin a raison. Ce n'est pas en insistant que tu arriveras à découvrir le passé de Tohru !

Dans la chambre de Tohru, Kyo entendait tout mais resta auprès de son amie. Il lui parla en pleurant dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle se réveillera. Au salon, tout le monde quitta la maison de Shiguré. Yuki décida de vivre chez son frère jusqu'au réveil de Tohru. Les Soma avertissent le lycée et les deux amies de Tohru que cette dernière est très malade et qu'elle est dans le coma. L'attente fut longue… Shiguré veille le jour et Kyo le soir sur leur amie. Le chat perd son envie de manger car il se fait un sang d'encre pour la nigiri. Cela dura trois semaines entières. Pendant tout ce temps, l'âme de Tohru a assisté à la grande tristesse du neko mais elle erra entre la vie et la mort. Elle voyagea pendant longtemps avant de rencontrer les âmes de ses parents et de son grand-père ainsi celle d'un ancêtre…

Tohru : Grand-père ! Papa ! Maman ! Vous êtes là !

Kyoko : Tohru, ce n'est pas encore ton heure !

Katsuya : Tu ne peux pas faire ça maintenant !

Grand-père : Tu as quelque chose à faire !

Tohru : Comment pourrais-je faire quelque chose alors que je ne peux même pas utiliser les arts martiaux ?!

Katsuya : Ecoute Tohru, la situation a changé. Tu es seule maintenant au monde… Utilise tes arts martiaux et oublie cette règle !

Grand-père : Quelqu'un risquera un jour de s'en prendre à toi… Tu connais notre assassin.

Ancêtre : Descendante, n'oublie pas que tu possèdes un don ! Utilise-le à bon escient comme tu l'as fait.

Tohru : Qui êtes-vous ?

Ancêtre : Je suis la plus grande magicienne Mixie Honda. Finis de parler à ta famille car je dois te montrer quelque chose avant que tu partes.

Tohru : D'accord…

Kyoko : Tohru, tu dois aussi te venger du garçon qui t'a filé des coups dans ton dos.

Katsuya : Tu as déjà eu cette maladie mais tu n'as aucun droit d'abandonner !

Kyoko : Et puis, je connais ce garçon roux quand il était petit et il portait déjà ce talisman au poignet gauche.

Tohru surprise : Kyo ?!

Kyoko sourit : Oui… Allez va !

Tohru : Oui ! Adieu !

Ancêtre : Suis-moi !

Tohru suivit son ancêtre qua la mena à un lieu où l'on voit deux personnes parler entre eux…

Mixie : Voilà ce que je voulais que tu saches. Cet homme est Kunikida Soma qui avait refusé mes avances. J'ai maudit sa famille de génération en génération. Tu es la seule qui peut les sauver car tu es une Honda.

Tohru : Comment faire ?

Mixie : Tu dois les rendre heureux en amour. S'ils tombent amoureux de leur âme sœur, tu pourras les sauver. Il suffit qu'un lien fort unisse un des maudits à une autre personne. Et cette personne l'accepte sous tous ses aspects, l'aime, le respecte, le protège et l'aide.

Tohru : Est-ce ça peut se faire entre deux maudits ?

Mixie : ça peut mais il faut veiller sur eux à ce que le chef de famille ne le découvre pas.

Tohru : Je vois…

Mixie : Autre chose, viens par-là, ici tu vas découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant.

Mixie précéda Tohru à un autre lieu où on voit une femme, qui a accouché d'un enfant maudit par le sanglier, la battre à mort. Un jeune médecin sauva à temps l'enfant et effaça la mémoire des deux personnes…

Tohru : Mais c'est Hatori !

Mixie : Exact, le bébé était Kagura. Elle a été placée dans la famille de Rin. Voilà ce qui se passe après. La mère de Kagura met au monde un second enfant et c'est Kyo.

Tohru surprise : Kyo ?! Alors ils sont frère et sœur ?!

Mixie : Exact. La mère de Kagura n'a pas agi de la même manière avec Kyo mais elle a eu un flash et elle s'est suicidée. Regarde bien le père de Kyo car tu risques un jour de te confronter à lui. Tu ne dois en aucun cas dévoiler la vérité sur le lien qui unit Kagura et Kyo parce que le choc peut être très grand sauf si c'est Hatori qui en parle ou bien Kazuma.

Tohru : Entendu.

Mixie : Va ! Attention, tu dois faire un choix pour passer à la frontière de la vie.

Tohru : Un choix ? Sur quoi ?

Mixie : Tu dois choisir entre ton intelligence et ta niaiserie.

Tohru : Compris !

Tohru s'en alla et chercha la frontière de la vie. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle fit face au gardien…

Gardien : Donne-moi ce que tu ne veux plus garder !

Tohru : Je vous donne ma niaiserie !

Gardien : C'est fait. Tu peux passer mais sois prudente cette fois-ci !

Tohru : Merci !

Tohru franchit la porte et retrouve son corps qui commence à se réchauffer tandis que Kyo continue à lui communiquer sa chaleur pour la ranimer. Le chat lui parla en caressant doucement les lèvres glacées de son amie avec son pouce…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : La guérison de Tohru 

Kyo pleure : Je t'en supplie, Tohru ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Je ne veux pas revivre cela une deuxième fois !

Tohru : Patience Kyo ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas !

Tout à coup, Tohru se réchauffa un peu plus vite et son corps reprend ses couleurs. Kyo sentit le pouls et le cœur de son amie se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite avant de trouver son rythme régulier. Très surpris, le neko regarde son amie battre les paupières et sentit une main se poser sur la sienne avec douceur afin de l'ôter de sa bouche lentement. Tohru s'accoutuma à la lumière de sa chambre puis elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers son ami pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Kyo…

Tohru : Com… Combien de temps suis-je restée dans le coma ?

Kyo pleurant de joie : Tohru ! Tu es enfin réveillée !

Tohru sourit : Oui Kyo, je suis revenue… Pour toi et les autres… Tu m'as manqué Kyo !

Kyo pleurant de joie : Moi… Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! Trois semaines d'attente… C'était si long pour moi !

Tohru s'étrangla : Trois… Trois semaines ?!

Kyo sourit : Oui…

Tohru : A 10 ans c'était 1 mois et 2 semaines ! Kyo ? Peux–tu m'aider à marcher un peu ?

Le rouquin l'aida à se tenir debout par les épaules et la maintient pendant qu'elle effectua les mouvements. Soudain la nigiri tomba sur Kyo qui se transforma en chat…

Tohru : Pardon Kyo ! Mes jambes m'ont lâché !

Kyo : Hum ! Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est normal, Tu n'as pas bougé en 3 semaines.

Il vint se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Il est heureux de retrouver la seule personne qu'il aime et avec qui il est très gentil. La jeune fille caressa le neko jusqu'au moment où… POUF ! Kyo revient à sa forme humaine aussi nu qu'un vers. Bizarrement, Tohru semble moins gênée et le neko ne courut pas vers ses vêtements…

Tohru : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas gênée ?! Comme il sent bon… Et il est si musclé ! Il est si beau… Il a beaucoup de charme… Plus que Yuki…

Kyo inquiet : Tohru ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Tohru sourit : Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyo, tout va bien.

Kyo inquiet : Sûr ?

Tohru sourit : Il est si mignon quand il s'inquiète comme ça pour moi ! Sûre ! Tu sais, j'ai tout entendu ce que tu me disais…

Kyo rouge : …

Tohru sourit : Rassure-toi, tout ira bien ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Tu as peur et je le comprends… Heu… Tu devrais te rhabiller, non ?

Kyo rouge : Ah ! Heu... Oui... Pourtant tu ne sembles pas gênée cette fois-ci !

Tohru sourit : C'est vrai mais imagine que quelqu'un nous surprend comme ça ?!

Kyo après réflexion : Tu as raison.

Kyo se rhabilla devant son amie sans lui tourner le dos. La jeune fille le regarda sans rien dire en imprimant dans sa mémoire le corps viril et athlète de son ami…

Kyo gêné : Tu as fini ?

Tohru : Hi hi hi hi ! C'est trop drôle, Kyo !

Kyo sourit : Coquine !

Tohru : J'ai faim… On descend ?

Kyo inquiet : Tu es sûre ?

Tohru smile : Oui ! Je veux faire la surprise.

Kyo : D'accord.

Le jeune homme aida son amie à se relever et quitta la chambre ensemble silencieusement. Ils entendirent des voix au salon et reconnurent l'une d'entre elles… Celle de Kagura… Kyo lâcha son amie qui parvient à se tenir debout toute seule…

Tohru murmure à l'oreille de Kyo : Va devant, je te suis.

Kyo murmure à son tour : D'accord.

Le chat s'avança et entra au salon. Kagura vit son amour et coura vers lui pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Kyo la laissa faire un petit moment puis la repoussa fermement…

Kyo sec : Maintenant ça suffit, Kagura ! J'en ai marre !

Kagura : Mais…

Kyo : **pas de « mais » ! **Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je te dirai un jour le fond de ma pensée !

Kagura : Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Kyo : **ka-gu-ra !**

Rin : Tu arrêtes ?!

Hatori : Kagura, laisse Kyo tranquille !

L'ordre d'Hatori a eu un effet escompté sur le sanglier qui s'éloigna de Kyo pour s'asseoir à côté de Rin. Le rouquin remarqua qu'Ayamé et Yuki ne sont pas là…

Hatori : Kyo ? Comment va Tohru ?

Kyo : Ah ! Voulez-vous fermer les yeux ? C'est une surprise et pas de tricherie !

Tout le monde obéit sans rien dire. Kyo fit signe à son amie qui arrive devant la porte du salon…

Kyo murmure à Tohru : Vas-y.

Tohru : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux avec surprise et vit leur amie debout en train de sourire…

Arisa : Tohru !

Saki : C'est merveilleux !

Momiji : Tu es guérie !

Kisa : Grande sœur !

Hatori : Tohru, tu vas bien ?

Tohru : En pleine forme, Monsieur Hatori !

La nigiri serra ses amies Arisa, Saki, Kisa et Rin. Kagura n'a pas l'air très heureux mais Tohru le devina tout de suite…

Tohru : Tu n'es pas contente, hein ?

Kagura : Tu me provoques ?!

Tohru soupire : Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé à me provoquer !

Kagura : Tu n'auras jamais Kyo !

Tohru soupire : Tu es trop têtue ! Je reviens à peine à la vie et tu m'attaques déjà ! Pfffff ! Kagura, tu en fais vraiment trop !

Kagura menaçante : **je vais te tuer !**

Tohru ironique : Tu crois vraiment ? Je t'enverrai carrément à l'hôpital ! D'ailleurs, un conseil Kagura…

Kagura : **m'en fiche de tes conseils !**

Tohru : **ne me provoque pas sinon tu le regretteras ! je peux me montrer très cruelle !**

Shiguré surpris : Comment ?!

Tohru sourit : Désolée de vous faire peur ainsi. Voyez-vous, j'ai mes raisons de ne pas raconter mon passé… J'ai des choses à faire avant… C'est pourquoi je ne vous le dirai pas.

Kuréno : Tu as tort, Tohru.

Tohru : Kuréno, essaye de comprendre. J'ai essayé d'oublier ce passé trop douloureux sans succès. Il me revient très souvent dans ma mémoire parce que ma haine n'est pas apaisée. Ce passé ne regarde que moi et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive un malheur. J'attends seulement le jour où je retrouverai le garçon qui m'a tellement fait souffrir pendant longtemps peut-être je pourrai me libérer à ce moment-là…

Kyo : Je savais bien qu'elle me cache quelque chose… Arriverai-je à gagner sa confiance ? Elle s'est déjà confiée à moi et j'aimerai que ça continue…

Voix : Tohru ?!

Tohru en voyant Yuki et Ayamé : Yuki ! Ayamé !

Ayamé : Tu es réveillée ?!

Tohru : Oui !

Kagura : **dehors !**

Tohru : Pfffffffffffffff !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La nigiri sortit dans le jardin suivie de Kagura. Cette dernière l'attaqua mais Tohru l'évita à chaque coup. Quand elle en a marre, la nigiri assena un coup très violent mais pas au point de la blesser ni de la tuer. Le sanglier se plia de douleur…

Tohru menaçante : Je t'avais prévenue ! Là, tu as eu de la chance mais quand j'ai dit que je pourrais être très cruelle, c'est pire que je viens de faire !

Kagura : Je me vengerai !

Tohru rentra dans la maison sous les yeux ahuris des Soma et alla s'asseoir épuisée.

Shiguré : Tohru… Tu as reçu deux courriers.

Le chien les donna à la jeune fille qui les prit sans regarder le contenu pour les mettre dans sa poche de pyjama. Kagura rentra à la maison mais n'osa même pas s'approcher de sa rivale. Un peu plus tard, tous ceux qui n'habitent pas chez Shiguré rentrent chez eux. Tohru, épuisée, s'en alla dans sa chambre et sortit de sa poche les deux courriers qu'elle a reçus…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : White day à la station thermale 

« Chère Tohru,

ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses chacun de notre côté.

J'ai appris pour ta famille… C'est terrible ! J'espère que tu te vengeras…

Je t'écris pour te dire que je savais que tu utilisais les arts martiaux mais tu n'en avais pas le droit. Maintenant tu dois faire très attention. J'ai appris par hasard que tu habites chez Shiguré avec Yuki et Kyo. Méfie-toi de Kagura, elle est très jalouse mais elle ne laisse pas Kyo choisir. Si tu réussis à éloigner Kagura, je suis sûre que cela veut dire que Kyo t'a choisi ! Je crois bien que Kyo et toi ressembliez beaucoup et je pense que tu aimes les caractériels !

Je serai de retour le 20 avril alors fais attention à ce que mon chef de famille ne fasse un acte qui pourrait te rendre très malheureuse. Utilise bien ton don de rêves prémonitoires même si cela te fait souffrir !

Bien à toi, Mey Soma. »

« Chère Tohru,

ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ? Moi aussi je suis au courrant pour ta famille… C'est horrible ! Je ne sais pas si tu as assisté à leur mort mais je sais que tu es très courageuse !

Je savais que tu pratiquais les arts martiaux mais une règle t'interdisait à les utiliser.

J'ai appris par hasard que tu habites chez Shiguré avec Yuki et Kyo. Tu sais, j'aime énormément Yuki alors s'il te plait ne me le pique pas même si tu dois faire un choix très difficile. Yuki était mon premier amour même si j'avais trahi sa confiance. Tu as fait encore plus de choses que nous pour Kyo. Je te conseille de continuer en dépit de Kagura. Je sais très bien que tu n'aies pas peur de relever les défis parce que je lisais dans tes yeux.

Un conseil : Ne te laisse pas battre par Kagura, ça ne te sied pas !

J'espère que tu retrouveras ton assassin et que tu te vengeras même si tu dois devenir une criminelle. Je sais que c'est stupide car tu le fais par vengeance. Protège aussi ta nouvelle famille. Il se peut qu'il s'en prenne à eux. J'ai confiance en toi !

Je serai de retour le 20 avril comme Mey.

Bien à toi, Frédérique Mayuko. »

Tohru : Mey… Frédérique… Je vous attends…

Soudain on frappa à la porte, Tohru rangea tout de suite son courrier avant d'ouvrir la porte de chambre…

Tohru : Kyo ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

Kyo en pleurs : Tohru…

Tohru : Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Viens !

Kyo entra dans sa chambre et la jeune fille ferma la porte. Ils s'assirent sur le lit…

Tohru : Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Kyo pleure : J'ai… cru que… tu étais ass…

Tohru : Assassinée ?

Kyo : Oui !

Tohru : Calme-toi, Kyo, cela n'arrivera pas.

Kyo inquiet : Tu es sûre ?

Tohru : Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas… Kyo…

Kyo ??????????

Tohru : S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je l'aurai su…

Kyo surpris : Comment ?

Tohru : Je vais te le dire qu'à toi… Je possède un don… Je fais des rêves prémonitoires cauchemardesques qui me permettent de prévoir ce qui va se passer. Ce pouvoir s'est transmis de génération en génération. Si tu as rêvé que je serai assassinée alors ce n'est pas mon cas. Dis-moi qui me tuera ?

Kyo : Un garçon blond…

Tohru : C'est bien que je pense Il n'osera pas m'attaquer de front… Il s'en prendra d'abord à ceux que j'aime… C'est un lâche… Je le connais.

Kyo : Tu es sûre ?

Tohru sourit : Certaine. Personne n'a le droit de savoir que j'ai cette capacité.

Kyo : Je garderai le secret.

Tohru : Je le sais. Kyo, je sais me battre. J'ai appris les arts martiaux quand j'étais petite mais je le cachais. Je te le dis parce que j'ai besoin d'un entraînement à deux…

Kyo : Pourquoi l'avais-tu caché ? Je l'ai découvert il y a 3 semaines quand tu avais fait tomber tes livres.

Tohru embêtée : C'est à cause d'une règle imposée par ma famille. Maintenant tout sera vraiment différent.

Kyo On pourra vraiment s'entraîner ensemble ?

Tohru : Si tu veux ! Allez, on dort ?

Tohru l'entraîna dans son lit pour dormir. Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et maintient la main de son amie dans la sienne pour s'endormir auprès d'elle. Yuki revient chez Shiguré le lendemain. La nigiri récupère ses cours facilement grâce à son intelligence très développée ce qui étonna toute la classe. Une semaine passe et on est le 14 mars. Momiji emmène Tohru, Kyo et Yuki à la source thermale. En arrivant Momiji voulut partager sa chambre avec Tohru mais cette dernière refusa cette fois-ci…

Momiji : Pourquoi Tohru ?

Tohru : Ecoute Momiji. Tu es assez grand maintenant. J'ai en ce moment un sommeil agité et je ne veux pas prendre de risque pour te réveiller, tu comprends ?

Momiji résigné : D'accord.

Tohru sourit puis alla prendre un bain. Les garçons en firent autant dans la source des garçons. La nigiri soupira de soulagement car elle ne voulait pas que Momiji voit son dos…

Momiji : Tohru ! Si on chantait « Teru teru momiji » ?

Kyo : Pas cette chanson !

Yuki : Tu ne connais pas une autre ?!

Momiji : Non.

Tohru : Moi si !

Kyo : S'il te plait, vas-y !

Yuki : Et pas n'importe quoi !

Tohru : Pfffffffffffff ! Yuki, tu deviens un peu lourd !

Momiji : On t'écoute !

Tohru chante : Parfois j'ai si peur au fond de moi Que tout m'indiffère

Qu'il me manque le courage de croire en moi Dans ce désert

Dans chaque regard perdu je cherche encore Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Comme un appel Et loin dans la nuit

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Parfois je m'efface, je reste là En solitaire

J'imagine tout ce qu'on ne sera pas Et je m'y perds

Dans chaque histoire perdue il y a toujours Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Comme un appel Jusqu'au milieu du ciel

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Je te regarde et à contre jour Je cherche le sens de l'amour

Tu sais dans chaque instant perdu Il y a toujours Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Et à l'infini

Ne plus rien dire Sans réfléchir Comme un appel Jusqu'au milieu du ciel

Une étincelle Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Et loin dans la nuit

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Kyo : Elle est très bien cette chanson… Tohru s'est adaptée à notre situation… Mais je pense que c'est pour elle aussi… Je lui demanderai…

Yuki : C'est une belle chanson !

Tohru : Merci !

Un peu plus tard, les garçons jouent au ping-pong. Cette fois-ci, Kyo respecta les règles du jeu. Yuki se demande ce qu'il s'était passé entre son cousin et Tohru car il vit au coin de l'œil la jeune fille encourager le chat…

Momiji : Je peux ?

Kyo : Si tu veux…

Yuki laissa la place à Momiji et rejoint Tohru. Il murmura à son oreille qu'il voudrait lui parler en privé. Tohru acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit au jardin…

Tohru inquiète : Que se passe t-il, Yuki ?

Yuki : Depuis que tu es revenue à la vie, tu as beaucoup changé. Qui es-tu en réalité ?

Tohru s'assombrit : Yuki, je suis pourtant toujours la même personne !

Yuki : Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas de toi ? Nous ne savons rien de toi !

Tohru : C'est mieux comme ça, Yuki ! Personne ne peut comprendre ça ?

Yuki : Et ce chat stupide ?

Tohru nie en bloc : Pas même Kyo ! Et arrête de l'appeler ainsi !

Yuki : Tu ne comprends pas que je…

Tohru : Que tu quoi ? Ne te renferme pas !

Yuki : Je t'aime, Tohru !

Tohru surprise : …

Yuki : Je t'aime et je ne peux rien faire contre ça !

Tohru : … Je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant… C'est trop soudain !

Yuki : D'accord.

Tohru : Désolée Yuki… Je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un de toute ma vie… Il y a Frédérique qui t'aime encore et je ne tiens pas à briser mon amitié pour elle !

Yuki ne dit rien et sourit à son amie. Cette dernière le lui rendit puis alla rejoindre Kyo et Momiji. Kyo remarqua, quand la jeune fille arrive vers ses amis, que Tohru s'efforce de reprendre son air jovial…

Momiji surpris : Où est Yuki ?

Tohru : Dans le jardin.

Momiji : J'y vais. C'est l'heure de manger !

Tohru agacée : Va !

Momiji s'en alla tandis que Tohru regarda Kyo qui s'inquiète pour elle. Sans mot dire, la jeune fille lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant d'éclater en sanglots. Le rouquin la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à la distance entre eux à cause de sa transformation. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le sol…

Kyo : C'est Yuki qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Tohru : Oui… Tu ne peux pas savoir que ça me fait mal ! Il m'aime !

Kyo triste : Il lui a dit… Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais de chance, moi ? Moi aussi je l'aime mais je ne pourrai jamais le lui dire !

Tohru : Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire que quelqu'un d'autre l'aime ! Il ne me croira pas ! En plus il est si pressé de savoir qui je suis réellement !

Kyo : Personne ne te force à raconter ta propre vie si tu n'en as pas envie d'en parler !

Tohru : Yuki et Kagura si ! Je me sens si effacée quand ils m'obligent de plonger dans mes souvenirs assez douloureux !

Kyo : Une autre personne aime Yuki ?

Tohru : Oui et je ne peux pas dire qui…

Kyo : Il le saura bientôt alors…

Tohru : Ai-je bien fait ?

Kyo : Tu as bien fait Tohru. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre mais tes souvenirs te font si mal que ça ?

Tohru : … Très mal… De plus, la maladie que j'ai eue… Eh bien ce n'est pas la première fois…

Kyo surpris : Hein ? Tu l'as déjà eu ?

Tohru : Oui. J'avais 10 ans et elle a duré 1 mois et 2 semaines.

Kyo : Comment as-tu fait pour que cela soit moins long ?

Tohru : C'est grâce à toi… Tu as pleuré et tu as…

Kyo rouge : Je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Tohru rouge : Cela m'a beaucoup aidé… Est ce cela te dérange que je sois si mystérieuse ?

Kyo : Non. Je respecte ta décision, Tohru. Prends ton temps.

Tohru sourit : Je savais bien que je puisse compter sur toi et que tu me comprendrais…

Kyo : Je peux te poser une question ?

Tohru : Oui bien sûr !

Kyo : Cette chanson ?

Tohru : Aie ! Je savais qu'il allait me demander ça… Tu avais compris le sens.

Kyo : Toi aussi, tu cherches quelque chose… Une étincelle, le sens de l'amour et l'espoir ?

Tohru est si surprise qu'elle se remette à pleurer non pas de tristesse cette fois-ci mais de joie parce que Kyo l'avait vraiment comprise. Le chat s'empressa de lui essuyer les larmes d'une main caressante. La nigiri rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un petit baiser près de sa bouche…

Momiji : Tohru ! Kyo ! Vous venez ?

Tohru : Nous arrivons !

Tohru et Kyo sortent de la chambre et arrivent au salon. Yuki remarqua le regard dur de Kyo…

Yuki : C'est quoi ce regard baka neko ?

Kyo calme : Recommence à faire souffrir Tohru et tu le regretteras !

Yuki : C'est toi qui dit ça ?

Kyo : Ne me provoque pas !

Momiji : Yuki, Kyo a raison. Pourquoi s'acharner à savoir le passé de Tohru ? C'est pour Kagura ?

Tohru menaçante : Si c'est pour elle, ce n'est pas la peine ! J'ai été avertie par deux amies que vous connaissiez… Je ne laisserai pas faire Kagura et Akito ! **compris ?**

Yuki : Com… Compris…

Momiji et Kyo sont surpris de voir leur amie très différente par rapport à celle qu'ils connaissent déjà. Le white day se termina sans encombre. De retour chez Shiguré, Tohru fit un rêve prémonitoire où elle est obligée de sauver Akito d'un assassinat et elle recevra une entaille dans son dos ce qui la réveilla en sursaut…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Quand Kuréno et Arisa se rencontrent… 

Depuis son retour des sources thermales, Tohru emmène Kyo à son dojo pour s'entraîner. Le rouquin apprend de nouvelles techniques grâce à Tohru qui lui dit qu'il ne faut jamais baisser la garde s'il veut vaincre Yuki. Ce dernier ne comprend plus la jeune fille parce qu'il a du mal à accepter telle qu'elle est. Shiguré a lui aussi du mal à accepter telle qu'elle est mais il retrouve quand même la fée de logis quand elle s'occupe de la maison. Une fin d'après-midi, Tohru vint faire les courses à la supérette d'Arisa quand elle surprit une scène très touchante : Arisa en train de rire franchement devant un garçon…

Tohru : Mais ?! C'est Kuréno ?!

Arisa : Tiens ? C'est Tohru !

Kuréno surpris : Hein ?

Tohru : Idiote Arisa ! Bonjour !

Kuréno sourit : Ah bonjour Tohru ! Comment vas-tu ?

Tohru sourit : ça va merci ! Et toi ?

Kuréno : ça va… Tu la connais ?

Tohru : Bien sûr ! Arisa Uotani ma meilleure amie.

Kuréno : Enchanté Arisa.

Arisa : Moi de même.

Tohru : Je te présente Kuréno. Il a 25 ans. Je vais finir de faire les courses.

Kuréno : Tohru ! On peut rentrer ensemble ?

Tohru : Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure !

Tohru s'en alla dans les rayons en laissant Kuréno avec Arisa.

Kuréno : Tu la connais bien ?

Arisa : Je la connais depuis l'âge de 13 ans. J'étais Yankee. C'est elle qui m'a mise dans le droit du chemin…

Kuréno : Elle est gentille.

Arisa : Très gentille mais elle peut se montrer très cruelle. Sa vie a été un enfer.

Kuréno surpris : Comment ça ?

Arisa : Je ne sais ce qui s'était passé avant notre rencontre mais elle m'a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Avant de rencontrer Shiguré Soma, elle a vécu un an dans une tente. Elle sait se battre et elle est très forte mais elle ne pouvait jamais agir au grand jour à cause d'une règle qu'elle était obligée de respecter.

Kuréno : Elle ne se fit plus à cette règle.

Arisa soupire : Tant mieux ! C'est une amie sincère et j'y tiens beaucoup.

Kuéno : Bon, je vais à la caisse…

Arisa : Ah oui ! Tohru y est aussi !

Kuréno et Arisa allèrent la caisse. La Yankee s'occupe des deux clients. La nigiri et le coq quittèrent la supérette ensemble et marchèrent côte à côte…

Kuréno : C'est vrai que tu as vécu un an dans une tente ?

Tohru s'assombrit : C'est Arisa qui te l'a dit ?

Kuréno : Excuse-la…

Tohru sombre : C'est vrai. Excuse-moi Kuréno… Je ne veux plus parler de « ça » !

Kuréno : Pardon Tohru…

Tohru éclate en sanglots: Pour… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être tranquille une seule fois ?! Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi ?! N'ai-je pas assez souffert ?! ça me fait trop mal !! Ne pourrai-je jamais être heureuse une seule fois ?

Kuréno est si surpris d'entendre que Tohru a beaucoup souffert et qu'elle n'a jamais été heureuse une seule fois. Le coq la serra en faisant attention à la distance entre eux un petit moment dans ses bras. La nigiri finit par se calmer…

Kuréno : Dis-moi Tohru, es-tu heureuse avec nous ?

Tohru sourit : Oui ! Je ne regrette rien.

Kuréno : Tohru, tu n'es pas assez forte pour parler de toi… Je le comprends. C'est une faiblesse que tu ne veux pas montrer, n'est ce pas ? Et c'est à cause de « ça » que Yuki et Kagura essayent de te faire parler ?

Tohru : Oui… Je vais vraiment mettre du temps avant d'en parler…

Kuréno : Même si tu ne veux plus parler de ce tu as vécu, Tohru, tu ne pourras jamais oublier ! Tu dois vivre avec…

Tohru : Kuréno, je vis avec « ça » seulement je déteste qu'on me force la main c'est tout !

Kuréno : Je comprends. Ils ont tort de faire ça.

Tohru : Kuréno, si tu revois Arisa, sois gentil avec elle. Elle est maladroite à sa manière. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse une seule fois dans sa vie du fait qu'elle était Yankee.

Kuréno rouge : Mais heu… Je ne pourrai pas…

Tohru sourit : Si Kuréno. Tu vas la revoir… Même si ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Bon je rentre sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Kuréno : Tohru ! Sois prudente !

Tohru : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Au revoir !

Kuréno : Au revoir !

Kuréno partit de son côté au manoir tandis que Tohru s'en alla en direction de la maison de Shiguré. Elle croisa Kyo qui revient du dojo de Kazuma…

Kyo : Tohru !

Tohru : Ah c'est toi, Kyo ! Tu t'es bien entraîné ?

Kyo : Oui ! Maître a été surpris !

Tohru : Tant mieux !

Kyo la regarde bien dans ses yeux et s'inquiète : Tu as encore pleuré… Que s'est-il passé ?

Tohru baissant la tête : C'est Arisa… Elle a dit à Kuréno que j'ai vécu un an dans une tente avant vous rencontrer.

Kyo : Comment Arisa peut-elle connaître Kuréno ?

Tohru : Ils viennent de se rencontrer. Kuréno est allé faire ses courses à la supérette d'Arisa.

Kyo : Je vois.

Tohru éclate en sanglots : Pourquoi… **pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi ?! j'en ai marre ! n'ai-je pas assez souffert ?!**

Kyo ne répondit pas et caressa les cheveux de son amie qui se calma peu à peu. La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux…

Tohru gênée : Pardon Kyo, je ne voulais pas hurler après toi…

Kyo sourit : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Tohru. C'est tout à fait normal que tu réagisses ainsi. Au fond de ton cœur, tu gardes toute la souffrance que tu avais subie. Je te comprends… Tu es fatiguée. En deux ans, tu as simplement voulu créer des souvenirs qui ne te font pas mal… Je pense que tu en as, n'est ce pas ?

Tohru sourit : Oui… Merci d'être là quand j'ai besoin de toi…

Le rouquin lui prit la main et rentra avec elle chez Shiguré. Dans la nuit, la nigiri continue à faire le même rêve prémonitoire cauchemardesque. Quelques jours plus tard, Arisa revoit Kuréno qui suit les conseils de Tohru. Il est très amoureux de la Yankee qui lui rend bien. Arisa raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kuréno à Tohru qui sourit. Le soir, la nigiri refait encore ce rêve prémonitoire cauchemardesque…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Akito est sauvé et retrouvailles 

On est le 20 avril et Tohru est inquiète parce qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses deux amies pendant 5 ans. Shiguré travaille dans son bureau à faire les 500 pages pour Mitsuru. Yuki est allé cultiver son jardin, Kyo est parti voir son maître et Tohru est allée se promener tranquillement en ville. Arisa revoit Kuréno. Saki s'occupe de Mégumi. Pendant ce temps, Akito est parti se promener dans un parc. A l'aéroport, Deux jeunes filles reviennent d'une destination inconnue. Tohru va dans le parc mais elle vit Akito…

Tohru : Akito ? Que fait-il ici ?

Le chef des Soma vit à son tour Tohru et s'en approcha…

Akito : Quelle surprise Tohru Honda !

Tohru surprise : Akito ?

Akito : Vous semblez soucieuse…

Tohru : Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous parler…

Akito : Ah ? Alors que faîtes-vous ici ?

Tohru en regardant derrière Akito : Une mission qui ne me regarde que moi… C'est bien que je pense, Akito est en danger !

Tohru remarqua un homme qu'elle reconnut sur-le-champ car cet homme était l'assassin de sa famille et aussi celui qui la battait à sang. Ce dernier brandit un couteau en direction d'Akito mais au moment où il voulut frapper le jeune homme, Tohru assena un coup de pied très violent à l'agresseur après avoir écarté Akito qui se retrouve derrière la nigiri. L'agresseur se redressa avec peine, fixa la jeune fille et se figea en reconnaissant le témoin de ses actes…

L'homme : **toi ?!**

Tohru menaçante : **oui moi ! tu ne toucheras pas cette personne !**

L'homme : Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler… **compagnons !**

Tohru menaçante : **tu l'auras voulu, lâche !**

Les compagnons attaquent Tohru avec des couteaux mais la nigiri a le visage déformé par la haine. Elle s'énerva et assena des coups de poings et de pieds très violents à ses assaillants. L'agresseur essaya de planter le couteau dans le cœur de sa nouvelle victime mais vive comme l'éclair, Tohru se mit entre Akito et son assassin. Elle reçut une entaille profonde dans son dos et elle hurla de douleur…

L'homme : Tu fais moins la maligne ? Je vais me débarrasser de cet homme !

Tohru menaçante : **personne ne touchera cet homme !**

Akito surpris : Tohru Honda ?

Tohru : Je vous en supplie, Akito… Rentrez chez vous!

Akito : Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres !

Tohru énervée : **cessez de me répéter cela ! dans cette situation, vous ferez mieux de m'obéir ! je ne veux pas prendre encore plus de risques ! ces hommes vous visaient ! je les connais et ils sont dangereux ! c'est ça ma mission la plus importante alors allez-vous en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! je ne peux faire mon travail correctement ! libre a vous si vous voulez vraiment mourir de cette manière ! ils assassinent des personnes de la victime qu'ils ont choisie pour la voir souffrir ! moi même, je sais ce que c'est tout cela ! l'un d'entre eux m'a reconnue alors partez !**

Akito s'en alla en pestant sur Tohru qui voulait au moins protéger sa nouvelle famille. Tohru se défendit à une vitesse folle et récupère un couteau pour ensuite le planter dans le cœur de ses ennemis un à un avant d'affronter l'assassin de sa famille. Avec courage malgré sa blessure profonde, la nigiri tua celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir avec rage et haine avant de s'effondre en pleurs. Deux personnes ont assisté à la scène et se rapprochèrent de la nigiri…

Voix : Merci Tohru… Tu es arrivée à temps pour sauver Akito…

Autre voix : Tu as été très courageuse.

Tohru surprise : Mey ?! Frédérique ?! Vous êtes revenues ?!

Mey : Oui Tohru.

Frédérique : Pour de bon.

Tohru : Maintenant…

Mey : Quoi ?

Tohru éclata en sanglots : Je … Je suis une criminelle !

Frédérique la rassure : Non Tohru, tu viens de sauver le monde de ces assassins.

Mey : Ils ont tué beaucoup de familles. Tu as simplement vengé la tienne et sauvé la nouvelle famille qui t'a accueillie.

Frédérique : Tu avais besoin d'un espoir et cesser de souffrir seule.

Tohru : Perdre une seconde fois des gens qu'on aime m'est insupportable.

Voix : Bravo Mademoiselle ! Vous nous avez bien aidés!

Tohru vit des policiers et des journalistes. Elle se laissa prendre en photo pour un article et accepta de répondre à quelques questions sans raconter les raisons de son acte. Mey ajouta que Tohru a sauvé une personne qui fait partie d'une plus grande famille : Akito Soma. Peu après leur départ, Tohru et ses amies restèrent un petit moment ensemble…

Mei : Rentre à la maison Tohru. On se retrouvera.

Frédérique en donnant un tee-shirt : Mets ceci avant à la place de celui qui est déchiré. Et n'oublie pas de soigner ta blessure.

Tohru obtempéra puis s'en alla faire quelques courses puis rentra à la maison. Elle alla à la cuisine afin de préparer à manger. Kyo, lui, regarde les informations…

Télévision : Il s'est passé une chose très grave cet après midi car Akito Soma a failli se faire assassiner…

Kyo surpris : Quoi ?!

Le chat se dépêcha de mettre une cassette et enregistra l'information la plus importante pour la famille…

Télévision : Voici la personne qui a sauvé Akito Soma…

Kyo : Tohru ?!

Le rouquin, après l'information qu'il arrêta l'enregistrement, alla à la cuisine et vit son amie en train de préparer à manger.

Kyo sourit : Bonsoir Tohru.

Tohru sourit : Bonsoir Kyo !

Kyo : Tohru, Shiguré ne rentrera pas ce soir pour manger. Il est au manoir.

Tohru s'assombrit : Ah ?

Kyo : Akito a faille de se faire tuer… J'aimerai tant que tu te confies à moi

Tohru éclate en sanglots : Je suis fatiguée… Et j'ai besoin d'être seule… S'il te plait…

Kyo respectueux : Je te comprends Merci Tohru, tu nous as sauvés Je vais prendre un bain.

Tohru : D'ac… D'accord…

Kyo s'en alla jusqu'à la salle de bain quand il vit Yuki en sortir. Le rouquin lui barra la route ce qui surprit la nezumi…

Kyo : Ne va pas à la cuisine !

Yuki : Pourquoi Baka Neko ?

Kyo : Tohru y est.

Yuki : Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherai…

Kyo : Laisse-la tranquille !

Le neko entra dans la salle de bain laissant la nezumi planté dans le couloir. Yuki descendit à la cuisine…

Yuki : Bonsoir Tohru !

Tohru Bonsoir Yuki.

Yuki : Que prépares-tu à manger ?

Tohru : Du ragoût.

Yuki : Tohru ?

Tohru qui commence à s'énerver : Quoi ?

Yuki : Il y aura une fête juste avant les grandes vacances… As-tu réfléchi ?

Tohru contient son énervement : Non pas pour l'instant… Laisse-moi tranquille !

Yuki inquiet : ça ne va pas ?

Tohru au bord de l'explosion : Si ça va ! Je vais prendre un bain.

Yuki : …

La nigiri éteignit le gaz et s'en alla tout de suite de la cuisine. Elle alla chercher quelques vêtements propres puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain et y entra. Elle se figea soudainement en voyant Kyo se prélasser dans son bain. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il s'est endormi. Elle sourit puis d'un geste tendre, elle le secoua…

Tohru : Kyo, réveille-toi.

Kyo : Mmmm !

Tohru Kyo ?

Kyo se réveille: Hein? Ah ! C'est toi Tohru !

Tohru : Tu t'es endormi

Kyo sourit : Merci de m'avoir réveillé.

Tohru sourit : De rien.

Kyo : Hum ! Tu veux prendre ton bain ? Vu ta tenue…

Tohru rouge : Oui…

Le jeune homme sortit de son bain sous le regard de son amie qui ne le lâche pas de ses yeux et qui ne se sent pas gênée du tout…

Kyo : Hum ! Tu n'es pas gênée ?

Tohru surprise : Ben quoi ? ça te gêne ?

Kyo sourit : Non puisque c'est toi.

Tohru rougit mais cela ne dura pas car son visage devient très vite morose. Kyo s'en aperçoit mais ne dit rien. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots et le neko la prit dans ses bras en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'autre caressant les cheveux d'une main jusqu'à qu'elle se calme. Lorsqu'il sentit son amie se détendre, il la lâcha et s'habilla en se rendant compte que son boxer le serrer dangereusement…

Kyo in quiet : Que s'est-il passé, Tohru ? Merde !

Tohru : …

Kyo inquiet : C'est Yuki ?

Tohru soupire : Oui…

Kyo : Sale tapette ! Tu vas regretter de ne pas respecter Tohru ! Je vais m'occuper de son cas ! Je l'avais averti de te ficher la paix !

Tohru émue : Merci Kyo. Au début il me demandait ce qu'on allait manger quand il changea de sujet pour parler de la fête et cela m'a énervée…

Kyo : J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire.

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui ?

Tohru : Non rien…

Kyo : Tu es sûre ?

Tohru sourit : Oui

Kyo : Tu nous rejoins après ?

Tohru : Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas faim…

Kyo : D'accord… Repose-toi bien et bonne nuit. Si tu as envie de me parler, tu sais où me trouver et n'hésite pas !

Tohru : Oui merci.

Kyo De rien.

Kyo s'en alla au salon et enleva la cassette du magnétoscope pour la cacher dans sa chambre. Ensuite il alla à la cuisine tandis que Tohru prend son bain. La nigiri évita de frotter son dos puis quand elle a fini, elle se mit en pyjama par-dessus de son tee-shirt avant d'aller se coucher. Dans le salon, Yuki et Kyo mangèrent le ragoût dans une ambiance très lourde…

Yuki surpris : Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas manger ?

Kyo contenant sa colère : Je t'ai déjà dit de la laisser tranquille !

Yuki : Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je la trouve bizarre depuis qu'elle est rentrée, Baka Neko !

Kyo soupire : Je sais très bien, elle est simplement fatiguée et elle a besoin d'être seule ! Tu aurais dû la respecter Baka nezumi !

Yuki : Elle ne dit jamais rien !

Kyo : Je le sais très bien mais je la respecte. Ne peux-tu pas comprendre qu'elle souffre ?

Yuki surpris : Comment ça ?!

Kyo en lui jetant un regard accusateur : Pourquoi lui fais-tu pleurer chaque fois ?!

Yuki surpris : Elle… A pleuré ?

Kyo : Je la connais trop bien. Ces derniers temps, elle est très sensible ! Alors laisse-la tranquille pour le moment ! Si tu recommences encore à la faire souffrir, je te jure que je te vaincrai !

Yuki : Je te rappelle que tu m'as déjà vaincu !

Kyo : Je sais mais Akito ne le croit pas !

Yuki : Je sais.

Le neko et la nezumi allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté. Pendant ce temps, Tohru fit un rêve prémonitoire…

Tohru se retrouve au manoir avec tous les maudits et Akito. Ce dernier, au lieu de la remercier de l'avoir sauvé la vie, ordonna à Hatori de lui effacer la mémoire…

Tohru se réveilla en sursaut et se leva tout de suite pour aller dans la chambre de Kyo. Ce dernier, qui ne dormait pas encore, est surpris de l'irruption soudaine de son amie mais il se reprit en voyant son visage ravagé par les larmes…

Kyo inquiet : Que se passe–t-il, Tohru ?

Tohru : Kyo ! J'ai peur !

Kyo : Viens près de moi, Tohru.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son ami et s'assit sur le lit…

Kyo : C'est ton rêve ?

Tohru : Oui ! S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de raconter…

Kyo sourit : Je ne te demande pas de le raconter Tohru. Fais comme tu le sens.

Tohru : Merci…

La nigiri se sentit apaisée à chaque sourire que Kyo lui adressa. Ce dernier lui fit de la place dans son lit pour que la nigiri le rejoigne en mettant un peu de distance entre eux et s'endormit à ses côtés…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Le grand retour et Révélation 

Deux jours plus tard après avoir sauvé Akito, Tohru alla voir Kyo pour lui parler en privé sans que Yuki et Shiguré soient au courant…

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Que t'arrive t'il, Tohru ?

Tohru ennuyée : Heu… Je voulais te dire que…

Kyo sourit : Dis-moi, Tohru, ce que tu voulais me dire il y a deux jours…

Tohru surprise : Tu savais ?

Kyo soupire : Oui… Je voulais que tu me le dises toi-même.

Tohru sourit : J'ai sauvé moi-même Akito… Je suppose que tu as regardé la télévision…

Kyo : Oui mais j'ai enregistré sur une cassette que voilà !

Kyo lui montra la cassette. Tohru lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. La nigiri n'a pas revu ses deux amies sans savoir que ces dernières veillent sur elle dans l'ombre. Pourtant la jeune fille est très inquiète car la veille Shiguré a annoncé qu'Akito a décidé de convoquer tous les maudits, le chat y compris ainsi que Tohru à la maison principale. La jeune fille a compris que son rêve prémonitoire se réalise et elle a très peur. Sur le chemin en direction de la maison principale, Tohru a pris la main du neko pour se donner du courage. Ce dernier la lui serra un peu plus fort. Yuki et Shiguré marchèrent en avant des deux autres. Dans l'ombre, les deux amies de Tohru les suivent parce qu'elles craignent le pire. Arrivés à la maison principale, les trois lycéens et Shiguré rejoignent les autres maudits. Tohru a lâché la main de son ami pour aller dire bonjour aux autres mais aussi c'est à cause de Kagura qui n'apprécie guère. Tout le monde se pose des questions quand soudain Akito apparaît dans son éternel kimono mal refermé…

Akito : Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ? Eh bien je vais vous le dire ! **j'en ai marre de vous !** Je ne supporte plus votre désobéissance ! Je vous ai fait venir pour que vous assistez à l'effacement de la mémoire de cette idiote de Tohru. Dites-lui adieu !

Tohru blême : Non… **non ! vous n'avez pas le droit !**

Akito : **j'ai tous les droits ! hatori ! efface-lui la mémoire !**

Tohru éclate en sanglots : Non ! Je vous… En prie ! Non !… Je veux garder mes souvenirs !… Je veux vous aider !

Akito avec un sourire vicieux : Nous aider ? **ahahahahahah !** Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Akito s'approche de la jeune fille mais Yuki et Kyo s'interposèrent…

Akito : **quoi ?! vous osez me défier ? vous oubliez qui je suis ! je suis votre dieu !**

Voix déformée par la colère : **et moi, je vous rappelle que tohru vous a sauve la vie !**

Tous sauf Kyo et Tohru : **quuuuuuooooooiiiiii ????????!!!!!!!!!**

Akito : **qui est là ?! qui ose nous espionner ?!**

Autre voix : **ahahahahahah !** Un dieu vraiment ? Tout cela est pathétique.

Akito : **montrez-vous !**

Les 2 voix en synchro : D'accord ! Me voici !

Deux jeunes filles sautèrent d'une branche d'arbre et atterrirent avec beaucoup d'agilité. Tout le monde les observa : L'une est une blonde aux yeux verts émeraude et l'autre est une brune aux reflets bleus et aux yeux mauves comme ceux de Yuki. Ces deux filles ont 16 ans. Tohru se met à sourire malgré sa peur de tout perdre…

Akito : Qui êtes-vous ? Ne réalisez-vous pas dans quel pétrin vous vous mettez ?

La blonde : Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas Akito ?

Tohru : Mey ! Frédérique !

Tous : **quuuuuuooooooiiiiii ????????!!!!!!!!!**

Frédérique : Tohru lève-toi !

La nigiri Se leva et vint près de ses amies…

Mey : Tohru, repositionne-toi comme quand tu avais sauvé Akito !

Tohru fit ce qu'elle a demandé mais Akito ne comprit pas ce geste et se revit la scène qu'il a tentée de nier en bloc…

Akito : **que fais-tu ?! degage !**

Mey agacée : **la ferme !**

Tohru : Mey, qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

Frédérique : Refaire la scène !

Tous surpris sauf Akito, Tohru, Kyo, Mey et Frédérique : **quuuuooooiiii ??????!!!!!!! **Le sauveur était… ?!

Frédérique : Vas-y Mey !

Mey imitant la voix de l'agresseur : Tu fais moins la maligne ? Je vais me débarrasser de cet homme !

Tohru menaçante : **personne ne touchera cet homme !**

Frédérique : Alors ? C'est comme ça tu la remercies ?!

Mey : Franchement…

Akito : **Vous n'avez aucune preuve !**

Kyo en sortant la cassette : Grave erreur ! J'ai la preuve !

Hatori prend la cassette et la mit dans le magnétoscope. Tout le monde regarde avec attention et remarque que Tohru a bel et bien sauvé Akito. Ce dernier est pris au piège tandis que la nigiri lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses amies. Akito, furieux, donna un coup de poing dans le dos de sa sauveuse. Cette dernière hurla de douleur et tomba à quatre pattes. Alerté, Kyo accourt près d'elle et l'aida à se relever…

Tohru murmure à Kyo : J'ai à te parler tout de suite en privé !

Kyo : D'accord…

Akito : **C'est quoi ça ?!**

Hatori murmure à Kyo : Allez chez moi.

Sans rien dire, Kyo emmena son amie chez Hatori tandis que Mey et Frédérique empêchèrent les autres les suivre. Kagura est furieuse mais le regard de Mey l'en dissuada.

Mey soupire : Kagura, tu n'as pas changé…

Yuki : Parle en ! Tohru a failli mourir à cause d'elle !

Frédérique : **koooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mey fâchée : Eh bien merci Kagura !C'est à cause des histoires de fantômes encore…

Rin : Exact.

Kagura : **Elle n'avait pas…**

Mey hurla deux fois plus fort qu'elle : **arrête un peu avec Kyo !**

Frédérique exaspérée : Tu es plus bête que je pensais…

Akito énervé qu'ils l'ignorent : **c'est quoi ces histoires ?!**

Mey hors d'elle : **Toi la ferme !** **C'est comme ça que tu remercies Tohru ?! Elle qui a risqué sa vie ?!**

Akito : …

Pendant ce temps, Kyo et Tohru entrèrent chez Hatori…

Kyo inquiet : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tohru soupire : Kyo… J'ai un problème dans le dos depuis deux jours et je n'ai pas voulu que tout le monde sache… Si je te dis rien qu'à toi… C'est parce que… On se ressemble en quelque sorte…

Kyo ?????????

Tohru sourit : Tu te rappelles le jour où je me suis réveillée ?

Kyo se remémore : Ah oui ! Je me souviens !

Tohru : … Que tu ne voulais pas revivre une seconde fois à cause de ton passé ?

Kyo : Oui c'est vrai…

Tohru : Eh bien moi non plus je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu.

Kyo surpris : Tu veux dire que… Tu as perdu quelqu'un ?!

Tohru éclate en sanglots : Oui !

Kyo triste : Non, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait ! Raconte-moi si tu en as envie… Je ne te force pas mais j'aimerai te comprendre mieux qu'avant c'est tout.

Tohru se calma peu à peu puis prend la main de son ami dans la sienne pour se donner du courage et s'humecta les lèvres. Ce dernier comprit dès que sa confidente s'est décidée à lui dire la vérité même si c'est très dur pour elle de ranimer ses douloureux souvenirs…

Tohru : ça a commencé à 10 ans… Un garçon blond, celui que tu as vu en rêve, me battait à sang à l'école parce qu'il était très malheureux mais aussi un meurtrier… Plutôt le fils d'un meurtrier. Il suivait les traces de son père. A cette époque, personne ne m'aimait parce qu'ils croyaient que j'étais niaise et sans défense. A cause d'une règle imposée dans ma famille, j'ai dû subir tous ces mauvais traitements jusqu'à que je tombe malade. J'ai été sauvée par Mey Soma et Frédérique Mayuko qui sont devenues très vite mes amies. Après leur départ, tout recommença à part que je ne tombais plus malade parce que je ne participais plus à un voyage scolaire ce qui m'a soulagé en quelque sorte. Malheureusement, j'avais 12 ans quand j'ai assisté à l'assassinat de ma famille entière par ce même garçon blond. Mon grand-père me sauva la vie mais il mourut à son tour sous mes yeux de la même manière que ma famille dès mes 13 ans ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai vécu un an dehors.

Kyo : … Que s'est-il passé il y a deux jours quand tu as sauvé Akito ?

Tohru : J'ai croisé Akito qui ne voyait pas que le garçon blond était en train de le suivre. Je l'ai vite reconnu sur-le-champ et j'ai agi très vite en écartant Akito du danger mais c'est moi qui a reçu une entaille profonde dans mon dos. Le meurtrier était prêt pour parvenir à ses fins… Malgré ma blessure, j'ai ordonné à Akito de rentrer chez lui parce qu'il me gênait et j'ai ensuite fait face à mes ennemis en les tuant un à un tout en laissant éclater ma haine trop longtemps retenue au fond de moi… Je suis une criminelle !

Kyo : Non tu n'es pas une criminelle parce que tu as vengé ta propre famille et tu as par la même occasion tous sauvés ! Merci Tohru ! Merci ! Maintenant je comprends tout ! Ce besoin d'être seule était pour digérer ce qui s'était passé et c'est pour cette raison que tu n'avais rien dite. Tu es devenue très émotive ces derniers temps…

Tohru : Oui tu as tout compris ! C'est très dur pour moi d'avoir vécu tout ça…

Kyo : Je sais Tohru. Maintenant montre-moi ton dos !

Tohru gênée : Mais…

Kyo : Pas de « Mais » ! Je te signale que tu m'as vu deux fois tout nu !

A ces mots, Tohru devint toute rouge mais elle obéit quand même. Kyo regarda sa blessure qui saigne encore suite au coup de poing qu'Akito lui a donné…

Kyo fâché : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu caché cela ?!

Tohru embêtée : Parce que… ça m'obligerait à te raconter contre mon gré…

Kyo soupire : Je te comprends… Et je ne t'en veux pas.

La jeune fille sourit puis alla l'embrasser sur la joue près de ses lèvres. Gêné, Kyo ne dit rien et ne la repousse pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'agit pas de la même manière face à Kagura mais il ne sait pas pourquoi…

Tohru : Merci Kyo…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hatori rentra chez lui mais se figea soudainement en découvrant Tohru à moitié nue en tenant son tee-shirt contre sa poitrine devant Kyo avant de remarquer une blessure profonde dans le dos de la sauveuse…

Hatori : Tohru ! Depuis quand as-tu eu cette blessure ?!

Tohru embêtée : Heu…

Kyo : Hatori, garde ton calme, tu veux ?

Hatori soupire : Tohru, il faut soigner cette blessure sinon elle va s'infecter.

Tohru résignée : Oui…

Hatori : Alors combien de temps tu l'as eu ?

Tohru : Il y a deux jours…

Hatori : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ce jour-là ?

Kyo en voyant l'embarras de son amie : Hatori, elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place et elle n'a pas mangé depuis presque trois jours.

Hatori : Bon allonge-toi Tohru.

La jeune fille s'allongea et laissa le dragon soigner ses blessures en tenant fermement la main de Kyo pour se donner du courage. Hatori remarque aussi des anciennes blessures qui sont restées sur sa peau et se demande ce qui s'était passé à leur amie. Quand il eut fini, le médecin est surpris que Tohru ne soit pas si gênée d'être à moitié nue devant Kyo. La nigiri remet son haut tandis que Kyo la regarda du coin de l'œil par respect veillant sur elle en cas de problème.

Hatori : Excuse-moi de te poser des questions, Tohru, mais c'est à cause de « ça » que tu ne voulais pas me montrer le dos ? C'est quoi ces anciennes blessures ?

Tohru : Oui…

Kyo : Ces blessures viennent de la méchanceté des camarades de classe de Tohru quand elle avait 10 ans parce qu'elle était niaise et sans défense !

Hatori : Je vois mais c'est stupide ! Bon on doit retourner à la maison principale…

Tohru se leva en souriant puis prend la main de Kyo pour aller à la maison principale avec Hatori. En arrivant, la nigiri lâcha brusquement la main de son ami à cause de Kagura…

Momiji : Comment ça va Tohru ?

Tohru : Bien, Momiji.

Mey : Vous devez la remercier !

Tous sauf Akito et Kagura : Merci Tohru !

Tohru : …

Akito : Pourquoi étais–tu partie Mey ?

Mey : Pour une seule raison ! Rechercher la descendante de Mixie Honda !

Akito furieux : **Pourquoi ?!**

Frédérique : **Parce que !**

Mey : Que tu le veilles ou non, on veut t'aider !

Frédérique : Pas vrai Tohru ?

Tohru : Oui. Je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis celle qu'elles cherchent parce que ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la vérité…

Akito : **Pas question !**

Mey : **La ferme !**

Akito est si surpris qu'il ne peux rien dire parce qu'il n'a jamais vu celle qu'il aimait se mettre en colère. Un peu plus tard, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Mey, Frédérique et Shiguré rentrèrent chez ce dernier. La nigiri prépara à manger en compagnie de ses deux amies. Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré quelques disputes entre le neko et la nezumi…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Le secret de Frédérique 

Le lendemain de la convocation, Tohru se sent beaucoup plus légère depuis qu'elle a révélé son passé à Kyo. Elle alla préparer à manger quand Kyo arriva dans la cuisine…

Kyo : Bonjour Tohru !

Tohru : Bonjour Kyo ! Je ne pourrai pas m'entraîner aujourd'hui avec toi.

Kyo sourit : Ce n'est pas grave ! Attends que ta blessure soit refermée complètement !

Tohru : Je sais mais ça m'ennuie un peu…

Kyo : Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Tu ne changeras jamais Tohru!Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Tohru : Non, je ne travaille pas non plus.

Kyo : Alors ça te dit de venir au dojo de mon maître ?

Tohru : C'est d'accord, Kyo !

Kyo regarde ce qu'elle prépare : Tu fais quoi à manger ?

Tohru sourit : Des crêpes ! C'est le plat préféré de Mey et de Frédérique !

Kyo : C'est vrai.

Tohru : Dis-moi Kyo… ça te dit de venir avec moi de voir ma famille le 1er mai ?

Kyo : Bien sûr Tohru… Ta famille était morte à cette date ?

Tohru : Oui… Tu gardes le secret ?

Kyo : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.

Tohru sourit : Merci Kyo.

Kyo et Tohru parlèrent de tout et de rien quand Mey et Frédérique entrèrent à la cuisine et elles découvrent un Kyo plus doux…

Mey : Tohru l'a vraiment transformé. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultat !

Frédérique : Il est beaucoup moins agressif quand Tohru est à ses côtés. C'est le résultat que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

Mey et Frédérique : Bonjour Tohru et Kyo !

Tohru et Kyo : Bonjour Mey, Frédérique ! Bien dormi ?

Mey et Frédérique : Oui ! Et vous ?

Tohru et Kyo : Oui.

Mey et Frédérique : Des crêpes ? Je t'adore Tohru !

Kyo amusé : Elles l'aiment toutes les deux…

Les trois amies et Kyo passèrent au salon pour manger quand Shiguré et Yuki entrèrent. Frédérique détourna la tête en évitant de regarder le rat ce qui surprit Tohru. Cette dernière ne dit rien mais elle comprit tout de suite ce qui se passe en voyant Yuki réagir de la même manière. Kyo a lui aussi remarqué…

Kyo : Comme ça, ils sont toujours amoureux ces deux-là ! D'un côté, ça m'arrange mais d'un autre côté il y a Kagura ! J'espère que ce soir elle n'est pas là !

Shiguré : Mey, Akito aimerai te voir aujourd'hui…

Mey : Mais ? Je dois aller au lycée maintenant !

Shiguré surpris : Tu t'es déjà inscrite ?

Mey : Ben oui ! Au lycée Kaibara avec Frédérique !

Tohru : C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas revu pendant ces deux jours ?!

Frédérique : Ben oui…

Yuki : Aie ! Il y a mon fan-club qui ne va pas être content !

Shiguré : Tu iras après les cours, Mey. J'informerai Hatori.

Mey : D'accord.

Shiguré : Quant à toi Frédérique, tu dois voir Kazuma ce soir.

Frédérique : C'est ce que je vais faire !

Tohru : Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir en même temps que Kyo et moi.

Frédérique : D'accord.

Shiguré : Tu me laisses tout seul ma fée de logis ?

Tohru agacée : Cesse d'être pathétique, Monsieur Shiguré !

Mey : Arrête avec tes larmes de crocodile, Shiguré

Kyo : Zut ! Je voulais être seul avec Tohru ! Bah tant pis ! Je me rattraperai une autre fois ! J'espère que Kagura ne sera pas là !

Yuki : Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard !

Frédérique : Oui Yun !

Nos cinq lycéens se dépêchèrent d'aller au lycée Kaibara. Mey et Frédérique se dirigèrent chez le directeur tandis que Tohru, Kyo et Yuki regagnèrent leur classe de 2nd D. Kyo et Tohru sont assis côte à côte puisqu'ils sont voisins. Soudain Mayuko, la professeur principale, arriva avec deux filles. Kyo, Tohru et Yuki sont très surpris de les retrouver dans leur classe. Des garçons sifflèrent en voyant deux canons ! Mayuko dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas hurler…

Mayuko : Silence ! Vous deux présentez-vous !

Mey : Je m'appelle Mey Soma et je suis la cousine de Yuki et Kyo Soma. Ma meilleur amie est Tohru Honda !

Frédérique : Je me nomme Frédérique Mayuko, Je suis la meilleure amie de Tohru Honda ainsi de Yuki, Kyo et Mey Soma.

Mayuko : Mey se met derrière Tête de carotte !

Mey menaçante : Tête de carotte ?! Kyo ne s'appelle pas ainsi !

Mayuko : …

Mey alla à sa place et fit un clin d'œil à son amie Tohru…

Mayuko : Et toi, tu vas te mettre devant le « Prince » Yuki.

Frédérique : Qu'est ce c'est ça ?! Je n'aime pas ça !

Frédérique alla à sa place mais en regardant Yuki, elle se mit à rougir. Le « Prince » s'y met lui aussi tandis que le fan-club est très en colère. Plus tard, à la pause de midi, Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, Saki, Yuki et Mey allèrent manger dehors. Pendant ce temps, Frédérique, qui est allée chercher son casse-croûte, se retrouve face à Miho Yamagishi, Mai Gotou, Motoko Minagawa et Minami Kinoshita. Tohru, inquiète de ne pas voir Frédérique venir, s'en alla à sa recherche seule. Entre-temps…

Mokoto : Je t'interdis de regarder et de vous approcher de notre prince Yuki Soma !

Frédérique énervée : Prince ?! C'est donc vous qui le nommez ainsi ?! Qui êtes-vous ?

Motoko : Je suis Motoko Minagawa, je suis la présidente du fan-club du Prince Yuki Soma. Voici Miho Yamagishi, Mai Gotou et Minami Kinoshita qui constituent le fan-club. Nous voulons que tu ne t'approches plus de notre prince ! Il est fragile ! Tu sembles bien le connaître !

Frédérique : Je sais très bien que Yuki est très fragile ! Nous avons grandi ensemble !

Motoko : Ah ! Vous avez grandi ensemble ?!

Frédérique irritée : Oui maintenant fichez-moi la paix ! Je veux aller manger !

Voix : **que faîtes-vous à mon amie ?!**

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers la voix et regardèrent une Tohru hors d'elle et menaçante à faire peur le fan-club…

Motoko : Ah c'est vous Mademoiselle Honda !

Tohru menaçante : Motoko, la prochaine fois que je vous surprends malmener ma meilleure amie, je vous enverrai Yuki Soma régler vos comptes !

Minami : Tu savais qu'elle avait grandi avec Yuki Soma ?

Tohru menaçante : En quoi cela vous regarde ?! Frédérique fait ce qu'elle veut ! Je vous rappelle que si vous persistez, je vous enverrai Yuki mais aussi Saki Hanajima !

Au nom de Saki, les membres du fan-club s'enfuirent à toute vitesse à la grande surprise de Frédérique. Tohru soupira pour reprendre son air joyeux…

Frédérique surprise : Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?!

Tohru : Je t'expliquerai ce soir en allant chez Kazuma. Allons manger !

Frédérique : Tohru ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand Yuki est là…

Tohru surprise : Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes toujours ? Que me caches-tu Frédérique ?

Frédérique éclate en sanglots : Je l'aime depuis toujours même si je l'ai trahi ! Par… Par une malheureuse circonstance, on a rompu…

Tohru :Que veux-tu dire ? C'est trop tard pour reculer, tu m'en as trop dit !

Frédérique : C'est à cause d'Akito que j'ai rompu avec Yuki. Le pauvre, il a cru que j'aimais un autre alors que je le faisais pour son bien. Akito n'a pas supporté que je sois amoureuse de Yun ! J'en ai souffert et j'en souffre encore !

Tohru : Je comprends mais Yuki s'était renfermé puis quand il m'a connu, il a retrouvé un peu d'espoir. J'aime beaucoup Yuki mais il y a autre chose qui me préoccupe…

Frédérique : Tu aimes Yuki mais aussi Kyo. Entre les deux, ton cœur balance encore…

Tohru d'une voix grondante : Ce n'est pas ça ! Yuki m'aime mais je ne suis pas de cet avis ! Je ne sais ce que je ressens pour lui mais je ne compte que sur Kyo chaque fois que j'ai des coups de déprime ! Yuki ne se rend pas bien compte de mes détresses émotionnelles à comparé de Kyo. Cela me fait un peu peur ! Rien n'est perdu Frédérique !

Frédérique et Tohru rejoignent les autres et mangèrent en vitesse. Arisa et Saki parlent un peu avec Mey et Frédérique qui restent un peu évasives sur leur rencontre avec Tohru. Les cours passèrent sans encombre. A la pause, Tohru alla voir Yuki pour lui parler en privé…

Tohru fâchée : Yuki, j'ai à te parler en privé !

Yuki surpris : De quoi ?

Tohru furieuse : De ton fan-club ! Motoko Minagawa, Miho Yamagishi, Mai Gotou et Minami Kinoshita ont failli malmener Frédérique si je n'étais pas intervenue ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui ira régler leur compte ! Je les ai prévenues !

Yuki : **kooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa ?! elles n'ont pas osé ?!**

Tohru contenant sa colère : Eh bien si ! Je suis sure qu'elles ont osé de lui demander de ne plus s'approcher de toi !

Yuki exaspéré : **mais c'est pas vrai ça !** Bon d'accord, je m'occuperai de leur cas la prochaine fois.

Tohru : Bien.

Sur ce, Tohru rejoint Kyo, Mey, Saki, Arisa et Frédérique. Mey alla voir Yuki parce qu'elle a remarqué la façon dont Yuki regardait Tohru….

Mey : Yuki ? Tu es amoureux de Tohru ?

Yuki rouge : **N… ****Non !**

Mey soupire : Arrête ! Tu mens !

Yuki soupire : C'est vrai… Mais tu vois… Frédérique est là et je lui en veux toujours d'avoir fait ça ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

Mey : Frédérique a agi sous la pression d'Akito et elle a souffert quand elle a rompu avec toi.

Yuki : Quoi ?

Mey : Frédérique est venue me voir et on a décidé ensemble de rechercher la descendante de Mixie Honda. Elle t'aime toujours mais elle le cache, c'est tout.

Yuki est si surpris qu'il ne peut rien dire du tout plongé dans des pensées. Le soir venu, Kyo, Frédérique et Tohru vont en direction du dojo de Kazuma tandis que Yuki rentre chez Shiguré. Mey alla voir Akito au manoir. Tohru expliqua à Frédérique pourquoi le fan-club a toujours peur de Saki Hanajima…

Frédérique : Elle a fait ça ?! Et c'est qui Mégumi ?

Tohru : Son petit frère.

Arrivés au dojo, Frédérique alla chercher son maître tandis que Kyo et Tohru allèrent dans une salle qui est un peu petite. C'est les vestiaires réservés aux Soma. Kyo se changea et mit son kimono sans aucune gêne. Tohru lui sourit mais elle est un peu inquiète pour son amie Frédérique.

Kyo : Dis Tohru… Tu avais remarqué que Frédérique et Yuki s'aiment toujours ?

Tohru : Oui Kyo. Elle m'a tout dit. Et toi, tu savais que c'était à cause d'Akito ?

Kyo surpris : Quoi ? C'est Akito qui a fait ça ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'Hatsuharu m'avait dit !

Tohru : Que s'était-il passé ?

Kyo : Hatsuharu m'avait dit que Frédérique aimait un autre que Yuki. Ce dernier m'avait confirmé mais je n'étais pas convaincu. Yuki est mon cousin même si on se déteste. J'étais peiné pour lui et je le suis encore bien que je le cache.

Tohru : Pas moi, je savais bien que tu étais triste pour lui mais je savais aussi que tu ne voudrais jamais le reconnaître. Frédérique vient tout juste de me dire qu'elle l'aime toujours. Je suis sure qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de main. Je m'en occuperai un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissons les choses faire…

Kyo : C'est d'accord. Bon j'y vais. Tu viens ?

Tohru sourit : Oui !

Kyo : Ce sourire est vraiment pour moi ? C'est étrange… Je me sens si bien près d'elle…

Tohru et Kyo se rendent dans la salle d'entraînement rejoindre Kazuma et Frédérique quand soudain une voix parfaitement reconnaissable se fit entendre…

Voix : **Kyooooooooooooooo ! my loooooooooooveeeeeeeeeeee !**

Kyo : **Nooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tohru, sans attendre, prend le bras de Kyo et l'attira vers elle tandis que Kagura courrait à la vitesse de la lumière vers lui. La folle furieuse n'a pas remarqué que la nigiri avait écarté Kyo de son chemin et s'est jeté dans les bras de Frédérique trop heureuse pour voir le visage de la personne qu'elle serre dans ses bras…

Kagura : Enfin Kyo ! Mon amour ! Nous sommes réunis !

Kazuma et Tohru ont tous les deux une grosse goutte derrière la tête tandis que Kyo s'est rapproché de la nigiri pour lui murmurer à son oreille…

Kyo : Merci Tohru… Sans toi, je serai dans ses bras en train d'étouffer !

Tohru lui murmure à son tour : Je ne peux pas te la laisser ! Elle ne pourra jamais être à ma place pour plusieurs choses !

Kyo n'eut pas besoin de demander de préciser les « choses » dont Tohru fait allusion. Les deux confidents s'éloignèrent avant que Kagura découvre que Kyo a fait son choix. L'entraînement commença mais le sanglier met souvent en pièce le pauvre rouquin amoureusement ce qui exaspérèrent Frédérique et Tohru…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : L'installation 

Tohru énervée de voir Kyo en pièce : Kyo ! Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit !

Kyo : Ne jamais baisser sa garde… Mais oui !

Kagura : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Un jour je la tuerai !

Kagura attaque son « amour » qui parvient à esquiver les coups sans la frapper. Kazuma intervient et arrêta la folle furieuse afin de laisser le temps de souffler à son fils adoptif…

Kazuma : ça suffit Kagura !

Frédérique : Quand vas-tu cesser ?!

Tohru, très inquiète, s'est rapprochée de Kyo pour voir s'il allait bien. Ce dernier lui lança un beau sourire à son amie qui se sentit rassurée.

Kagura fulmine : **c'est koi ce sourire ?!**

Kagura assena un coup de poing dans le dos de Tohru qui hurla de douleur. Frédérique, scandalisée, gifla Kagura avec violence tandis que Kyo regarde le dos de la nigiri qui se remet à saigner en salissant l'uniforme. Le neko souleva le haut et vit que la blessure s'est réouverte sous le choc. Kazuma appela tout de suite Hatori qui arriva à grande vitesse. Frédérique jeta un regard noir au sanglier.

Hatori : Kagura, tu vas venir avec moi au manoir. Akito veut te parler immédiatement et pas de discussion. Va te changer ! C'est un ordre !

Frédérique : **excuse-toi auprès de Tohru !**

Kagura : **je vais plutôt la tuer !**

Kyo exaspéré : Et c'est reparti !

Frédérique énervée : **comment ça ?!**

Tohru hors d'elle : **je t'enverrai carrément à l'hopital ! je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me provoquer ! je peux me montrer très cruelle !**

Hatori : Tu ne peux pas te battre maintenant Tohru…

Tohru calme : Je le sais Monsieur Hatori. Dites-moi comment est la blessure ?

Hatori : Tu as de la chance ! Une bonne partie ne s'est pas réouverte. Je pense que ça ira. Je viendrai vérifier si ton dos est en bonne voie de la guérison.

Kyo : Je…

Hatori devine : J'ai compris Kyo. Tu peux.

Tohru sur un ton de défi : Kagura ! Dès que je serai guérie, je t'affronterai !

Kagura : Très bien ! La perdante ne fréquentera plus Kyo !

Tohru : Tu crois que je vais vraiment me laisser faire, pauvre sanglier ! Tu ignores complètement les sentiments de Kyo ! De plus, je suis beaucoup plus forte que toi !

Kyo : **Eh ! ça va pas non ?! je suis pas un jouet !**

Hatori sec : Maintenant tu viens !

Kagura alla se changer puis s'en alla avec Hatori. Frédérique expliqua à son maître que c'est Tohru qui avait sauvé Akito d'un attentat…

Tohru : Kyo, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un jouet mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà vaincue la dernière fois.

Kyo : Je sais bien mais elle refusera de reconnaître sa défaite !

Frédérique : Elle nie tout en bloc et elle est persuadée de gagner cette fois-ci. Mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais possible parce que Tohru a appris le karaté dès ses premiers pas. Ses maîtres étaient gentils mais très sévères…

Kazuma : Ses maîtres ?

Tohru : Mes maîtres étaient mes parents et mon grand-père.

Kazuma : Ah bon ! Au fait, merci Tohru pour avoir sauvé Akito de l'attentat. Alors c'est toi qui a enseigné Kyo ?

Tohru gênée : Heu… Oui…

Kazuma sourit : Tu as donné de très bons conseils. Il s'est beaucoup amélioré. Ah ! Au fait, Frédérique, tu vas t'installer chez moi.

Frédérique : Mais…

Tohru : Frédérique, ne t'en fais pas !

La jeune fille comprit tout de suite ce que Tohru a voulu dire et accepta de vivre chez Kazuma au grand étonnement de ce dernier et de Kyo. Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Mey est allée voir Akito et a parlé du comportement scandaleux de Kagura envers Kyo. Le chef avait immédiatement prévenu Hatori pour qu'il ramène Kagura le plus vite possible. En attendant le sanglier…

Akito : Cela me surprend que tu aies pris l'initiative de t'inscrire au lycée !

Mey : Je me débrouille seule maintenant.

Akito : Si je voulais te voir, c'est parce que j'aimerai que tu viennes habiter ici.

Mey surprise : Hein ?

Akito: Tu n'as pas le choix !

Mey : Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que je ne t'obéis jamais ! D'ailleurs, tu as tellement changé depuis que je suis partie.

Akito : **à qui la faute ?!**

Mey soupire : Je sais… Maintenant je resterai définitivement et je m'occuperai de toi.

Akito : …

Soudain on frappa à la porte et Mey alla ouvrir la porte. Hatori entra en tirant de force Kagura puis la jeta sur le sol avec colère.

Hatori sec : Voici Kagura !

Akito : Il est vraiment en colère aujourd'hui, je me demande ce qu'il s'était passé au juste ! Parfait ! Laissez-nous seuls un moment !

Le médecin et Mey sortirent. La jeune fille remarque qu'Hatori a l'air furieux…

Mey : Qu'est que Kagura a encore fait à Tohru ?

Hatori : Elle veut la tuer.

Mey désespérée : **mais c'est pas vrai ça !**

Hatori : Ce n'est pas tout ! Elle lui a assené un coup de poing dans le dos de Tohru et sur sa blessure ! Elle a même mis Kyo dans leur défi en disant à Tohru que la perdante ne le fréquentera plus !

Mey désespérée : Elle est complètement folle ! Je connais Tohru mieux qu'elle !

Hatori : Comment ça ?

Mey : Elle est beaucoup trop forte pour Kagura !

Hatori : Ah oui c'est vrai ! Quand Tohru est revenue à la vie, elle l'a affrontée sous nos yeux !

Mey : Je ne savais pas ça… Quelle cachottière !

Hatori : Cela m'avait très surpris !

Dans la maison principale d'Akito, ce dernier regarde Kagura d'un œil mauvais…

Akito : Je vais être franc ! Tu n'épouseras jamais Kyo ! Je l'interdis ! D'ailleurs tu l'avais rejeté quand tu avais vu sa troisième forme, non ?

Kagura : Oui.

Akito : **alors abandonne !** Tu vas réfléchir et tu verras par toi-même ! Ne va plus jamais au dojo de Kazuma. Tu n'as pas besoin t'entraîner ! Je déteste tout ce qui se passe hors de mon contrôle ! Fiche la paix à cette Tohru Honda si tu ne veux pas avoir Mey dans ton dos ! Maintenant, rentre chez toi !

Kagura s'en alla chez elle. Mey rentra chez Shiguré. Tohru et Kyo arrivèrent eux aussi avec Frédérique. Tohru a avoué à Kyo qu'elle était une très bonne nageuse mais depuis qu'elle a des blessures, elle n'allait plus du tout avec ses camarades de classe et avait du mal à nager suite aux cicatrices douloureuses. La nigiri avait un peu perdu un peu sa vigueur et avait tendance à faire un faux mouvement. Kyo lui dit qu'il n'aime ni l'eau, ni la piscine, ni la mer. Le lendemain, Mey et Frédérique s'en allèrent dans leur nouvelle maison chacune de leur côté. Mey s'installa dans sa nouvelle demeure et Frédérique en fit autant chez Kazuma. Yuki soupira mais resta dans ses pensées. Tohru semble un peu nerveuse car elle pense au 1er mai et Kyo le remarqua sans rien dire…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : La vérité éclate au grand jour 

Yuki et Shiguré remarquent que Tohru est habillée en noir et que Kyo porte l'uniforme du lycée.

Shiguré : Vous allez quelque part ?

Tohru : Oui…

Yuki : Mais pourquoi vous êtes en noir ?

Tohru : …

Kyo exaspéré : Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter ?

Yuki : …

Tohru : Tu viens Kyo ?

La jeune homme prend la main de son amie et s'en alla avec elle en laissant les deux cousins perplexes…

Shiguré : Mais que cache Tohru ?

Yuki : Je ne sais pas…

Shiguré : Pourquoi Kyo va-t-il avec elle ?

Yuki avec une goutte derrière la tête : Qu'est ce c'est ça ? Serait-il possible que Kyo soit au courrant ?

Shiguré : Je sors, je vais voir Hatori.

Yuki : D'accord.

Shiguré s'en alla tandis que Yuki alla dans son jardin en réfléchissant. Entre-temps, Tohru arriva au cimetière en compagnie de Kyo. Ensemble, ils nettoyèrent la tombe de la famille Honda et mettent des fleurs. Tohru se sent si triste qu'elle essaya de contenir ses larmes. Le neko ne fut pas dupe et prend son amie, qui éclata en sanglots, dans ses bras de manière à ne pas se transformer en chat en caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à qu'elle se calme sans piper mot. Apaisée, la nigiri resta encore un petit moment dans ses bras protecteurs après 4 ans de solitude…

Kyo inquiet : Tohru ?

Tohru douce : Oui ?

Kyo inquiet : ça va mieux ?

Tohru : Oui… Merci Kyo…

Kyo : C'est dur n'est ce pas ?

Tohru : Très dur… Surtout que j'ai assisté à l'attentat !

Kyo : Je sais…

Tohru : J'ai encore trop mal mais à la fois, je me sens si légère…

Kyo : C'est normal. Tu as enlevé un poids trop lourd à supporter toute seule depuis que tu m'as raconté toute ta souffrance. Moi aussi je me sens si léger depuis que tu sais qui je suis réellement.

La jeune fille sourit à son confident qui le lui rendit. Pendant ce temps, Shiguré expliqua à Hatori ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Ce dernier est surpris mais quelque chose l'oblige de regarder des anciens journaux. Le dragon chercha puis tomba sur un article d'où le titre : « Attentat très grave sur une famille »…

Hatori : Tiens, lis ça !

Shiguré : Attentat très grave sur une famille… Le 1er mai, un garçon blond, âgé de 12 ans, attaqua une famille unie qui passait une journée en pique-nique. Tohru Honda, âgée de 12 ans, a assisté à l'attentat de son assassin, qui a été son bourreau à l'âge de 10 ans, tuer sous ses propres yeux toute sa famille à l'exception de son grand-père qui lui a sauvé la vie et de son oncle qui vit à Hawai. Tohru Honda est restée traumatisée. Pourtant elle est la seule qui pourra sauver le monde de cet assassin cruel.

Hatori : Voilà un autre.

Shiguré : Attentat très grave sur un vieux monsieur… Le 1er mai, le même assassin, qui avait tué toute la famille de Tohru Honda, s'en est pris au grand-père de la jeune fille, âgée de 13 ans. Cette dernière a encore assisté à la mort de son grand-père et cela l'a traumatisé une nouvelle fois… Maintenant ça se comprend pourquoi Tohru était habillée en noir…

Voix : Tohru a beau se montrer forte mais elle souffre encore au fond d'elle. Elle ne le montre pas mais elle est encore très traumatisée. Si je sais tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai assisté aux funérailles de sa famille avec Frédérique.

Hatori : Mey !

Mey : Vous comprenez pourquoi elle n'en parle jamais ? Elle pique des crises très violentes en hurlant des questions et en martelant le sol.

Shiguré : Tu savais qu'un jour elle allait se confier ?

Mey : Frédérique et moi savions qu'elle allait le faire quand nous étions venues la sauver. Tohru cherchait une personne digne de confiance. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir obligée de raconter son passé. Elle voulait que cette personne l'aide, la soutienne, la respecte dans ses détresses émotionnelles et ses complexes. Elle voulait être protégée et cesser de souffrir seule.

Hatori : Pourquoi Kyo ?

Mey : Kyo est de nature à ne pas poser de questions quand une personne ne va pas bien du tout. Il le remarque sans objecter et il attend que l'autre se décide tout seul s'il veut ou non se confier. C'est à cause de ça que Kyo a gagné sa confiance. Yuki est tout le contraire de Kyo. Il est trop curieux comme Kagura. Ils ne la respectent pas assez.

Shiguré : Je vois

Mey : Soyez très gentil avec elle. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup car elle cherche, elle aussi, de l'espoir. Elle a tendance à penser qu'elle est très seule au monde et oublie qu'il y a des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour elle. Elle n'a plus de famille et elle essaye de s'en faire une autre. Si vous l'énervez de plus en plus comme Kagura l'a fait, elle peut se montrer très méchante voire cruelle mais aussi elle peut ressortir tout son traumatisme si on insiste de parler sur son passé déjà très difficile à oublier malgré le temps qui passe.

Hatori : Je comprends mieux maintenant mais comment cela se fait que ces anciennes blessures que Tohru a dans son dos ne soient pas parties ?

Mey : L'assassin de sa famille la battait tous les jours sans raison apparente jusqu'à l'âge de 13 ans. Cela avait commencé quand Tohru avait 10 ans. Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre comme ça !

Shiguré : Pauvre Tohru…

Un peu plus tard, Mey alla voir Akito qui fit ne grosse scène en la frappant mais il finit par se calmer et éclater en sanglots dans ses bras. Quand Mey sentit que les larmes d'Akito s'espacèrent, elle lui sourit…

Mey : Ecoute Akito, je m'occupe un peu des autres mais sache que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tout le monde veut t'aider seulement tu le refuses et tu te bouches les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Il faut vivre avec la souffrance sans la rejeter sur les autres. Il y a toujours un espoir.

Akito : Elle dit exactement comme Tohru Honda… C'est bizarre… ça ne me met pas en colère… Cette Tohru ne sait pas que je souffre tellement !

Mey ironique : Tu crois vraiment ça ? Cesse de te montrer égoïste, Akito. Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a enduré dans sa jeunesse. Elle avait une très bonne raison pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ! Elle a subi un violent traumatisme et elle pique des crises très violentes en hurlant des questions et en martelant le sol. Elle peut se montrer très méchante voire cruelle si on l'énerve trop.

Akito : Elle… Elle a souffert ?

Mey : Exact… Elle a été accusée à tort par les amis de sa famille qui la détestait à cause de sa mère qui a été Yankee. Sa vie est un enfer par rapport à ce que tu subis pourtant elle continue à survivre en gardant pour elle sa souffrance sans la rejeter sur les autres. Elle cherche de l'espoir avec courage et elle veut vous aider malgré ses propres soucis. Elle ressemble en quelque sorte à Kyo pour avoir subi presque le même sort.

Akito : Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ?

Mey : Ce n'est pas du tout facile pour elle.

Akito n'arrive pas à croire que Tohru Honda puisse avoir une vie très malheureuse sous ses airs très joyeux. Il se remémore le jour où Shiguré avait annoncé que Kyo avait vaincu Yuki. Il avait provoqué l'agacement de la nigiri.

Akito : Dois-je vraiment admettre la vérité et que j'ai perdu mon pari ?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : L'affrontement et gros secret caché 

Au mois de Juin, Tohru est totalement remise de sa blessure et a repris son entraînement au sérieux tandis que Kyo l'y aida. Mey passe son temps avec Akito et Frédérique voit Rin. Un matin, la nigiri se leva tôt et alla à la cuisine préparer à manger. Soudain elle vit une lettre qui lui est adressée. Elle la déplia et la lit :

« Tohru,

Je te lance un défi ! Nous devons nous affronter aujourd'hui ! Je te rappelle que je ne te laisserai pas Kyo ! Il est à moi ! Je me fiche complètement ce qu'il ressent réellement ! N'oublie pas que la perdante ne fréquentera plus Kyo !

Kagura »

Tohru : Pfffffffffffff !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! elle dépasse vraiment les bornes !

La jeune fille quitta la maison et alla dans la forêt. Elle retrouva Kagura qui l'attendait…

Kagura : Alors ? Tu abandonnes Kyo ?

Tohru exaspérée : T'es vraiment une tête de mule ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi qu'il est resté chez Shiguré !

Kagura : Tu lui as volé son cœur !

Tohru contenant sa colère : Alors ça c'est pas vrai ! Kyo n'est qu'un ami, un confident pour moi ! Tu ne vois pas plus loin de ton bout du nez ! Arrête un peu !

Kagura furieuse : **tu mens !**

Tohru hors d'elle : **je sais pas mentir !**

Kagura furieuse : **Alors qui es-tu ?!**

Tohru hors d'elle : **c'est pas vrai ça ! tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis ! tu ne peux même pas comprendre que j'ai énormément souffert toute ma vie !**

Kagura furieuse : **tu rigoles ?! Ta vie était toute rose !**

Tohru : Je vais faire un malheur !!

Soudain Kagura attaqua Thoru qui esquiva le coup sans relâcher sa garde. Pendant ce temps, Kyo descendit à la cuisine dans l'espoir de voir son amie mais il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver. Il remarqua une lettre et la lit à son tour :

« Tohru,

Je te lance un défi ! Nous devons nous affronter aujourd'hui ! Je te rappelle que je ne te laisserai pas Kyo ! Il est à moi ! Je me fiche complètement ce qu'il ressent réellement ! N'oublie pas que la perdante ne fréquentera plus Kyo !

Kagura »

Kyo : **quoi ?! c'est pas vrai ça !** Je jure que je me vengerai ! Tu sauras très bientôt Kagura ce que je ressens réellement pour toi…

Le neko s'en alla à la recherche de son amie après avoir pris soin de jeter la lettre de Kagura à la poubelle. Dans la forêt, Tohru est très énervée et applique son karaté au maximum. Kagura sortit son couteau de sa poche mais la nigiri, dans la vitesse de la lumière, le lui arracha des mains. Kyo arriva sur le lieu du combat tandis que Tohru envoya valdinguer le sanglier à 2 mètres d'elle. C'est à ce moment-là que Mey arriva suivie d'Akito…

Mey : Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas devoir t'excuser auprès de mon amie !

Akito : **Sale porc ! ****Tu m'as désobéi !**

Mey : Un jour il faudra que tu acceptes la réalité ! Depuis quand tu préfères la simplicité ?! C'est une faiblesse, une lâcheté !

Kagura rentra chez elle sans rien dire en clopinant. Pendant ce temps, Tohru et Kyo rentrèrent chez Shiguré afin de préparer à manger…

Tohru : Kyo ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a osé de dire ?

Kyo : elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Tohru : Que ma vie était toute rose !

Kyo : La folle !

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui ?

Tohru : J'ai encore un secret… Plus gros que je t'ai dit l'autre jour.

Kyo : Quoi ?!

Tohru : C'était à 12 ans, les amis de ma famille m'ont tenu responsable de leur mort…

Kyo : Elle aussi… Elle a été accusé à tort… Moi aussi, j'ai subi ça…

Tohru ahurie : Toi ?!

Kyo : C'était à la mort de ma mère qui s'était suicidée.

Tohru : Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Kyo : Moi non plus.

Thoru et Kyo se rendent compte qu'ils se ressemblent pour beaucoup de choses. Ils se sourirent puis se mirent au travail pour pouvoir manger à midi et le soir. Pendant ce temps, Yuki est allé voir Frédérique pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Tohru a tellement changé ces derniers temps…

Frédérique : Yuki, Tohru a de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas en parler parce qu'elle a énormément souffert bien qu'elle ne le montre pas.

Yuki : Comment ça souffert ?

Frédérique : Sa vie n'a pas été rose du tout. Elle a perdu toute sa famille et a été accusée à tort par les amis de sa famille. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Kyo pour beaucoup de choses.

Yuki : Pourquoi ne dit-elle pas ?

Frédérique : **Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!** Elle a subi un violent traumatisme en assistant à la mort de sa famille sous ses yeux. Depuis, elle pique des crises très violentes en hurlant des questions et en martelant le sol. Elle peut se montrer très méchante voire cruelle si on l'énerve trop. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-la tranquille ! Tu ne diras rien à Kagura, compris ?

Yuki : Compris.

Frédérique : Kyo s'en chargera lui-même.

Yuki ne dit rien mais il comprend maintenant pourquoi Tohru a tant besoin de Kyo…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : La petite sœur de Frédérique 

Une semaine avant la fin du mois de Juin, Frédérique reçoit une lettre de la directrice de la pension qui gardait sa petite sœur :

« Mademoiselle Mayuko,

Nous sommes au grand regret de ne plus pouvoir garder votre sœur Marie chez nous. Pour des raisons qu'elle n'a pas voulu nous en parler, elle a passé son temps à battre ses camarades.

Je pense qu'il s'agit de son apparence : Cheveux bleus et Yeux mauves ce qui dérange tout le monde.

Pouvez-vous la reprendre ? Elle arrive le 26 juin.

Cordialement,

La directrice »

Frédérique : Le 26 juin… ? Oh non c'est aujourd'hui !

Kazuma : Que se passe-t-il, Frédérique ?

Frédérique : Je dois aller chercher ma petite sœur Marie !

Kazuma : Bon, va la chercher.

Frédérique alla à l'aéroport récupérer sa petite Marie qui a 12 ans. Ensemble, elles reviennent chez Kazuma. La jeune Marie s'installa…

Frédérique : Tes camarades se sont moqués de ta couleur, n'est ce pas ?

Marie : Oui…

Frédérique : Ici, ce sera complètement différent… Tu te souviens de Tohru Honda ?

Marie surprise : Hein ?! Elle est ici ?!

Frédérique : Elle vit chez Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré Soma.

Marie ironique : Yuki ? Tu l'aimes encore ?

Frédérique gênée : Arrête !

Marie rigola mais Frédérique se fâcha ce qui fait rire Kazuma. Un peu plus tard, les deux sœurs retrouvent Tohru, Mey, Arisa, Saki, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa et Hiro. La nigiri est très surprise de revoir Marie qu'elle crut à une hallucination…

Tohru surprise : Marie ?! C'est bien toi ?

Marie en sautant dans ses bras : Tohru ! C'est vraiment toi !

Tohru en la serrant dans ses bras : Oui.

Marie : Tohru, tu me présentes les autres ?

Tohru : Tu dois reconnaître certains d'entre eux…

Marie regarde les autres et reconnaît Yuki, Mey, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa et Hiro mais elle ne connaît pas les deux dernières personnes…

Marie : C'est qui ces deux-là ?

Tohru : Mes amies… Voici Arisa Uotani, une ex-Yankee blonde et grande qui a pour idole ma mère Kyoko. La seconde est Saki Hanajima qui est capable de communiquer avec les ondes.

Momiji interloqué : Marie… ? C'est toi ?!

Marie regarde le garçon blond et devient toute rouge : Mom… Momiji ?!

Tohru en remarquant le visage tout rouge de Marie : …

Arisa et Saki : Enchantée de te connaître Marie !

Marie se reprend : Moi de même.

La petite sœur regarde Yuki qui ne sait plus où se mettre…

Marie : Yuki ! Dis-moi, tu n'aime plus ma sœur ?

Tohru : Marie… Je ne peux pas lui dire que Yuki est aussi amoureux de moi…

Yuki ennuyé : Marie ! Ta sœur n'est pas ma petite amie !

Hatsuharu, Kyo et Tohru : **menteur !**

Frédérique énervée : Marie ! Arrête ! Yuki n'est pas mon petit ami !

Kyo et Tohru : **menteuse !**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marie et s'approcha de l'oreille de Tohru…

Marie murmure à Tohru : Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de main… Tu sais, j'adore imaginer que Yuki et Frédérique s'aiment encore…

Tohru : Marie, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, tu m'as donné une petite idée.

Frédérique : Marie, je te retourne la question ! Tu as omis de me dire que Momiji était ton petit ami !

Hiro : C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Kisa : Hiro, arrête !

Marie énervée : Il n'est pas mon petit ami !

Hatsuharu et Mey : **menteuse !**

Tohru : Tu m'avais rien dit, Marie.

Marie : C'est normal, ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

Momiji rouge : …

Tohru : C'est bien que je pense... Ils s'aimaient en secret !

Le lendemain, Marie entra au collège de Kisa et d'Hiro tandis que les lycéens préparent une fête de fin d'année. Pendant la décision des choix, beaucoup ont rejeté les propositions du rouquin en acceptant ceux de Yuki. Kyo est si furieux qu'il attira pleins chats autour de lui puis s'en alla. Tohru partit à son tour pour le retrouver…

Tohru : **bingo !** Je savais bien que tu te réfugierais sur le toit !

Kyo : **aaaaaaaaahhhhhh !** Pour… Pourquoi est ce que tu apparais si brusquement ? Pourquoi est ce que tu viens toujours me retrouver ? Je vais finir par mourir de peur !

Tohru : Je suis désolée, Kyo ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Kyo soupire : Ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es venue pour quoi ?

Tohru : Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Kyo. J'aimerai que tu sois là à la fête !

Kyo surpris : Tu y tiens tant ça ?!

Tohru : Oui, s'il te plait ?!

Kyo sourit : Tohru… Je viendrai rien que pour toi !

Tohru sourit : Merci Kyo ! Pourquoi me sens-je si bien à ses côtés ?!

Le soir, Marie vint chez Shiguré pour voir Tohru. Ensemble, elles discutent de ce qu'elles pourraient faire pour Yuki et Frédérique…

Marie : Quelle est ton idée, Tohru ?

Tohru : J'ai une chanson que j'avais apprise quand j'étais petite.

Marie : Une chanson ? Quel est son titre ?

Tohru : Imagine.

Marie : Ah ?

Tohru : Je vais profiter de cette fête de fin d'année pour les rapprocher !

Marie : Super !

Tohru sourit et repense à tous ses moments passés auprès de Kyo…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : La fête d'avant les grandes vacances d'été 

Tohru, Frédérique, Mey et Marie sont allées acheter une nouvelle robe pour la fête. Toutes les filles voulaient se faire belle. Quand elle eurent trouvé, chacun rentre chez soi. Le lendemain, c'est le grand jour. Tohru mit sa belle robe rose avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner et le repas pour la fête. Kyo arriva à son tour et se figea d'admiration en voyant Tohru si belle dans sa robe rose…

Kyo : Dieu ! Ce qu'elle est belle !

Tohru sourit : Bonjour Kyo !

Kyo : Bonjour toi… Tu es si jolie dans cette robe !

Tohru rouge : Ah non ! Je ne suis pas jolie !

Kyo insiste : Oh que si tu es si jolie ! Tu es très belle !

Tohru devient rouge comme une pivoine et Kyo vient l'aider à finir de préparer. Un peu plus tard, les trois lycéens rejoignent les autres…

Arisa : Wah ! tu es très belle Tohru !

Tohru embêtée : Mon dieu non !

Saki : Ah ah ah ! Mais si !

Mey : Tohru, tu n'as jamais l'habitude qu'on te complimente quand on fait une remarque…

Tohru : ça me gêne beaucoup !

Yuki regarde d'abord Tohru puis il se tourna vers Frédérique. Il remarqua que Frédérique est encore plus belle qu'avant. La beauté de Frédérique efface celle de Tohru aux yeux de la nezumi. Quant à Kyo, c'est sa confidente qui efface Frédérique et Mey. Exceptionnellement, Momiji, Marie et Hatsuharu participent à cette fête grâce à Mey. Momiji trouva Marie si belle dans sa jolie robe bleue. Un peu plus tard, la fête bat son plein. Saki s'occupe des prédictions et Arisa de la musique. Tohru, Kyo, Mey, Frédérique et Yuki s'occupent du repas. Soudain, Arisa demande Tohru pour chanter une chanson. La nigiri rejoint la Yankee…

Tohru : Cette chanson est dédiée à mes seuls amis… Les plus précieux à mon cœur ! Et j'espère qu'ils trouveront le vrai bonheur !

Tout le monde applaudit et la musique se remet en marche…

Tohru chante : Imagine que tu m'aimes encore Que notre amour ne soit pas mort

Imagine que contre ton corps Comme avant tu me serres très fort

Imagine que l'on oublie tout Que l'on redevienne aussi fous

Que l'on était au premier jour Quand on a inventé l'amour

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas

Imagine que le soir quelques fois Tu penses encore un peu à moi

Imagine que je te fasse rire Comme avant avec mes délires

Imagine que l'on reparte au début Comme si le film recommençait

Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu Ces bêtises qui ont tout gâché

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi on n'essayerait pas

Imagine que sur cette plage Où un jour on s'est rencontrés

Tu redessines mon visage Comme autrefois tu l'avais fait

Imagine que je passe par hasard Que mes yeux croisent ton regard

Que par magie tout recommence Qu'on se donne une dernière chance

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien C'est bête tu vois mais moi, j'y crois

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi on ne le ferait pas…

Frédérique murmure : Pourquoi t'adaptes-tu toujours à ce que je ressens ?

Yuki murmure : Cette chanson… Elle était dédiée à Frédérique et à moi ?!

Kyo éberlué : Tohru, pourquoi tu dis toujours ce qu'on souhaite entendre le plus ? Cette chanson est triste mais elle a fait des miracles…

En effet, Yuki et Frédérique ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux et se sont rapprochés de plus près sans se serrer dans les bras. Momiji alla voir Tohru et lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille :

Momiji : J'ai toujours voulu que Marie me revienne mais je ne savais pas comment lui exprimer cela…

Tohru : Pourtant elle est là, non ?

Momiji : S'il te plait Tohru…

Tohru : D'accord. Arisa, je chante une autre et c'est la dernière pour le moment.

Arisa : Ok ! C'est quoi cette chanson ?

Tohru montra le titre à Arisa qui la lui met tout de suite…

Tohru : Cette chanson est dédiée à Marie de la part Momiji !

Les yeux arrondis de surprise, Marie regarde le lapin qui rougit…

Tohru chante : Les jours passent sur la maison d'en face

Je pense à toi Je pense à toi

Ça ne fait pas un an tout à fait Que tu as fermé Les volets

Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre Peut-être qu'en Septembre Tu reviendras

Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre Peut-être qu'en Septembre Tu seras là

Les jours passent et les amis se lassent

Je pense à toi Je pense à toi

Ta guitare, tu sais, est toujours là Et elle s'ennuie Autant que moi

Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre Peut-être qu'en Septembre Tu reviendras

Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre Peut-être qu'en Septembre Tu seras là

Les jours passent, Septembre est déjà là

Je pense à toi Je pense à toi

Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre Peut-être qu'en Décembre Tu reviendras

Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre Peut-être qu'en Décembre Tu seras là

Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre Peut-être qu'en Décembre Tu reviendras

Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre Peut-être qu'en Décembre Tu seras là

Marie s'est rapprochée de Momiji…

Marie : Tu… Tu as toujours gardé espoir ?

Momiji : Oui… L'espoir qu'un jour on se retrouvera…

Marie émue : Merci Momiji…

Arisa : **tout le monde danse !**

C'est ainsi que Momiji invita Marie à danser avec lui. Yuki en fit autant avec Frédérique.

Hatsuhru : Mey, tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Mey : Bien sûr Hatsuharu !

Kyo s'approcha de Tohru et lui tendit maladroitement sa main. Cette dernière a compris le message et posa sa main dans la sienne en faisant un très grand sourire. Le chat, heureux, l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Un peu plus tard, d'autres camarades réclament une dernière chanson à Tohru qui refusa au début. Kyo regarda sa confidente et lui incita de chanter une dernière chanson pour clore la fête…

Tohru capitule : Bon d'accord !

Tous : **ooooooooouuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tohru : Je le fais parce que c'est Kyo qui m'a supplié ! Et je fais rien que pour lui !

Un camarade : **t'as de la chance monsieur l'ami des chats !**

Kyo : **arrêtez avec ce surnom stupide !**

Arisa ironique : Kyon aurait-il capturé le cœur de notre Tohru ?

Kyo rouge de colère : **m'appelle pas kyon ! **Yankee !

Tohru : Ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!!!!! C'est trop drôle !

Kyo : … J'aime tellement la voir rire ainsi !

Kyo attrapa le visage de son amie en rougissant…

Kyo : **ne ri-go-le pas ! compris ?**

Tohru : Hi hi hi hi !!!! Compris…

Kyo rouge : **rah !** C'est pas vrai ça ! Mais… ça me fait tellement du bien de la voir si heureuse ! C'est comme ça que je préfère Tohru !

Arisa cassa l'ambiance avec la musique d'une chanson qu'elle aimait beaucoup…

Tohru chante : Parfois j'ai si peur au fond de moi Que tout m'indiffère

Qu'il me manque le courage de croire en moi Dans ce désert

Dans chaque regard perdu je cherche encore Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Comme un appel Et loin dans la nuit

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Parfois je m'efface, je reste là En solitaire

J'imagine tout ce qu'on ne sera pas Et je m'y perds

Dans chaque histoire perdue il y a toujours Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Comme un appel Jusqu'au milieu du ciel

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Je te regarde et à contre jour Je cherche le sens de l'amour

Tu sais dans chaque instant perdu Il y a toujours Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Et à l'infini

Ne plus rien dire Sans réfléchir Comme un appel Jusqu'au milieu du ciel

Une étincelle Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Et loin dans la nuit

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

C'est ainsi que termina la fête. Tout le monde rentrèrent chez eux après avoir fait un grand nettoyage. Yuki alla voir Tohru et lui avoue qu'il aime toujours Frédérique. Il lui demanda pardon en lui disant qu'il avait cru à l'amour véritable alors que c'était fraternel qu'il ressentait envers elle. Tohru accepta ses excuses en lui disant qu'elle l'aime en tant qu'ami seulement et qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments depuis longtemps. Le lendemain, c'est le début des grandes vacances d'été…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : La crise très violente de Tohru 

Tohru se réveilla de bonne heure et commença son entraînement quand Kyo arriva à son tour. Il sourit en voyant son amie…

Kyo : Tohru !

Thoru : **aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!** Pourquoi tu apparais si brusquement ?!

Kyo sourit : Désolé Tohru !

Tohru mi-amusée, mi-furieuse : Ça t'amuse ? Ne recommence pas !

Kyo vexé : …

Tohru : Non, ne sois pas comme ça s'il te plait, Kyo ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de si bon matin !

Kyo ne sachant pas comment se comporter : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Tohru : Hi hi hi hi hi !!!!!!! Mais non ! Et puis je n'étais pas sérieuse !

Kyo sourit : Tu m'as fait peur…

Tohru : Dis-moi, Kyo… Que fait-on pendant les vacances ?

Kyo : On doit aller à la mer avec les autres dans une résidence secondaire.

Tohru : Mais…

Kyo : Il faudra demander à Hatori pour savoir ce que tu peux faire pour ton dos…

Tohru : Tu comprends très vite, Kyo… Tu me surprends ! Qu'est ce que tu voudrais manger ?

Kyo : Mmmm ! Des crêpes !

Tohru : D'accord.

La jeune fille alla à la cuisine et prépara à manger tandis que Kyo la regarda faire. Peu après ils mangèrent en riant quand Yuki arriva à son tour au salon. Le chat s'arrêta de rire en voyant son cousin…

Tohru : Bonjour Yuki !

Yuki : Bonjour Tohru

Thoru : Bien dormi ?

Yuki en s'installant pour manger : Oui ! Tohru ?

Tohru : Oui ?

Yuki : Pourquoi as-tu longtemps caché que ta famille était morte ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se rembrunit dangereusement et elle fit de grands efforts pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Brusquement, elle jeta ses baguettes et posa son bol sèchement que ce dernier se brisa dans sa main. Kyo ne dit rien mais remarqua la mine très triste de son amie…

Yuki surpris : Tohru ?

Thoru : Pourquoi casses-tu l'ambiance constamment ?!

Yuki : …

Tohru hors d'elle : **que peux-tu comprendre tout le malheur que j'ai subi ?! comment reagiras-tu si on tue toute ta famille sous tes yeux pour après se faire accuser à tort ?! n'ai-je pas assez souffert ?! je n'en avais pas parlé parce que les amis de ma famille me tiennent responsable du fait que je suis fille d'une yankee ! pour eux, je suis une criminelle ! et j'en suis une maintenant ! j'ai tue de mes propres mains les vrais assassins de ma famille ! tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai enduré dès mes 10 ans ! J'ai même coupe les ponts avec les amis de ma famille depuis les funérailles !**

Tohru se leva et s'en alla en courrant dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et éclata en sanglots en étouffant ses cris de rage dans son oreiller. Pendant ce temps, Shiguré, qui a tout entendu, alla au salon pour voir un Kyo très furieux et un Yuki complètement déboussolé…

Shiguré : Yuki… Tohru n'a jamais aimé parler d'elle. Elle voulait être sûre qu'on l'accepte telle qu'elle est. Kyo a passé le test et a réussi parce qu'il ne lui posait jamais de questions. Il a attendu longtemps avant que Tohru se décide àelle-même si elle voulait ou non se confier. Elle a perdu de l'espoir sans le montrer à qui ce soit et elle le cherche constamment. C'est une fille bien qui ne rejette pas ses malheurs sur les autres. Il faut être gentil avec elle car elle en a besoin.

Yuki : Elle aurait dû en parler…

Kyo furieux : **Baka nezumi ! elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache la vérité ! Elle a été fouetté sans raison apparente par la même personne qui a tué sa famille ! elle avait peur qu'on la rejette pour toujours alors qu'elle a tant besoin d'un soutien très solide !**

Shiguré : Kyo, Yuki... Mey a dit que Tohru a tendance à penser qu'elle est très seule au monde et oublie qu'il y a des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour elle. Elle a beau se montrer forte mais elle souffre encore au fond d'elle bien qu'elle ne le montre pas. Elle est encore très traumatisée et elle pique des crises très violentes en hurlant des questions et en martelant le sol.

Kyo : **koooooooooaaaaaaaaa ???!!!!** C'est pas vrai ça !

Shiguré s'en alla et alla voir Tohru. Après avoir frappé à la porte, le chien entra dans la chambre et s'approche de la jeune fille pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit.

Shiguré : Tohru ?

Tohru : …

Shiguré : Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi mais il faut que tu saches que tout le monde t'aime à leur manière. Faire pleurer quelqu'un en réanimant le passé n'est pas très gentil, je le reconnais mais dis-toi bien que chez nous, il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi, ne l'oublie pas !

Tohru ne répondit pas tandis que Shiguré quitta la chambre. Kyo alla la voir à son tour…

Kyo : Tohru ? C'est moi Kyo !

Tohru : Kyo ? Entre…

Le chat entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de son amie qui se leva du lit.

Kyo : Veux-tu te promener un peu ?

Tohru : Pour aller où ?

Kyo : Bah… Voir Hatori par exemple.

Tohru : Mais… Tu ne peux pas…

Kyo : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que je n'aurai pas de problème quand Mey est au manoir.

Tohru peu rassurée : Heu… D'accord.

Kyo et Tohru quittèrent la maison de Shiguré et allèrent au manoir chez Hatori. Mey vit son amie en compagnie de Kyo sans rien dire à Akito. Le chat et la nigiri entrèrent chez le médecin…

Hatori surpris : Tohru ? Kyo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kyo : On est venu te voir parce que Tohru n'allait pas bien du tout.

Hatori inquiet : Que se passe-t-il, Tohru ?

Tohru : Heu… Que dois-je faire pour mon dos ?

Hatori : Tohru, tu peux te baigner mais tout dépend de toi si tu veux ou non que les autres voient toutes ces blessures. Je ne peux rien faire pour cacher cela. Je suis désolé…

Tohru : Ce n'est pas grave.

Kyo : Tohru… Tu mens, je le sais !

Hatori en remarquant le visage sombre de Tohru : Tohru, tu ne vas pas bien du tout…

La jeune fille éclate en sanglots et Kyo la prend tout de suite dans ses bras en gardant ses distances. Le médecin resta perplexe…

Hatori : Que s'est-il passé, Kyo ?

Kyo : C'est Yuki !

Voix : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait à Tohru ?

Hatori : Mey, tu n'as pas fini de nous surprendre ?!

Mey : Désolée.

Kyo : Il revient toujours à la charge en parlant du passé…

Mey : Ne me dis pas qu'il parle tout le temps du drame que Tohru a subi ?!

Kyo : **Eh si ! Il casse toujours l'ambiance !**

Mey : **C'est pas vrai ça ! Quand va-t-il abandonner ?!**

Hatori : Je vois. Ce n'est pas très gentil… Tohru a besoin de se reposer et de se détendre un peu. Allez à la mer.

Mey : Tohru, tout ira bien. Kyo, ramène-la. Elle est très fatiguée.

Kyo et Tohru quittèrent la maison d'Hatori. Mey alla voir Akito sans lui parler de la venue de son amie avec le neko. Un peu plus tard, Tohru et Kyo rentrèrent chez Shiguré quand Momiji sauta dans les bras de Tohru et se transforma tout de suite en lapin…

Momiji joyeux : Tohru !

Tohru : …

Momiji inquiet et en lapin : Tohru ?

Kyo : Momiji, descends. Tohru n'est pas bien du tout.

Le lapin descendit sans comprendre tandis que le neko accompagna son amie jusqu'à la chambre de celle-ci. La nigiri alla s'asseoir au pied de son lit et pleura de nouveau. Kyo ne sut plus quoi faire…

Kyo : Tohru… Je suis triste de te voir comme cela…

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui ?

Tohru : Laisse-moi seule… Je ne te rejette pas mais… J'ai besoin remonter la pente…

Kyo : Je comprends. Quand tu iras mieux, viens me voir ok ?

Tohru : D'accord Kyo. Merci.

Le chat s'en alla et retrouva Momiji en train de pleurer silencieusement. N'ayant pas le cœur de le gronder, le neko prit le lapin dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre…

Kyo : Ne pleure pas, Momiji. Tohru est très émotive ces derniers temps.

Momiji se calme : Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit comme ça ?

Kyo : Tohru souffre beaucoup à cause de ses souvenirs très douloureux à supporter. Elle a enduré tous les malheurs de sa vie sans rien dire et sans les rejeter sur les autres.

Momiji : C'est encore à cause de son passé ?

Kyo : Exact.

Momiji : Yuki cherche encore à savoir ?

Kyo : Momiji, Yuki est au courant sur le décès de la famille de Tohru.

Momiji surpris : Sa famille est morte ?!

Kyo : Exact. Tohru essaye d'oublier ses malheurs en créant de bons souvenirs avec nous. Tu comprends ?

Momiji : Oui, je voulais simplement lui dire qu'on part à la mer…

Kyo sourit : C'est ce qu'Hatori a suggéré. Momiji, tout à l'heure Yuki a cassé la bonne ambiance que j'essaye toujours garder car je veux toujours la voir rire.

Momiji : Tu sais Kyo, tu es beaucoup plus doux depuis que Tohru vit avec nous. Et avec toi, elle est toujours joyeuse mais quand elle ne va pas bien, c'est vers toi qu'elle va se faire consoler parce que tu es franc, tu es très patient, tu l'écoutes sans lui poser de questions et tu sais te faire pardonner. Elle a surtout besoin de toi !

Kyo rouge : … Momiji, sa vie pas du tout été rose comme le prétend Kagura.

Momiji surpris : Tu sais encore plus de choses sur sa vie ?

Kyo : Oui… Et pour rien au monde, je ne le dirai pas. J'ai promis à Tohru de ne pas dévoiler tous ses secrets.

Momiji : Je comprends

Kyo : Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Momiji. Shiguré m'a dit d'après Mey que Tohru a tendance à penser qu'elle est très seule au monde et oublie qu'il y a des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour elle. Elle a beau se montrer forte mais elle souffre encore au fond d'elle bien qu'elle ne le montre pas. Elle est encore très traumatisée et elle pique des crises très violentes en hurlant des questions et en martelant le sol. On doit rester très gentils avec elle.

Momiji : Tu as raison. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Voix : **pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi ?!**

Momiji : C'est Tohru ?!

Kyo quitta précipitamment sa chambre et alla dans celle de Tohru qui martelait le sol avec violence…

Tohru : **pourquoi ?! pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'assiste ?! maman ! pourquoi ?! j'en ai marre !!!!!! n'ai-je pas assez souffert ? ne puis-je pas vivre heureuse un jour ?**

Kyo : …

Momiji commence à avoir peur : Kyo ?

Kyo en le tenant par le bras : Chut Momiji… Tohru est en train de piquer une crise très violente…

Tohru : **pourquoi ?! pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à oublier toute cette souffrance… cet attentat ?!**

Momiji : Attentat ?!

Epuisée, Tohru s'arrêta de marteler le sol avant de s'effondrer en pleurs recroquevillée la tête enfouie contre ses cuisses. Le jeune homme roux s'approcha de son amie et lui caressa les cheveux sans rien dire en s'asseyant sur le lit. Momiji rejoint Kyo sans piper mot. Shiguré, ayant entendu le tapage et le cri de Tohru, monta et alla dans la chambre de la nigiri pour voir ce qui se passe mais il se figea en voyant un Kyo assis sur le lit de Tohru qui est entre les jambes du rouquin recroquevillée et un Momiji assis à coté du neko qui caresse toujours les cheveux de la nigiri qui se calma peu à peu. Un peu plus tard, La jeune fille saisit la main gauche de Kyo et la porta sur sa joue en fermant les yeux. Shiguré s'en alla dans son bureau un peu perturbé par la scène touchante qu'il a vue mais cela lui donna une inspiration pour son nouveau roman…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : Des vacances à la mer 

Yuki, qui est le nouveau président de l'association des élèves, rentra du lycée mais il est surpris du silence total qui règne dans la maison. Il alla voir Shiguré qui travaille dans son bureau…

Yuki : C'est quoi ce silence ? Momiji est là ?

Shiguré : Exact. Il est avec Tohru et Kyo.

Voix : **pourquoi ?!**

Yuki : C'est Tohru ?

Shiguré : Je sais… Elle est en crise très violente… Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que tu as fais ce matin.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Tohru, Kyo emporte Momiji hors de la pièce pour laisser la jeune fille se calmer d'elle-même. Elle a recommencé à marteler avec violence le sol. Les deux cousins descendirent quand ils virent Shiguré et Yuki au salon…

Shiguré : Faut-t-il que j'appelle Hatori ?

Kyo : Inutile, Hatori a dit que Tohru a besoin de repos et il m'a dit de partir à la mer.

Shiguré : D'accord.

Voix : C'est quoi ce boucan ?

Momiji : Mey !

Mey : Que se passe-t-il ?

Kyo : Tohru est en crise

Mey soupire : Encore…

Yuki : Comment ça encore ?

Mey : …

Momiji : …

Shiguré : …

Kyo : **tu le fais exprès, baka nezumi ?!**

Yuki : Je ne comprends pas !

Kyo ironique : C'est le monde à l'envers ?

Yuki ironique : Un petit combat ?

Kyo énervé : Au jardin !

Les deux cousins sortent de la maison de Shiguré et se mesurent face à face. Yuki attaqua son cousin mais ce dernier contra son coup et le vainc d'un coup parce qu'il n'a pas oublié le mal qu'a fait Yuki à son amie ! C'est la deuxième fois que le neko bat la nezumi mais quelqu'un a assisté au combat dans l'ombre et seule Mey l'a remarqué. L'ombre est très surpris car il se rend compte qu'il a perdu son pari avec le neko. _**Genzô**__ : Vous devinez qui est l'ombre dont je parle à l'instant ? Si non, je vous dis de relire le début de l'histoire au prologue et vous saurez de qui je parle quand j'ai nommé « l'ombre » !)_

Kyo : Mey, occupe-toi de lui !

Mey : Tu l'as vaincu…

Kyo : Je sais.

Momiji : C'est la première fois ?

Kyo : Non. Je vais voir Tohru…

Sur ce, Kyo alla voir Tohru, qui n'a toujours pas cessé de marteler le sol, entra dans sa chambre puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour ensuite la caresser des cheveux. La jeune fille se calma soudainement à son grand étonnement. En bas, tout le monde est surpris de la cessation de martèlement de Tohru par enchantement. Shiguré alla immédiatement appeler Hatori pour avoir une explication plausible…

Hatori : Si elle a cessé de marteler le sol, c'est que Kyo l'apaise ! Il la soulage de façon certaine à chaque instant. En gros, il est son « calmant humain ». Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, aucun remède que je lui donnerai ne fera son effet ! Kyo est le seul antidote en lui imposant sa présence.

Shiguré : Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre…

Entre-temps, Momiji alla voir Tohru et Kyo. Il les rejoint sans piper mot. Tohru semble beaucoup plus calme, apaisée…

Momiji : Comment te sens-tu ?

Tohru : Mieux… Désolée…

Kyo : Ne t'excuse pas, Tohru. Je te comprends. T avais besoin de défouler… Tu as surtout besoin de repos !

Momiji : Et si on allait à la mer ?

Tohru : A la mer ? Je veux bien… Momiji, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, tu as dû avoir très peur !

Momiji : C'est en partie vrai… Mais je te comprends, Tohru… C'est très dur ce que tu as subi, je t'ai entendu crier ! Tu sais, j'aimerai que tu oublies un peu tout et j'y veillerai avec Kyo.

Tohru : C'est gentil Momiji…

La jeune fille sourit faiblement. Le lendemain, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji Yuki, Mey, Frédérique, Marie, Hatsuharu, Kisa et Hiro partent à la maison secondaire au bord de la mer. La nigiri n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à Yuki mais se fâche dès que la nezumi traite le neko de « Chat stupide » ou de « Chat de gouttières ». Kyo en fut ahuri…

Kyo : Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une telle amie ?!

Tohru : Pourquoi défends-je Kyo comme ça ?!

Mey : C'est très amusant ! Kyo et Tohru se rapprochent de plus en plus… Mais en même temps ils s'éloignent parce qu'ils ont peur de leurs sentiments ! Tohru efface de plus en plus Kagura par sa présence face à Kyo.

Frédérique : J'ai la sensation que Tohru a peur de ses sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Kyo. Il va falloir qu'elle s'éloigne un de ces jours de lui pour mettre au clair tout ce qu'elle ressent pour lui et dès qu'elle est vraiment sûre d'elle, elle reviendra !

Arrivés à la maison secondaire, tout le monde s'installèrent. Tohru occupe une chambre qui se trouve à côté de celle de Kyo. Elle la partagea avec Kisa. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, la nigiri alla à la cuisine préparer un repas où il n'y a que des plats que Kyo aime. Le repas prêt, ils passèrent à table…

Momiji : Tohru, demain on va se baigner ?

Tohru : … Que vais je faire ? Tous ceux qui ignorent ce qui m'étaient arrivé vont remarquer toutes les blessures que j'ai dans le dos…

Marie : Momiji…

Frédérique : Tohru a besoin de réfléchir !

Mey : Laissons-lui le temps !

Hiro : Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas malade !

Hatsuharu : Hiro ! Respecte-la un peu !

Kisa en remarquant le visage si triste de Tohru : Pourquoi es-tu venu, Hiro ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses qui me rendent tristes !

Hiro : Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien !

Tohru crispa ses mains à en briser la vaisselle entre ses mains tandis que Kyo serra les poings pour éviter d'hurler après le mouton. Le neko souffre de voir son amie perdre son sourire chaleureux. Mey et Frédérique se contentèrent de jeter un regard accusateur.

Kisa : Ah oui ? En es-tu sûr ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ignores ce qu'elle cache tout au fond de son cœur ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire légèrement que Tohru « va bien » ! Non tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Tohru jeta rageusement tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se leva brusquement pour quitter la maison avant de frapper avec violence quelqu'un. Tous les Soma, Marie et Frédérique ne disent rien…

Marie : Que peux-tu comprendre de Tohru, Hiro ?! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu, ce qu'elle a enduré ! Attends-toi au pire puisque tu l'as provoquée !

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Tout le monde est allé se coucher quand Tohru revient dans la maison silencieuse. Elle alla directement dans la chambre de Kyo qui dort paisiblement…

Tohru en le regardant : Il est si beau quand il dort ainsi… On dirait un vrai chaton ! Kyo ?

Kyo : Mmmm ?

Tohru: Kyo ? J'ai besoin de toi...

Le chat, complètement réveillé, regarda devant lui et vit Tohru à ses côtés…

Kyo inquiet : Tohru ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Tohru : Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai peur !

Kyo : N'aie crainte, je serai là ! Mais ça n'excuse pas Hiro pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

Tohru : Je sais… Mais comment vais-je faire ?

Kyo : Ecoute, Tohru ! On verra demain, je suis un peu fatigué.

Tohru : Je l'étais mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'arrive plus.

Kyo : Sale mouton ! Tu vas voir ! Prépare-toi au pire ! Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Tohru rouge : Si cela ne te dérange pas…

Kyo sourit : Non. Allez viens.

La jeune fille s'allongea près de lui en gardant ses distances tandis que Kyo lui prend sa main dans la sienne. Tous les deux s'endorment tout de suite.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 : Kyo surprotège Tohru 

C'est le lendemain de leur arrivée à la maison secondaire, dans la chambre de Tohru qui a accepté la présence de Kisa, cette dernière se réveilla mais ne trouva pas sa grande sœur. Elle se leva et quitta la chambre…

Kisa paniquée : **tohru a disparu !!!!!!!**

Mey en sortant de sa chambre : Calme-toi Kisa ! Tohru n'a pas disparu comme ça. Elle a dû aller voir son seul confident.

Kisa surprise : Ah ?

Frédérique en voyant Tohru sortir de la chambre de Kyo : La voilà…

Tohru inquiète : Kisa ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Kisa en se jetant dans ses bras : Grande sœur ! Quand je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure, j'ai eu peur que tu nous aies abandonnée.

Tohru les yeux arrondis de surprise : Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?! Je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Et puis… Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, ma petite Kisa !

Voix : Que se passe-t-il, Tohru ?

Tohru se retourne : Ce n'est rien, Kyo. Kisa m'avait perdue

Kyo : C'est bon maintenant, tu es rassurée, Kisa ?

Kisa sourit : Oui !

Hiro : Qu'est- ce qu'elle faisait dans ta chambre, Kyo ?

Kyo piqué au vif : Ça ne te regarde pas !

Marie exaspérée : T'es incroyable, Hiro !

Momiji : Arrête Hiro ! Tohru a besoin de Kyo pour avancer ! Tu ne peux même pas savoir ce qu'elle a subi ! Elle est très fragile !

Kisa triste : Hiro… Pourquoi es-tu venu ? C'est pour embêter Tohru ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle cache tout au fond de son cœur ! Tu recommences comme hier et c'en est trop !

Tohru, lâchant Kisa qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passe, a tant bien du mal à retenir sa crise violente puis elle s'enferma dans la chambre de Kyo tandis que ce dernier soupira d'agacement parce qu'il sait ce qui va arriver. Hatsuharu et Yuki allèrent frapper à la porte de la chambre du chat…

Yuki : Tohru ?

Tohru : **laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez-vous-en !**

Kyo, Mey, Frédérique et Momiji : **oh non ! ça ne va pas…. !**

Marie, Hiro et Kisa : Que se passe t-il ?

Mey : Marie, Hiro, Momiji et Kisa, venez ! On va sortir avec Frédérique sur la plage.

Momiji : Non, allez sans moi ! Je ne peux pas laisser Tohru comme ça !

Kyo : Momiji, il vaut mieux… Tu avais eu très peur la dernière fois alors…

Momiji : Ça ira, Kyo. Merci !

Mey : Bon d'accord.

Mey et Frédérique emmenèrent Marie, Hiro et Kisa sur la plage tandis que Tohru, qui est dans la chambre, commença à marteler le sol avec violence…

Kyo soupire : C'est reparti…

Momiji : …

Hatsuharu : Je ne comprends pas…

Yuki : Tu vas comprendre dans moins une minute…

Voix : **pourquoi ?! pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi ?! pourquoi ?!**

Momiji : Snif ! C'est reparti…

Kyo en prenant le lapin dans ses bras : Tu aurais dû partir avec les autres…

Momiji : Non !

Kyo ne dit rien et garda Momiji dans ses bras à la grande surprise de Yuki et d'Hatsuharu qui ne pipèrent mot. Dans la chambre, Tohru continue à marteler le sol violemment en pleurant…

Tohru : **maman ! pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te VOIE mourrir ?! pourquoi cet attentat ?! qu'ai-je fait ?! pourquoi m'a-t-on tenu responsable de ce que je n'avais pas commis ?! pourquoi ne puis-je pas être heureuse une seule Fois ? j'en ai marre !!!!!! pourquoi il y en a qui me font mal ?! **

Yuki, en entendant cette dernière question, baissa la tête sans rien dire sous le regard accusateur du neko qui ne dit rien comme Hatsuharu et Momiji. Epuisée, Tohru s'arrêta de marteler le sol avant de s'effondrer en pleurs, recroquevillée la tête enfouie contre ses cuisses. Kyo entra dans sa chambre, s'approcha de son amie en s'asseyant sur le lit de manière à ce que la nigiri se retrouva entre ses jambes et lui caressa les cheveux sans rien dire tandis que Momiji rejoint Kyo sans piper mot. Hatsuharu et Yuki les laissèrent tranquilles quand les autres reviennent en trombe dans la maison…

Hiro : C'était quoi ces cris ?!

Yuki : …

Hatsuharu : …

Momiji : …

Kyo : …

Tohru : …

Marie : ...

Frédérique : ...

Mey : … Hiro ! C'est Tohru et elle est fragile !

Marie : **bravo hiro ! qu'est-ce que tu sais de tohru ?!**

Hiro : …

Kisa : Frédérique ? J'ai eu très peur…

Frédérique : C'est normal, Kisa. C'était prévisible !

Momiji : **silence ! tohru a besoin de calme !**

Kyo : Momiji, laisse-moi seul avec Tohru car si elle écoute encore tout ce que vous dites, elle va faire un malheur.

Momiji : D'accord.

Momiji quitta la chambre du neko et ferma la porte brusquement pour dissuader les autres voir ce qui se passe entre Kyo et Tohru. Kisa se mit à pleurer tandis qu'Hatsuharu alla la serrer contre lui en lui disant que Tohru ira mieux cet après midi. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Kyo…

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui Tohru ?

Tohru : Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à oublier ?

Kyo : Tu sais Tohru, c'est très difficile à effacer cette douleur car en fait c'est gravé dans ta mémoire et dans ton cœur. Même moi c'est très dur. Je suis comme toi. C'est en se soutenant et en passant des jours inoubliables que tu te sentiras le mieux !

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui ?

Tohru : Connais-tu vraiment ma mère ?

Kyo : …

Tohru : Ça m'est complètement égal ce que vous avez pu vous dire mais est-ce vrai ? Elle m'avait dit lorsque j'étais entre la vie et la mort que tu portais déjà ce talisman…

Kyo soupire : Oui c'est vrai. Dis, tu n'as pas envie de te baigner ?

Tohru : Mais…

Kyo : Je sais. As-tu une chemise ?

Tohru : Non.

Kyo : Je vais t'en prêter une , d'accord ?

Tohru : Merci Kyo…

Le jeune homme alla dans son armoire et prend une chemise tandis que Tohru est allée se changer dans sa chambre puis enfila la chemise de son ami. Ensemble, ils rejoignent les autres sur la plage. Kyo, en scrutant le visage de son amie, remarque qu'elle n'est toujours pas en forme car la jeune fille, en voyant Hiro, s'est rembrunie tout en essayant de cacher sa tristesse…

Hatsuharu : Comment te sens-tu, Tohru ?

Tohru sourit : Bien… Désolée !

Hatsuharu : Kisa a eu très peur.

Tohru : C'était prévisible…

Kisa inquiète : Grande sœur ?

Tohru : Excuse-moi Kisa…

La tigresse sourit et se jeta dans ses bras tandis que la nigiri la serra contre elle un petit moment. Kyo, lui, s'approche d'Hiro et lui assena une petite tape sur la tête un peu brusque…

Hiro : Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Kyo : Recommence encore une fois à faire du mal à Tohru et tu auras affaire à moi ! Que sais-tu d'elle ? Je ne veux plus la voir très malheureuse, compris ?

Hiro : Sur quoi bases-tu cette accusation ? Et puis, ça ne se fait pas de frapper les gens avant même de les avoir accusés de quoi que ce soit ! Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances, oui ou non ?

Kyo : J'ai pas besoin d'avoir des preuves ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle n'est pas en forme ! Elle fait des crises alors qu'elle a besoin de se reposer ! De plus, elle se calme un peu plus vite quand je suis là alors ne la provoque pas, compris ?

Hiro : Tohru a vraiment souffert… Pour faire ces crises… Elle est vraiment comme nous…

Momiji : Tu viens Tohru ?

Kyo ferme : Fermez vos yeux sans discussion !

Tout le monde obéit sauf Mey et Frédérique. Tohru en profita pour ôter la chemise et se jeta dans l'eau.

Kyo : C'est bon !

Mey : Personne doit se mettre derrière Tohru !

Hiro : Pourquoi ?

Frédérique : Tais-toi et obéis !

Hatsuharu : Shiguré fera n'importe quoi pour voir Tohru dans son petit maillot de bain, sortir toute mouillée de l'eau…

Kyo et Yuki : **ne dis pas ça aussi nonchalamment, imbecile !**

Hatsuharu : Mais… C'est tout à fait normal de tenir ce genre de propos !

Momiji : **regardez tous ! vous avez vu comme tohru nage magnifiquement bien ?!!!**

Hatsuharu : Ouuuaaah…

Yuki : C'est vrai ! Elle nage bigrement bien…

Kyo soupire : …

Hatsuharu : Effectivement… Elle nage beaucoup mieux que je ne le croyais…

Mey : C'était une très bonne nageuse…

Frédérique : Mais le problème elle a perdu toute sa souplesse…

Kisa : Elle a des marques dans son dos…

Yuki : **quuuuuuuuooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kyo à Tohru : Va doucement Tohru !

Tohru : Mais…

Kyo : Tu vas te noyer si tu vas trop vite ! N'oublie pas que tu as perdu ta vigueur et ta souplesse !

Tohru : Ne t'en fais pas !

Kyo soupira et lui enfila une bouée et plongea dans la mer en la tirant. Tohru est si surprise que tout à coup elle se mit à rire sincèrement…

Kyo surpris : Eh ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

Tohru : Hi hi hi… C'est vraiment trop drôle !

Kyo : …

Tohru : AH ! Kyo ! Tu es rentré dans l'eau !! Ça ne te dérange pas ?!

Kyo se rapprocha de Tohru et l'embrassa sur la joue…

Kyo : Ça me fait du bien de te voir rire… Tu rentres ou tu restes encore ?

Tohru : Je rentre avec toi !

Kyo et Tohru allèrent sur la plage tandis que les autres rejoignent Momiji. Tohru remet la chemise de Kyo. La jeune fille sourit chaleureusement à son ami qui le lui rendit. Ils regardèrent les autres s'amuser tranquillement de la plage. Tohru posa sa main sur celle de Kyo afin de se sentir rassurée.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : Confessions 

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde s'amuse bien. Tohru ne quitte pas Kyo une seule minute même quand Momiji et Kisa viennent les rejoindre de temps en temps pour parler de tout et de rien sans jamais parler du drame que la nigiri avait subi. Mey et Frédérique, qui avaient entendu leur amie crier, savent maintenant la vérité…

Mey : C'était pire ce qu'on aurait imaginé…

Frédérique : Je sais… Seul Kyo l'apaise…

Mey : Ils se ressemblent tellement sauf que Tohru n'est pas si caractérielle !

Frédérique : C'est vrai…. Elle est la douceur même. Elle a transformé mieux que nous Kyo.

Mey : N'oublie pas qu'elle peut aussi se montrer très cruelle quand elle veut.

Frédérique : Je sais bien. Personne n'avait réussi à la calmer quand elle agissait ainsi…

Voix : Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?

Les deux filles se retournèrent brusquement et se retrouvèrent face à Yuki.

Frédérique : Yuki ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Yuki : Désolé Frédérique… Tu ne m'avais pas entendu.

Frédérique : Yun… C'est la vérité. Même sa mère n'arrivait pas.

Mey : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je revienne mais Tohru a l'air beaucoup plus calme.

Frédérique : Moi non plus, je ne sais pas…

Voix : Frédérique ! Mey ! Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous baigner ?

Frédérique : Marie ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais des choses à régler avec Mey !

Marie bouda mais pas longtemps puisque Momiji l'a rejoint ainsi que Kisa. Ils s'amusèrent sous les yeux attendris des autres.

Frédérique : Regarde Tohru… Elle rit beaucoup quand elle est avec Kyo.

Hatsuharu qui rejoint Mey : Tohru nous a changés mais nous n'avons rien pu faire pour elle…

Mey : Là, tu te trompes Hatsuharu ! C'est grâce à Kyo !

Yuki : Fred ? Si on allait se baigner ?

Frédérique : D'accord Yun !

Les deux amoureux s'en allèrent en laissant Mey et Hatsuharu ensemble.

Hatsuharu : Elle a l'air très heureux avec Kyo…

Mey : Je sais, peut-être que Kyo a trouvé son âme sœur ?

Hatsuharu : Pourquoi pas Tohru ?

Mey : Elle ne le reconnaîtra pas tout de suite… Cela prendra plus de temps pour elle qui est très innocente…

Pendant ce temps, Kyo et Tohru s'amusent en rigolant au bord de l'eau quand soudain une grosse vague les aspergea tous les deux. Cela met en colère le neko qui demande à la mer de cesser…

Tohru : Hi hi hi ! C'est trop drôle ! On ne peut pas se battre contre la mer ! Hi hi hi !

Kyo rougit : Ne ri-go-le pas ! Compris ?

Tohru : D'a… D'accord !

Kyo : … !

Tohru : Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Hatsuharu : Je ne l'ai jamais vue si joyeuse…

Mey : Moi non plus. Elle gardait le sourire mais il était forcé et triste. Là, je ne la reconnais plus…

Hatsuharu : Je pense qu'il n'y a que Kyo qui saura mieux nous l'expliquer…

Mey : Je sais mais laissons-le avec Tohru.

Soudain Shiguré et Hatori arrivent à la maison secondaire. Mey les aperçoit et s'en approcha…

Mey inquiète : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shiguré : Rien Mey. Je suis venu vous voir en maillot de bain !

Mey : Pervers !

Hatori : A ce que je vois, Tohru cache son dos…

Shiguré surpris : Qu'est ce qu'elle a dans son dos ?

Mey : Ce n'est pas tes affaires Scribouillard ! Hatori, il était temps que tu sois là parce que Tohru a encore fait une crise il y a quelques jours à cause d'Hiro.

Hatori : Mey, je ne peux rien faire. La seule personne qui parvient à la calmer est Kyo. Il est son seul calmant sur ses douleurs. Tohru est notre calmant à tous.

Shiguré : J'ai l'intuition qu'ils vont finir ensemble.

Mey : Tu te moques de moi là, Shiguré ! Hatori, parle en quand même avec Tohru…

Hatori : …

Un peu plus tard tout le monde est à la maison secondaire. Tohru prépare à manger tandis que tout le monde est au salon…

Mey : Kyo ! Tu sais, je n'avais jamais vu le vrai sourire de Tohru auparavant.

Kyo : Moi si.

Frédérique : Comment se fait-il ?

Kyo : Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, elle m'a toujours parlé sincèrement ce qu'elle ressent. Je la fuyais mais Tohru me rattrapait toujours pas comme Kagura. Quand c'est elle qui fuyait, j'étais surpris qu'on inverse les rôles. Au moment où on réalisait ce qu'on faisait mutuellement, on s'était mis à rire… C'était à ce moment là que j'avais remarqué le vrai sourire de Tohru…

Pendant ce temps à la cuisine, Hatori est avec Tohru pour parler de ce qui s'était passé ce matin…

Hatori : C'est vrai qu'Hiro ignore ce que tu caches au fond de ton cœur. Il est maladroit.

Tohru : Je sais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Hatori : Tohru, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, non ?

Tohru : Hatori… dites-moi la vérité… La mère de Kyo n'est-elle pas celle de Kagura ?

Hatori : … Kagura est bien la sœur aînée de Kyo mais comment le sais-tu ?

Tohru : Quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai rencontré mon ancêtre qui m'a tout raconté. Seul vous ou maître Kazuma pouvez dévoiler la vérité.

Hatori : Pas forcément. Nous ne pouvons pas dévoiler la vérité tant qu'Akito est encore en vie. C'est un secret bien gardé. Tohru, Même si tu sais cela, tu dois garder cette information pour toi.

Tohru : Je sais Hatori. Au fait comment va Kagura ?

Hatori surpris : Tu t'inquiètes malgré ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Tohru : Je sais que c'est stupide mais il faudra bien un jour que Kagura cesse de faire du mal. Des fois, même si on ne peut pas tout pardonner tout le mal qu'elle a fait, on peut essayer de la comprendre. C'est en partie de ma faute parce que je refusais de lui raconter mon passé très douloureux.

Hatori : Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas ? Pourquoi Kyo ?

Tohru : J'avais peur au fond de moi, peur qu'on ne me comprenne pas tout ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai des questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Seulement elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle rend très malheureux son entourage.

Hatori : Tu dis vrai mais elle l'avait cherché. Au fait, Mey m'a dit que Kyo a réussi à vaincre Yuki. Elle m'a dit qu'Akito a cette fois-ci assisté au combat entre Yuki et Kyo mais il faudra attendre au pire.

Tohru : Merci de m'avertir Hatori. Je veillerai ! Grâce à mon don, je saurai comment réagir !

Voix : **qu'est ce que tu racontes, mey ?! tohru est ma confidente un point c'est tout ! nous sommes seulement très amis !**

Mey : **En es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ?! Elle ne te lâche plus !**

Kyo : **je préfère la compagnie de thoru à celle de kagura ! tohru ne me met jamais en pièces !**

Tohru et Hatori se regardent très surpris puis ils se mettent à rire avant de rejoindre les autres au salon.

Tohru : Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi embêtez-vous Kyo ?

Mey : Parce que je sais qu'il est amoureux c'est tout.

Tohru rouge : **arrêtez ! mêlez-vous de vos affaires !** D'ailleurs Mey, tu es bien amoureuse de quelqu'un, non ?

Mey : …

Frédérique : C'est exact, Tohru !

Mey : Toi, tu peux parler ! Ton amour est Yuki !

Frédérique : **la ferme !**

Marie : Frédérique ! Sois polie !

Frédérique : Tu peux parler petite sœur ! Tu es avec Momiji !

Momiji : **ça suffit !**

Hiro : C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Yuki : Tu peux parler Hiro ! Tu aimes Kisa !

Hiro : …

Kisa : Grande sœur ? Tu n'es pas amoureuse ?

Tohru : Non. J'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour vous tous mais tomber amoureux me semble presque inaccessible !

Kyo : Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Tohru ? C'est incompréhensible !

Tohru regarde Kyo sans rien dire mais ce dernier a compris le message. Les autres se demandent ce que Thoru a voulu dire à Kyo. Deux heures plus tard après avoir mangé, Tohru fait la vaisselle en compagnie de Mey tandis que les autres sont en train de faire leurs occupations…

Tohru : Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Mey : Dis-moi pourquoi tu as dit ça tout à l'heure !

Tohru : Parce que c'est totalement vrai.

Mey : Qui a décidé ça ?!

Tohru se rembrunit : Mey, c'est trop facile à deviner…

Mey : **non justement ! ton père et ta mère n'auront jamais pu faire ça ! ni ton grand-père !**

Tohru : Tu as trouvé la réponse toi-même…

Mey surprise : Tout… Tout le reste de ta famille ?!

Tohru soupire : Oui…

Mey : Pour quelle raison ?

Tohru : Parce que je suis fille d'une Yankee !

Mey : C'est complètement stupide !

Tohru : Je sais mais c'est une autre règle imposée par ma famille. Elle n'est plus d'actualité que si l'homme m'accepte telle que je suis et pas comme il voudra que je sois !

Mey : Franchement c'est complètement démodé… Tu es comme Kyo ! Et comment as-tu su tout cela ?

Tohru : Mey, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Après ma famille, ce sont ses amis qui m'ont fait savoir ! Moi une innocente ! Ils m'ont accusée ! Pourtant je n'ai pas perdu espoir mais depuis que je vivais toute seule, j'ai tout perdu sauf ma fierté.

Mey : Et depuis ton installation chez Shiguré ?

Tohru : Je n'espère pas même si je passe des jours heureux avec eux car j'ai peur de tout perdre. C'est bête mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il y a toujours un espoir.

Mey : C'est très dur… Je n'aurai jamais imaginé tout cela…

Un peu plus tard, Tohru n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Elle alla s'entraîner un peu sur la plage pour se défouler quand soudain elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle…

Kyo : Tohru ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Tohru : Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Pourquoi viens-tu toujours me retrouver ?

Kyo : Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Tohru soupire : Je suppose que tu aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai dit que tomber amoureux me semble presque inaccessible ?

Kyo : Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire les raisons !

Tohru : Je sais bien… Mais tu…

Kyo mit un doigt sur les lèvres de son amie puis s'approcha de son oreille…

Kyo : Ne te force pas, Tohru. Tu me diras quand tu voudras vraiment le faire. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu te sentes obligée de te justifier ? Même si j'ai envie de tout savoir sur toi, tu as le droit de garder quelques secrets.

Tohru : Kyo ? Ecoute-moi… Si tu as ce sentiment, c'est parce que j'ai trop longtemps gardé pour moi tout ce que j'endurais. Je n'en peux plus… En fait, j'en ai marre… Je suis fatiguée de tout garder pour moi. Mais toi ? N'est ce pas pareil ?

Kyo : Si tu dis vrai… Un jour je te dirai quelque chose qui me tient à cœur…

Tohru : Alors moi aussi, je te dirai les raisons qui m'ont poussé à dire cela…

Kyo : D'accord. Je risque d'être enfermé jusqu'à la mort quand j'aurai terminé le lycée… Je ne pourrai pas être à l'université ni reprendre le dojo de mon maître…

Tohru : Pourquoi me sens-je si triste et si heureuse avec Kyo ? Avec Yuki, je suis tout le temps triste ! Quel est ce sentiment qui brûle tout mon être ?

La jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête puis déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur la joue de Kyo près de sa bouche. Surpris, Kyo ne dit rien et la laissa faire même s'il sent son boxer le serrer. Le chat leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Tohru pour lui rendre son baiser sur la joue près de sa bouche. Les jours passent dans la bonne humeur et la veille du retour des vacances, tout le monde décide de faire un feu d'artifices avant de reprendre leur cours normal…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : La jalousie de Kyo 

C'est la reprise des classes. Tohru, Frédérique, Mey, Yuki et Kyo retrouvent Arisa et Saki…

Arisa : Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau qui arrive aujourd'hui.

Mey : Ah ? Qui ?

Arisa : Je ne sais pas. C'est un garçon.

Frédérique moqueuse : Tu es amoureuse Arisa ?

Arisa énervée : **MAIS NON !**

Tohru et Kyo : **MENTEUSE !**

Saki : C'est vrai. Arisa n'arrête pas de parler d'un garçon qu'elle a rencontré à la supérette.

Mey : Qui ça ?

Tohru et Kyo : Kuréno !

Frédérique surprise : Ku… Kuréno ?!

Arisa rouge et énervée : **arrêtez !**

Yuki : Tohru… Chat stupide… Votre cri était parfaitement synchronisé !

Kyo :** m'appelle pas chat stupide ! sale rat !**

Tohru menaçante : Recommence encore une fois Yuki et tu me paieras ça !

Tous : …

Tohru d'une voix douce : Tu viens Kyo ?

Kyo rouge : J'arrive.

Le chat et la nigiri allèrent à leurs places l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que les autres sont très surpris…

Mey : Franchement Kyo agit comme un calmant sur Tohru.

Frédérique : Yun… N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à Tohru que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble alors cesse d'appeler Kyo ainsi. Tu rends automatiquement très malheureuse Tohru.

Arisa : Je trouve qu'ils sont de plus en plus proches tous les deux, pas vrai Saki ?

Saki : Je n'aime pas ça…

Mey : Tu ne peux rien faire Saki. Tohru a besoin de Kyo pour avancer parce qu'il est le seul qui la fait rire et qui l'a transformée. Tohru m'a l'air beaucoup plus calme et plus ouverte quand elle est avec lui.

Frédérique : Allons en cours !

Tout le monde alla à leur place quand le professeur Mayuko Shiraki arriva…

Mayuko : Bien. J'aimerai vous présenter votre nouveau camarade de classe. Tu peux entrer !

C'est à ce moment là qu'un jeune homme assez grand entra dans la classe. Il lança un regard arrogant à la classe en détaillant les filles qui sont subjuguées par sa beauté : Il est mince, élancé et a des yeux d'un bleu turquoise qui ressortent par ses cheveux blonds. Tohru le regarda mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne l'aime pas du tout sans le montrer. Le nouveau sourit à la nigiri qui ne lui répondit même pas. Elle lui jeta un regard dénué d'émotion et n'est pas atteint par sa beauté. Kyo, qui regardait la réaction de son amie, sourit intérieurement. Le nouveau parle d'une voix sensuelle à rendre complètement folles les filles…

Le nouveau : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je m'appelle Shurato Hiiragizawa, j'ai 16 ans et pour celles qui s'intéressent, je suis célibataire !

Kyo et Tohru : Il ne manque pas d'air !

Saki : …

Yuki : J'espère qu'il ne va pas piquer ma Frédérique !

Mey : Il est complètement taré ou quoi ?!

Frédérique : Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais faire un malheur !

Shurato alla à sa place qui lui était réservé tandis que le cours commence. Kyo, lassé par le cours au bout de quelques minutes, regarda sa voisine qui travaille tout en jetant un regard démuni d'émotion au nouveau. Cela le mit en colère mais la nigiri se tourna vers son seul ami et regarda Kyo inquiète. Ce dernier essaya de reprendre contenance et sourit maladroitement. Rassurée, Tohru lui rendit son sourire accompagné d'un regard si doux ce qui le fit rougir. Le chat reprend son cours sans se soucier du nouveau qui lança un regard méprisant. A la pause, Tohru rejoint ses amies avec les Soma tandis que Shurato se fait entourer par des filles qui le mitraillent de questions.

Arisa : Eh bien, on dirait qu'il est déjà populaire !

Saki : Il est très beau… Pas vrai Tohru ?

Mey : …

Frédérique : …

Kyo : …

Yuki : …

Tohru : Pfffff ! Parle pour toi ! J'ai vu pire ! Le seul qui compte pour moi est…

Mey : En tout cas, je n'ai pas aimé la façon comment il a regardé Tohru !

Frédérique : Moi non plus ! Et puis, je suis déjà prise !

Arisa : Ah oui ! Ton prince Yuki est là pour te protéger !

Yuki : Si seulement il pouvait garder toutes les filles pour lui ! Cela m'arrangerait !

Kyo énervé : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! Même… ?!

Tohru surprise : Moi ?! Tu rigoles ou quoi Yuki ?!

Yuki : Pardon Tohru, je me suis mal exprimé ! Je voulais dire toutes les filles sauf Mey, Frédérique, Saki, Arisa et toi.

Frédérique : Je préfère ça, Yun.

Kyo : Mouais !

Arisa : Serais-tu jaloux, carotte ?

Kyo : Et puis quoi encore ?! Dis pas des conneries, Yankee ! Je déteste les mecs qui ont cet air arrogant.

Tohru : Personne ne pourra rivaliser avec celui qui m'est cher à mon cœur !

En disant cela, la nigiri jeta un regard discret à Kyo qui remarqua le coup d'œil sans rien dire. C'est à ce moment là que Shurato s'est dirigé vers Tohru et les autres abandonnant son futur fan-club. Il adressa un sourire méprisant à Yuki et Kyo qui eurent une soudaine envie de le jeter par la fenêtre puis se tourna vers les cinq filles qu'il aborda d'un air charmeur et dragueur…

Shurato : Bonjour mesdemoiselles, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Mey sèche : Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?!

Frédérique sèche : Tu n'as pas assez de filles comme ça ?!

Tohru en colère : Arrêtez ! D'ailleurs Shurato, je n'apprécie pas du tout la façon dont vous avez regardé Kyo et Yuki ! Recommencez encore et vous aurez affaire à moi !

Shurato : Tu es très belle quand tu te mets en colère…

Tohru agacée : **non je ne suis pas belle du tout !**

Shurato : Mais si !

Tohru : Je vais faire un malheur ! Kyo aide-moi, je t'en prie sinon je vais exploser !

Saki : Si tu veux savoir qui nous sommes, tu n'as qu'à arrêter tout de suite de dire des bêtises !

Arisa : On s'en fout si tu es célibataire ou fiancé !

Shurato : Très bien.

Saki : Je suis Saki Hanajima et voici mes amies Arisa Uotani, Mey Soma, Frédérique Mayuko et elle c'est Tohru Honda !

Shurato en prenant la main de Tohru : Tohru… C'est vraiment un beau nom… Il y a de l'innocence mêlée à de la beauté…

Ennuyée, Tohru arracha brusquement sa main des siennes. Yuki voulut aider Tohru mais son fan-club ne lui laissa pas le temps. Kyo, qui était à côté de lui, a toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de se jeter sur Shurato pour lui apprendre à toucher à SA Tohru !

Kyo : MA Tohru ?! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?!

Tohru mit une main devant sa figure : Je vais exploser ! Aidez-moi !

Kyo remarqua que Tohru est à la limite de la fureur. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prend par les épaules. Il se pencha sur elle, son visage très proche du sien ce qui a pour effet de calmer tout de suite Tohru.

Kyo murmure à son oreille : Calme-toi, Tohru… Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens quand tu es très en colère… Et puis j'aime beaucoup te voir rire… Ton rire si chaleureux et si sincère que je ne peux jamais oublier ! N'oublie pas que… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Tu m'es très chère à mon cœur. Et toi ? Qui est cette personne qui est très chère à ton cœur ?

Tohru devient rouge pivoine en se souvenant tous les moments qu'elle a passé avec Kyo puis elle se retourna et s'approcha à son tour de son oreille…

Tohru murmure à Kyo : La personne qui m'est très chère à mon cœur est celle avec qui j'ai quasiment tout dit toutes mes souffrances, mes peurs… C'est toi Kyo ! Tu agis comme un calmant pour moi et c'est réciproque n'est ce pas ? Tu es le seul qui me fait rire ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

Kyo, qui a fait une crise de jalousie, sourit satisfait ce qui exaspéra Shurato. Ce dernier se tourna vers Tohru…

Shurato : Tohru, on mange ensemble ce midi ?

Kyo : C'est impossible ! Elle mange déjà avec quelqu'un.

Shurato : C'est quoi ton problème, Poil de carotte ! Tu te mets en travers de mon chemin ?

Kyo et Tohru : Arrête Blondinet !

Yuki et Frédérique : Votre cri était parfaitement synchronisé !

Shurato : Dis donc rouquin, Tohru est trop parfaite pour toi ! C'est ta petite amie ?!

Kyo : **non !**

Tohru : **recommence encore une fois de dire des bêtises et tu le regretteras !**

Tohru se retourna et alla à sa place suivie de Kyo. Un peu plus tard, après les cours, Shurato alla rejoindre Tohru pour manger avec elle mais Kyo a été plus rapide en saisissant la main de sa confidente sous le regard amusé des amies de Tohru. Les deux confidents mangèrent sur le toit de l'école…

Kyo : Tohru… Merci…

Tohru rouge : Moi aussi je te remercie…

Kyo : Je savais bien que tu ailles craquer….

Tohru : Tu me connais mieux que personne !

Kyo sourit : Je sais…

Tohru : Je ne t'ai pas menti tout à l'heure… Tu sais à propos de…

Kyo surpris : Tu… Tu le pensais vraiment ?!

Tohru rit : Bien sûr ! Tu sais… Tout est arrangé avec Yuki ! Il n'était pas amoureux de moi mais il aimait toujours Frédérique. Je pense que c'était un moment de détresse… Au début, avant que je reçoive la lettre de Frédérique, j'étais partagée entre Yuki et toi mais petit à petit j'ai découvert mes véritables sentiments envers vous deux… Maintenant c'est clair mais il y a quelque chose qui m'est encore interdit…

Kyo : C'est de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Tohru : Oui.

Kyo embrassa son amie sur la joue près de sa bouche ce qui fait rougir la nigiri.

Kyo : Tu es très belle quand tu souris, quand tu rougis et surtout quand tu te mets très en colère… Eh ! Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Tohru a plaqué ses mains sur son visage. Alors Kyo les enleva doucement et reprit :

Kyo : Tohru ! Ne te cache pas !

Tohru : Je… Je ne suis pas belle !

Kyo insiste : Oh que si, tu es très belle ! Et puis, je me sens si bien près de toi !

Tohru gênée : … Heu… Les cours vont reprendre…. Mais quelle idiote je fais ! Il me complimente et voilà ce que je réponds !

Kyo sourit en se levant prêt pour partir car il savait qu'il a mis son amie dans l'embarras mais Tohru le retient par la manche de son uniforme. Surpris, Kyo se retourna et la vit pleurer…

Kyo : Pourquoi pleures-tu Tohru ?

Tohru : … Je… Ce…

Kyo : Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, Tohru. Tu as en partie raison…

Tohru : Kyo… Peut-on reprendre tout ce la ce soir ?

Kyo en essuyant les yeux de son amie : Bien sûr Tohru ! Allez souris !

Tohru fit un sourire dévastateur ce qui chavira le cœur de Kyo. Ils retournèrent en cours qui se passa un peu au calme. Puis la pause arriva et Shurato s'approche de Tohru tandis que Kyo eut encore du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur Shurato pour lui apprendre à respecter les autres. Le nouveau lança un regard mesquin au rouquin ce qui n'échappa aux yeux de Tohru qui fulmine intérieurement…

Shurato : Ce n'est pas très gentil de me refuser de manger avec toi, Tohru. Demain peut-on manger ensemble ?

Kyo : Elle ne pourra pas non plus !

Shurato : Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Poil de carotte !

Kyo : Grrrrrr !!!!!!! Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

Shurato : Tohru, laisse-le tomber et sors avec moi !

Frédérique : **ça va pas non !**

Shurato : Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous !

Yuki : **pas question ! touche pas ma petite amie !**

Yuki se rapprocha de Frédérique en faisant attention à sa transformation. Tohru se rapprocha dangereusement de Shurato et le menaça :

Tohru : **ose encore une fois de traiter kyo de poil de carotte et je t'enverrai A l'hopital !**

Shurato : Ta colère est si magnifique !

Tohru menaçante : **tu crois ça ?! je peux me montrerplus cruelle que tu ne peux imaginer ! kyo est tout pour moi alors dégage ou je vais exploser !**

Shurato insista : Pourrons-nous manger ensemble demain ?

Tohru : C'est pas vrai ?! Je vais faire un malheur ! Kyo ! A l'aide ! Je ne vais pas résister à rester calme ! Je vais exploser !

Kyo qui avait remarqué l'état étrange de son amie intervient en sa faveur : La réponse est « **non **» !

Kyo posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Tohru qui se calma comme par magie et suit son ami jusqu'à sa table. Shurato revient à la charge devant l'exaspération des amis de Tohru…

Shurato : Tohru ! C'est à toi de répondre ! Pas ce gars-là ! Il n'est pas fréquentable !

C'est le bouquet ! Tohru serra ses poings avec rage et semble qu'elle a pété un plomb…

Tohru hystérique : **pas frequentable ?! tu ne le connais pas ! c'est pas toi qui dois me dicter qui je dois frequenter !!!!!!! fous-moi la paix blondinet !!!!!!!!!!! tu ne peux pas comprendre tout ce que j'endure depuis des années ! comme l'a dit kyo, ma reponse reste et restera a jamais negative !!!!!!!!!!!! jamais je ne mangerai ni sortirai avec vous !!!!!!!!!!! j'en ai marre !!!!!!!!!!! marre de tout !!!!!!**

Kyo posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son amie pour l'empêcher de casser quelque chose dans la classe ou frapper avec violence une personne parce qu'il connaît très bien la force de frappe de Tohru. Mey, Frédérique, Saki, Arisa et Yuki restèrent pétrifiés sur place tandis que tous les autres sont dans le couloir sauf Shurato qui n'a pas peur.

Kyo : Yuki, fais sortir ce con ! J'aurai du mal à retenir Tohru !

Yuki : Tu veux dire que…

Kyo énervé : **discute pas sale rat ! fais-le pour tohru !**

Yuki : Tu as raison, désolé… Toi, le nouveau tu ferais mieux de sortir tout de suite !

Shurato : Pas question !

Hors d'elle, Tohru s'arracha violemment des mains de Kyo qui la rattrapa à temps. Mais c'est trop tard, le rouquin reçoit un coup très violent au visage et lâcha son amie sous l'impact. Cette dernière quitta tout de suite la classe pour se réfugier sur le toit de l'école. Kyo soupira et s'en alla tout de suite la rejoindre tandis que Yuki, Saki, Arisa, Mey et Frédérique empêchèrent Shurato de quitter la classe…

Yuki : Saki ! Va prévenir le prof !

Saki en s'en allant : Bien !

Mey : C'est bien fait ! Fallait pas chercher des noises à Tohru !

Frédérique : Si Kyo n'a pas pu la contrôler, c'est à cause de toi ! Tu as été trop loin ! Tu ne connais pas Tohru ! Elle n'est pas si calme que tu ne le crois ! Si un jour, tu l'embêtes encore une fois, elle t'enverra définitivement à l'hôpital ! C'est notre dernier avertissement !

Saki revient avec Mayuko Shiraki immédiatement…

Mayuko : Toi, Shurato, suis-moi immédiatement ! Où est Tohru Honda ?

Mey : Avec Kyo Soma pour se calmer.

Mayuko : Alors suis-moi Mey. On va régler ça !

Mayuko emmena Mey et Shurato dans le bureau d'entretien…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 : Les vrais sentiments de Kyo 

Sur le toit de l'école, Tohru pleura à chaudes larmes recroquevillée parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a frappé dans sa colère Kyo, on seul ami.

Tohru : Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?! Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal !

Le chat retrouva son amie recroquevillée sur le toit. Doucement il s'approcha d'elle puis passa une main caressante sur les cheveux de la jeune fille en asseyant à côté d'elle…

Kyo : Calme-toi maintenant. C'est fini… Tu n'as pas fait exprès parce que je sais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas en arriver là. Ce nouveau est allé trop loin et tu as explosé. Je ne t'en veux pas pour le coup que tu m'as assené. Tout le monde a eu peur de toi parce qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu ainsi mais pour eux c'est la première fois qu'ils te voient si furieuse. Allez du calme…

Tohru redressa la tête et regarda son ami en train de sourire. Doucement, elle s'approche de lui et embrassa la joue bleuie en pleurant. Kyo passa un bras autour du cou de son amie pour qu'elle se sente rassurée. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'entretien, Mayuko écouta les faits de Shurato tandis que Mey fulmine devant tant de mensonges !

Mayuko : Ça suffit Shurato ! Mey, dis-moi la vérité.

Shurato : Mais je jure que c'est la vérité ! Tohru m'aime !

Mey explosa : **la ferme blondinet !**

Mayuko : Mey, tu connais Tohru ?

Mey calme : Oui c'est une amie très sincère qui souffre énormément à cause de son passé. Elle a besoin de Kyo pour se sentir plus calme. Lui seul a réussi à la calmer et à la rendre plus gaie et plus ouverte mais Tohru a un côté très fragile. Shurato dicte la conduite que Tohru doit prendre sans se gêner en lui demandant de laisser tomber ses amis ! Tohru n'a pas apprécié qu'il maltraite Kyo et Yuki. Tohru est un peu caractérielle mais elle est douce quand elle veut. Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tout le traumatisme que Tohru a subi.

Mayuko : Vous avez menti, Shurato.

Shurato : En aucun moment elle a dit que Tohru aime Kyo !

Mayuko : En aucun moment elle a dit que Tohru t'aime ! Mais c'est facile de deviner que Tohru est proche de Kyo. Ils sont très souvent ensemble quand les autres ne sont pas là.

Mey : Tohru et Kyo sont deux confidents inséparables.

Mayuko : Elle vit toujours chez Shiguré ?

Mey : Oui. Vous pouvez contacter aussi Hatori Soma. C'est son médecin.

Mayuko : On aura toujours des problèmes avec les Soma ! Shiguré et Hatori… Bien je vais contacter Hatori car Tohru a besoin de repos. Shurato, à l'avenir, n'ennuie pas Mademoiselle Honda inconsidérément ! Laisse-la tranquille !

Shurato : Soma ? Vous êtes combien Soma ?!

Mey : 200 personnes dont 50 personnes vivent au manoir ! Tu n'as aucune chance contre eux !

Shurato s'étrangla avec sa salive sans pouvoir rien dire. Amusée, Mayuko renvoya ses deux élèves en classe et appela Hatori. Sur le toit de l'école, Tohru s'est calmée et emmena Kyo à l'infirmerie pour soigner la joue bleuie.

Tohru : Pardon Kyo, je ne voulais pas.

Kyo : Je sais Tohru. Ne te culpabilise pas. Merci de m'avoir défendu ! Allez souris !

La jeune fille sourit chaleureusement accompagné d'un regard si doux que Kyo devient rouge pivoine. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hatori arriva en compagnie de Mayuko à l'infirmerie ce qui surprirent les deux inséparables.

Kyo : Que se passe-t-il, Hatori ?

Hatori : Tohru va rentrer chez Shiguré. Et toi, ça va aller à ton visage ? C'est le nouveau qui t'a fait ça ?

Tohru rouge de Honte : Non c'est moi…

Hatori surpris : Toi ?

Kyo : Tohru, tu peux tout dire à Hatori. Moi, je suis en retard pour le cours.

Tohru : Pardon !

Kyo sourit : Arrête de dire ça, tu veux ?

Tohru : Mouis. A tout à l'heure…

Kyo : Oui à tout à l'heure…

Mayuko à Kyo : Tiens c'est un justificatif de ton retard.

Kyo : Merci !

Kyo s'en alla en classe tandis que Mayuko donna les affaires de Tohru que Mey a récupéré pour elle.

Mayuko : Hatori, j'espère que vous allez trouver un remède pour Tohru…

Hatori : Je suis désolé, Mayuko mais c'est impossible. Son seul remède est la présence de Kyo dans les parages. Il agit comme un calmant sur Tohru. Si Kyo n'a rien pu faire aujourd'hui c'est que le nouveau l'a poussée à bout en la provoquant. Tohru atteint les limites de la crise et explose quand on lui fait déborder la vase. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a ce problème.

Mayuko : Je comprends. Et personne d'autre n'avait réussi ?

Tohru : Non, Kyo est le premier…

Hatori : On y va Tohru.

Tohru : Oui ! Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé…

Mayuko : J'espère que cela ne reproduira plus.

Tohru : Je l'espère aussi, au revoir Madame.

Mayuko : Au revoir Tohru.

Le dragon et la nigiri quittèrent le lycée et allèrent chez Shiguré qui est surpris…

Shiguré : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hatori ? Tu me piques ma femme ?

Hatori : Arrête de dire des stupidités !

Tohru énervée :** ou je t'expedie sur le toit !**

Shiguré : …

Hatori : Tohru, tu te calmes et tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé. Kyo te l'a demandé.

Au nom de Kyo, Tohru se calma tout de suite.

Tohru : On a un nouvel élève aujourd'hui…

Shiguré : Comment est-il ?

Tohru : Pffffff !!!!!! Vraiment Shiguré en fait trop !!!!!!!!! C'est un grand garçon mince, élancé, blond aux yeux bleus turquoises. Il nous a lancé un regard arrogant à toute la classe avant de me regarder en souriant. Il y avait quelque chose en lui que j'aimais pas du tout…

Shiguré : Parce que tu aimes quelqu'un…

Tohru rouge : **arrête !!!!!!**

Hatori : Ça suffit Shiguré ! Tais-toi ! Laisse la raconter !

Tohru expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé le matin depuis l'arrivée de Shurato, la façon comment il s'était présenté et comment il lui a mis en colère. Elle expliqua pourquoi Kyo est intervenu en sa faveur…

Shiguré : Une crise de jalousie ?

Tohru : …

Hatori : Tais-toi ! Continue Tohru.

Tohru continua ses explications : L'insistance de Shurato pour qu'elle mange avec lui, sa colère quand j'ai refusé etc.

Hatori : Tohru, évite le plus possible ce nouveau même si c'est très difficile à faire.

Tohru : tout ce que je veux c'est d'être tranquille ! Ce nouveau me donne envie de vomir !

Kyo rentra en compagnie de Yuki et de Fédérique. Mey ne peut pas à cause d'Akito.

Kyo inquiet : Comment te sens-tu, Tohru ?

Tohru : Mieux… Je vais préparer à manger, vous restez, Hatori ?

Hatori : Bien sûr, Tohru.

Kyo : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Tohru : Merci Kyo. Viens !

Le chat et la nigiri allèrent à la cuisine et préparèrent à manger en discutant. Peu après, Kyo alla au salon pour mettre la table tandis que Yuki l'observe à la dérobée. D'un coup d'œil vers sa petite amie, il se décida à poser quelques questions à son cousin…

Yuki : Eh ! Kyo !

Kyo : Quoi ?

Yuki : Pourquoi es-tu énervé tout à l'heure avec Shurato ?

Kyo blêmit et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre…

Kyo : Je connais trop bien Tohru. Je sais à quel moment elle va se mettre en colère ou devenir complètement hors d'elle. Pourquoi ?

Yuki et Frédérique : Tu nous as vraiment étonnés quand t'as fait ta crise de jalousie !!!

Kyo : **quoi ?! racontez pas de conneries !!!** Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'abord ?

Frédérique : T'es amoureux de Tohru.

Kyo : **heeeeiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn ??????? non mais ça va pas à la tête !!!!!! il n'y a rien entre tohru et moi !!!!!!!!!!**

Yuki : On n'a pas dit ça ! T'as complètement craqué sur elle…

Kyo rouge : Mais non je…

Voix : Voilà j'ai fini !!!

Tohru vient d'entrer au salon chargé et Kyo la remercia intérieurement de l'avoir sauvé de la situation. Tohru est un peu fatiguée et a failli de tomber si Kyo n'était pas venu l'aider. Pendant ce temps, Yuki, Frédérique, Shiguré et Hatori se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Le repas fut plutôt animé, Shiguré ne manque pas une occasion de taquiner Kyo sous le regard consterné de Yuki, Frédérique et d'Hatori. Tohru devient rouge pivoine…

Tohru énervée : **arrête !!!!!!!!!!!**

Kyo énervé : **c'est pas fini ?????!!!!!!!!**

Après le repas, Kyo monta sur le toit pour réfléchir et toutes ses pensées se convergèrent vers Tohru. Il repensa à tous les moments qu'il a passé avec elle…

Kyo : Ils ont raison… L'autre jour, j'ai dit à Tohru que je me sentais si bien près d'elle… Mais elle ? Est-ce pareil ? Que ressent-elle ? Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Kyo regarda le ciel étoilé pour chercher une affirmation. Une étoile filante passa et le rouquin sourit car son vœu est fait. Pendant ce temps, Tohru est allée à son dojo et s'entraîna seule en pensant à la règle qui lui interdisait d'aimer quelqu'un. Soudain elle sentit une force en elle qui lui dit que si elle veut vraiment aimer quelqu'un, elle doit être vraiment sûre de ses sentiments pour la personne alors la règle se brisera. La jeune fille quitta son dojo en courant et arriva chez Shiguré en trombe. Le chat la vit entrer et l'entendit se diriger dans une pièce. Il descendit à son tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il entendit du bruit en provenance de la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Yuki ramène sa petite amie chez Kazuma. Chez Shiguré, Kyo attendit que son amie ait fini de se doucher pour lui parler. Cette dernière quitta la salle de bain et se retrouva face à Kyo qui rougit vu à la façon dont elle est habillée Tohru…

Tohru : Comment va ta blessure ?

Kyo : Ça ira ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui ?

Tohru : Viens…

Le chat suivit son amie dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils s'assirent sur le lit…

Tohru : Je ne t'ai pas répondu à la pause de midi…

Kyo : Prends ton temps, Tohru. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre hâtivement.

Tohru : Tu es sûr ?

Kyo : Oui. C'est très important d'écouter ton cœur, Tohru.

Tohru : Merci Kyo. Au fait, quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure avec Hatori, tu sais ce qu'a dit Shiguré ?

Kyo : Il a dit quelque chose comme à son habitude ?

Tohru : Oui ! Il a dit à Hatori comme cela : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hatori ? Tu me piques ma femme ?

Kyo : Sale clebs !

Tohru: Hatori lui a répondu d'arrêter de dire des stupidités…

Kyo : Et toi ? J'espère que tu lui as dit quelque chose ?!

Tohru : Hi hi hi ! Bien sûr ! J'étais énervée !

Kyo surpris : Tu ne lui as pas dit…

Tohru : Quoi ?

Kyo : « Ou je t'expédie sur le toit » ?!

Tohru : Hi hi hi ! Mais bien sûr que si !

Kyo : Eh ! C'est ma réplique ça !

Tohru : Et alors ?

Kyo : … Rien… Tu me surprendras toujours !

Tohru : …

Kyo passa une main autour du cou de son amie et l'attira à la limite de son torse. Tohru se laissa faire…

Tohru : Quelle est cette sensation de bien-être ? Je me sens si rassurée chaque fois que Kyo est près de moi. Je me sens si bien près de lui. Mais qu'est ce que j'éprouve vraiment pour lui ?

Kyo : Tohru, je t'aime et j'aimerai avoir le courage de te le dire un jour même si l'espoir est mince.

Fatiguée, Tohru s'endormit dans les bras de son ami qui l'allongea et la borda avant de s'endormir à côté d'elle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : Abandon et vérité 

Le lendemain, Kyo se réveilla et vit Tohru en train de s'habiller sans aucune gêne. La jeune fille redressa la tête et rougit légèrement avant de s'approcher de Kyo. Ce dernier lui prit les mains et la tira vers lui. La jeune fille tomba à genoux et sentit les lèvres de son ami sur la joue si près de sa bouche…

Kyo : Bonjour Tohru chan.

Tohru rouge : Bon… Bonjour Kyo kun

Kyo : Bien dormi ?

Tohru : Oui et toi ?

Kyo : Oui. On y va ?

Tohru se redressa et déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de son ami qui sourit. Un peu plus tard, Yuki, Kyo et Tohru rejoignent Mey, Frédérique Arisa et Saki. Mey prend Tohru à part…

Mey : As-tu fait un rêve prémonitoire ?

Tohru : Non pas depuis que j'ai sauvé Akito.

Mey : Fais attention si tu en fais. D'ailleurs, j'ai su tout à l'heure que Shurato n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner. Reste bien auprès de Kyo sinon tu sais ce qu'il va se passer…

Tohru : Compris… Le con ! Quand va-t-il me lâcher les baskets ?!

Tohru et Mey rejoignent les autres en classe en reprenant chacune leur place. Pendant les cours, Shurato ne lâche pas des yeux Tohru ce qui énerva Kyo. La nigiri fait comme si elle n'avait pas vu le nouveau afin de pouvoir garder son calme.

Kyo : Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ! Tohru m'obsède tellement… Je n'arrive plus à me surpasser de sa présence… Sans elle, je suis rien ! Je t'aime Tohru !

Comme par magie, la nigiri s'est retournée vers Kyo et lui adressa un sourire si chaleureux ce qui le calma sur-le-champ. Shurato est furieux et a envie de vaincre Kyo. Quand Tohru se tourna vers le nouveau, elle lui jeta un regard très glacial qui exprime « Ose de t'approcher de moi et je t'expédie en enfer ! ». Shurato, qui n'a pas l'habitude de voir une fille repousser ses avances, ignora complètement le regard glacial. Mey, qui a tout vu, espère que son amie arrivera à garder son calme. A la pause, Tohru rejoint ses amies avec Kyo quand Shurato s'approcha de la nigiri ce qui rend encore plus jaloux Kyo.

Shurato : Tohru chan ?

Tohru agressive : **qui t'a permis de m'appeler si familièrement ?!**

Mey : C'est pas vrai ?! Il est complètement fou !

Shurato : Pourrons-nous manger ensemble ce midi ?

Tohru : L'imbécile ! Il ne sait pas ce que c'est le refus !

Kyo jaloux : **NON !**

Shurato : C'est pas à toi de répondre Poil de carotte !

Une gifle magistrale s'abat sur la joue de Shurato. Ce dernier fixa la jeune fille furibonde d'un air ébahi…

Tohru menaçante : Ma réponse est non ! Je t'interdis d'insulter Kyo !

Mey : Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite !

Shurato : Il ne fait pas partie de la famille Soma, j'espère !

Mey : …

Frédérique : …

Arisa : …

Saki : …

Tohru : Je vais faire un malheur !

Kyo : Pffffffffffffff !!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki : Bien sûr que si !!!!! C'est mon cousin !!!!!!!!!!

Mey : Shurato, tu ignores mais ces deux garçons font partie de ma famille ! Je suis leur cousine. Celui que tu as insulté est Kyo soma et l'autre est Yuki Soma.

Tohru : Je ne mangerai jamais avec vous ni je ne sortirai jamais non plus parce que… Je suis déjà prise et mon ami ne me lâchera pas si facilement !

Mey : Tu abandonnes ?

Shurato : Non. Un jour Tohru m'appartiendra !

Voix : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?! Le nouveau, tu devrais cesser d'ennuyer Tohru Honda !

Frédérique : Mademoiselle Mayuko !

Mayuko : Saki et Arisa sont venues me chercher. Tohru, tu es avec qui pour manger ?

Tohru : Je mange avec Mey, Frédérique, Arisa, Saki, Yuki et Kyo. De temps en temps, je suis seule avec Kyo.

Mey : Shurato a osé de dire que Tohru lui appartiendrait ! Mon amie n'est pas un vulgaire jouet !

Mayuko : Toi le nouveau, tu es en retenue ! Lâche Tohru !

Shurato ne contredit pas mais il a décidé de se battre. A la pause de midi, Tohru et Kyo s'isolèrent sur le toit.

Kyo furieux : Il m'énerve !

Tohru rit : Tu es trop mignon !

Kyo rougit : Mais non !

Tohru rit : Mais si !

Kyo soupire : Ça va ! Tu as gagné !

Tohru lui sourit tout en regardant son ami.

Kyo : Tu travailles ce soir ?

Tohru : Oui.

Kyo : Je te ramène tes affaires ?

Tohru : C'est gentil, merci.

Kyo : Veux-tu que je vienne chercher ?

Tohru : Oui c'est à 23h à l'entreprise du père de Momiji.

Kyo : Ok. Si je suis un peu en retard, ne traîne pas.

Tohru : Oui.

Plus tard, Tohru quitta l'école en laissant ses affaires à Kyo qui les ramena chez Shiguré. Shurato fait sa retenue avec agacement. Yuki ramène Frédérique et Mey. Arisa et Saki rentrèrent ensemble. Vers 23h, Tohru a fini son travail et quitta l'entreprise. Elle ne vit pas Kyo et s'en alla sans attendre. Sur le chemin, elle se retrouve face à Shurato…

Shurato : Tohru, tu n'es pas gentille !

Tohru : Dégage !

Shurato : Pas question ! Je vais te proposer un marché…

Tohru : Pas question ! Je refuse !

Shurato : Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je suis ici parce que… Une jeune personne m'a demandé de te séduire pour que tu quittes là où tu vis !

Tohru ironique : C'est Akito Soma ?

Shurato : Non, je le connais pas ! C'était une fille brune qui aime un rouquin !

Tohru : Kagura… Je la connais mais tu ne m'auras pas ! Dégage ou…

Shurato : Ou quoi ?

Tohru menaçante : Je te tuerai !

Shurato : Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

Tohru : Si. C'est Kagura ?

Shurato : Oui c'est elle…

Tohru : Abandonne ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! Je m'occupe de Kagura ! C'est en réalité la cousine des autres Soma.

Shurato s'étrangla : Qu… Quoi ?!

Tohru : J'ai déjà affronté Kagura et je pourrai toujours le faire ! A l'avenir évite-moi sinon je le ferai vraiment !

Voix : **touche pas à tohru !!!!!!!!!!**

Shurato se retourna et vit Kyo qui lit de la peur dans ses yeux….

Kyo : Tu vas bien Tohru ?

Tohru : Oui !

Shurato : Reste où tu es sinon…

Tohru : Ecoute blondinet, jamais je ne ferai du mal à Kyo. Il est mon précieux ami le plus proche en qui j'ai confiance. Dégage !

Shurato se dégagea tandis que Tohru se rapprocha de Kyo en lui souriant.

Shurato : Je… J'abandonne ! Heu… Kyo Soma ?

Kyo : Quoi ?

Shurato : Désolé… C'est… Kagura qui…

Kyo : **quuuuoooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????!!!!!!!!!**

Shurato : Elle t'aime toujours.

Kyo : Ecoute, on va s'en occuper. Toi maintenant tu restes tranquille dans ton coin.

Shurato : Tu sais, je n'étais pas comme ça avant. J'ai même une petite amie en réalité. Votre cousine m'a obligé de mentir et c'est à cause d'elle que ma petite amie m'a quittée. Emilie est dans votre lycée.

Tohru : Ça va ! On a compris ! On s'en occupe ! Les plus furieuses seront Mey et Rin !

Kyo : Sans aucun doute ! Surtout Frédérique !

Shurato : Tu… Tu ne vas pas me tuer, Tohru ?

Tohru : Non si tu me fiches la paix ainsi à Kyo. Ne revois plus jamais Kagura, compris ?

Shurato : Oui, je ne peux plus revoir Emilie non plus.

Kyo soupire : Bon on verra ça demain, d'accord ? Et plus de Poil de carotte !

Shurato rit : Non rassure-toi ! Kyo, depuis le début, tu as su la protéger et en plus, tu es jaloux !

Kyo : Oui, je suis jaloux de tout !

Shurato murmure à Kyo : Tu aimes Tohru ?

Kyo rougit : …

Shurato murmure à Kyo : C'est une fille chanceuse ! Veille bien sur elle !

Kyo : Oui !

Shurato sourit normalement et s'en alla en laissant les deux confidents entre eux.

Tohru surprise : Jaloux ? Tu n'avais pas besoin…

Kyo rouge : Je sais mais je ne pouvais rien…

Tohru : Est-ce à cause de moi qu'il est jaloux ?

Kyo : Tohru chan ?

La jeune fille rougit en entendant la façon comment il l'a appelé avant de lui prendre la main dans la sienne. Le rouquin lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue si près de sa bouche. Ils rentrèrent chez Shiguré main dans la main.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 : La fureur de Mey 

Quand Tohru, Kyo et Yuki arrivent dans la classe, ils virent Shurato très déprimé tenant dans sa main une lettre. Mey arriva de très mauvaise humeur que Tohru remarqua tout de suite.

Mey : Tohru ! Je dois te parler en privé !

Tohru : Oui ?

Mey : A la pause !

Tohru ?????????????

Frédérique : Tiens ? Qu'est ce qu'il a le nouveau ?

Kyo : …

Tohru : …

Arisa : Pourquoi ne disiez-vous rien ?

Yuki : On le saura cet après-midi puisqu'on ne travaille pas.

Saki : Ah. Je n'arrive pas à capter les ondes de Tohru et de Kyo.

Mey : Laissez-les un peu tranquilles !

Saki : Non je ne peux pas les laisser… Tohru est tout pour moi ! Je suis jalouse !

Dès que le prof arrive, tout le monde reprend sa place et le cours commença. Plus tard à la pause, Tohru suit Mey jusqu'à la cour à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles tous deux indiscrets…

Tohru inquiète : Que se passe-t-il, Mey ?

Mey : Shurato Hiiragizawa est un sale menteur! Il a une petite amie ! Tu ne vas pas devenir la sienne, au moins ?!

Tohru : Du calme Mey. Il a menti pour une très bonne cause. Kyo et moi l'avons su qu'hier soir.

Mey : **heeeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnn ?????!!!!! **Tu es au courant ?!

Tohru : Oui et Kyo aussi. C'est Kagura qui a fait ça…

Mey : **quuuuoooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????!!!!!!!!! **C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?!

Tohru : Oui. Tu vas faire quelque chose ?

Mey : **et comment ?! **Je ne vais pas laisser passer les choses comme ça ! Je vais informer Rin !

Tohru : On doit faire quelque chose pour Shurato, non ?

Mey : Bien sûr mais seule toi peux le faire !

Tohru : Bon d'accord.

Les deux amies retournèrent en classe et les cours reprennent jusqu'à la pause de midi. Cette fois-ci Tohru et Kyo mangèrent avec les autres. Mey s'approcha de Shurato qui est surpris…

Mey : Ça te dit de manger avec nous ?

Shurato : Mais…

Mey : C'est pour parler de ce qui t'arrive…

Shurato : Bon d'accord

Peu après, tout le monde se réunit à part Arisa qui doit aller à son travail et Saki qui doit s'occuper de son petit frère.

Mey : C'est bien à cause de Kagura que tu as menti ?

Shurato : Exact. J'ai en fait une petite amie mais elle m'a quitté parce qu'elle est très jalouse. Elle n'a pas supporté que j'aille draguer Tohru. Cette Kagura se moque complètement des sentiments de Kyo et de Tohru.

Frédérique : La folle !

Yuki : Elle ne comprendra donc jamais ?

Shurato : Tohru, Kagura m'as dit que tu caches un passé tout rose…

Tohru hors d'elle : **je vais faire un malheur !!!!** **elle est conne ou quoi ?!**

Kyo se rembrunit : Shurato, Tohru n'a pas du tout été heureuse. Kagura ignore ce qui est arrivé à Tohru.

Shurato : tu veux dire que…

Tohru : Ma vie a été un enfer. J'ai deux règles à respecter et j'ai brisé l'une des deux.

Kyo : Celle de l'utilisation des arts martiaux.

Tohru : Je n'ai plus de famille.

Shurato : **heeeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnn ?????!!!!! **Depuis combien de temps ?!

Tohru : J'avais 12 ans quand tout cela s'était produit.

Shurato : … C'est pire que je l'imaginais.

Kyo : Qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ?

Shurato : C'est Emilie… Elle s'en va à la fin des études…

Kyo : On peut arranger ça.

Shurato : Mais comment ?

Tohru : Laisse-nous faire.

Shurato : Bon d'accord.

Un peu plus tard, Mey s'en alla chez Rin qui l'accueille chaleureusement.

Rin : Que se passe-t-il, Mey ?

Mey : Kagura est là ?

Rin : Non.

Mey : Tant mieux. J'ai à parler à propos d'elle.

Rin : Encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Mey : Elle a cassé un couple et a obligé le garçon de draguer Tohru afin de récupérer Kyo.

Rin : **quuuuoooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????!!!!!!!!! **Elle n'a pas fait ça ?!

Mey : Eh bien si ! C'est ce qui s'était passé. Cela n'a pas marché parce que Kyo est très jaloux !

Rin : Hein ? Il a fait une crise de jalousie ?!

Mey : Oui ! Cela nous a surpris !

Rin : Il est amoureux de Tohru ?

Mey : Oui et j'ai pas besoin de preuve parce que Kyo s'est intervenu plusieurs fois et il a même ramené le cartable de Tohru chez Shiguré.

Rin : En fait Tohru a besoin de Kyo. J'ai remarqué qu'elle est beaucoup plus calme en sa présence.

Mey : C'est vrai. Revenons à Kagura qui a osé de dire que la vie de Tohru était toute rose.

Rin : Je sais, elle ne cesse de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ça. J'ignore tout de Tohru.

Mey : Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

Rin : Oui mais elle devrait un peu.

Mey : Elle a tout dit à Kyo. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Elle a été traumatisée. Il y a des choses que j'ignore moi-même mais je sais seulement qu'elle a assisté à la mort de sa famille dans l'attentat. Elle n'avait que 12 ans.

Rin surprise : Quoi ?! Elle n'a rien pu faire ?

Mey : Non à cause des règles imposées par sa propre famille. Elle a même failli mourir de peur à 10 ans à cause de sa phobie des fantômes. Et pire encore, des amis de sa famille l'ont tenu responsable du décès alors que Tohru était innocente. Elle a vengé sa famille même si elle a été méchante avec elle.

Rin : Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est pire que notre malédiction… Tohru est-elle devenue si fragile ?

Mey : Oui très fragile et quand on lui fait du mal, elle laisse éclater la crise en hurlant des questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponse.

Rin : Maintenant je sais quoi faire quand Kagura dira le contraire.

Mey : Kagura ne doit pas savoir sur le passé de Tohru tant que cette dernière l'autorise. Rin, c'est très important pour Tohru. Je ne t'ai expliqué que l'essentiel mais un jour peut être Tohru acceptera à ce que tout le monde sache.

Rin : Je comprends. Je te tiendrai au courant. Moi-même, j'ai su qu'Akito a interdit Kagura d'épouser Kyo mais je ne connais pas la vraie raison.

Mey : Hum ! Akito cache un grand secret que j'ignore moi-même. Je pense qu'on saura un jour pourquoi.

Rin : Oui c'est vrai. Chut ! Kagura arrive.

Mey: C'est vrai, c'est elle…

Voix : C'est moi Rin ! Tu es où ?

Rin : Au salon !

Kagura arriva mais se figea en voyant Mey auprès d'elle.

Rin : Kagura, tu n'as pas du tout été gentille !

Kagura : A propos de quoi ?

Rin : Fais l'innocente mais tu vas regretter !

Mey : C'est toi qui as envoyé Shurato dans notre classe ?

Kagura : Non.

Mey hors d'elle : **arrête de mentir !!!! shurato a vendu la mèche !!! il ne tournera plus autour de tohru !!! t'as perdu !!!**

Rin : **t'as osé casser un couple ?!**

Kagura : Oui et alors ? Tohru n'est pas fait pour Kyo !

Mey : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne peux te mettre à la place de Kyo ! Tohru a besoin de lui !

Kagura : Et lui n'a pas besoin d'elle !

Rin : Alors là, tu te trompes lourdement !

Mey : Kyo a besoin d'elle. Sans Tohru, il ne serait plus jamais revenu chez Shiguré. Et puis, Yuki et kyo ne se battent presque plus mais se disputent encore un peu. Ces derniers temps, ces deux-là semblent beaucoup plus calmes. Tohru a réussi à adoucir le plus rebelle d'entre nous.

Rin : Hum ! Tohru est aussi rebelle et Kyo l'a adoucie.

Mey : c'est vrai. Elle est plus ouverte avec lui qu'avec nous tous.

Kagura : Peu importe ! Je n'abandonnerai pas !

Rin : Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, Kagura… Il faudra un jour arrêter de faire tout un cinéma avec Kyo.

Kagura : La vie de Tohru est rien à comparer de la notre !

Rin : Qu'en sais-tu ? Sa vie est bien plus triste que la notre. Elle a vécu un cauchemar.

Mey : Rin, j'y vais. Je vais informer Akito.

Kagura paniquée : **non ! pas akito !**

Mey : Trop tard ! Quand on t'a dit d'arrêter, il fallait le faire auparavant ! Je ne veux plus que Tohru souffre à cause de toi. Elle en a trop supporté ! Tu comprendras les raisons plus tard !

Mey s'en alla laissant plantée sur place Kagura tandis que Rin s'enferma dans sa chambre. Au manoir, la jeune fille alla voir Akito…

Akito : Ah ! Mey ! Comment cela s'est passé ?

Mey : Tiens ? Tu es bien doux aujourd'hui, Akito.

Akito : Peut-être parce que tu es là…

Mey : Hum ! As-tu réfléchi pour Tohru ? Tu sais, c'est mon amie la plus précieuse.

Akito : Je sais. Je devrais la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, non ?

Mey : Ce serait bien oui. Dis-moi, Akito. As-tu vu Kagura aujourd'hui ?

Akito : Oui. Elle ne veut plus que Tohru vive chez nous.

Mey : Tu ne vas pas la chasser ?!

Akito : Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je le fais ?

Mey : Je te quitterai pour de bon. Réfléchis-bien, Akito.

Akito : Et si c'est Tohru qui nous quitte ?

Mey : C'est autre chose ! Je chercherai les vraies raisons et je la ramènerai !

Akito : Hum !

Mey : Kagura t'a t-elle dit qu'elle avait engagé un garçon ?

Akito : Oui et célibataire.

Mey : Grossière erreur Il avait une petite amie et Kagura l'a cassé. Elle persiste à récupérer Kyo.

Akito : Elle mérite une correction. Et ce… Monstre ne devait plus être en liberté !

Mey : Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Akito ! Kyo n'est pas un monstre ! Il n'est pas responsable de la mort de sa mère !

Akito : J'aimerai bien voir la réaction de Tohru Honda…

Mey : Attends que Kyo ait fini les études ! Je te signale que Kyo a vaincu Yuki !

Akito : Je sais ! C'est son vrai père qui décidera…

Mey : **lui ?! tu rigoles ?! il n'est plus son père depuis longtemps ! tu en fais trop akito !**

Akito : …

Mey : C'est toi qui as cassé le bonheur de Yuki ! Tohru a réussi à leur rendre ce bonheur mérité !

Akito : Mais qui 'est-elle réellement cette Tohru ? Qui est cette descendante de Mixie Honda ?

Mey : C'est vrai… On le saura un jour…

Akito : Hum ! Dis-moi Mey, Tohru a-t-elle fait d'autres miracles ?

Mey : Oui ! Momiji est heureux lui aussi ! Kyo est plus doux avec Tohru. Il est même devenu gentil avec Momiji grâce à Tohru.

Akito : Alors c'est vrai qu'elle a transformé Kyo.

Mey : Quand j'ai connu Tohru, elle était très renfermée et c'est Kyo qui a réussi à la transformer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Akito : Hum ! Il fait beaucoup de choses…

Mey : Kyo et Tohru se ressemblent énormément sur certaines choses. Ils ont beaucoup de points en commun !

Akito : Mey, je réfléchirai… Tohru est bien le flambeau de l'espoir…

Mey : Je crois en Tohru, tu comprends ? Je souffre pour elle !

Akito, pour la première fois de sa vie, prend Mey dans ses bras pour la réconforter sans la frapper. Surprise, Mey se laissa faire et pleura fatiguée de porter un lourd fardeau : Celui de rétablir de l'ordre dans la vie des gens.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : La réconciliation 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tohru se retrouva un jour face à Emilie…

Thoru : Vous êtes Emilie, l'ex-petite amie de Shurato ?

Emilie : Oui, Tohru Honda ?

Tohru : Exact. Je tenais à vous voir parce que Shurato m'a tout expliqué.

Emilie : Qu'il vive heureux avec vous !

Tohru : Justement c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas l'aimer parce que mon cœur appartient à un autre.

Emilie : Ah oui ! C'est Kyo Soma ?

Tohru : Hum ! On peut dire ça. Shurato devait m'éloigner de Kyo pour une personne qui fait partie de la même famille Soma.

Emilie : Hein ? C'était pour elle ?

Tohru : Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je me suis déjà confrontée à elle et j'ai l'habitude.

Emilie : Tohru, c'est en partie à cause de ça mais j'ai du mal à oublier ce qu'il t'a fait.

Tohru : Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, Emilie. J'ai de la force quand je le veux. Donne-lui une seconde chance, Emilie. Il le mérite.

Emilie : Pas moi, je l'ai trahi.

Tohru : Si tu l'aimes alors il te pardonnera.

Emilie : J'ai essayé mais ça n'a pas marché

Tohru : Laisse-moi vous aider.

Emilie : C'est gentil mais c'est inutile.

Tohru : Pas sûr ! Allez viens !

Emilie suit Tohru jusqu'au dojo de la jeune fille. Tohru entra dans son dojo et alla rejoindre Kyo après avoir dit à Emilie d'attendre 5 minutes avant d'entrer. La jeune fille, au bout de 5 minutes entra dans le dojo et vit celui qu'elle aime depuis toujours quand une musique douce emplit la pièce et une voix chanter…

Voix chante : Imagine que tu m'aimes encore Que notre amour ne soit pas mort

Imagine que contre ton corps Comme avant tu me serres très fort

Imagine que l'on oublie tout Que l'on redevienne aussi fous

Que l'on était au premier jour Quand on a inventé l'amour

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas

Imagine que le soir quelques fois Tu penses encore un peu à moi

Imagine que je te fasse rire Comme avant avec mes délires

Imagine que l'on reparte au début Comme si le film recommençait

Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu Ces bêtises qui ont tout gâché

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi on n'essayerait pas

Imagine que sur cette plage Où un jour on s'est rencontrés

Tu redessines mon visage Comme autrefois tu l'avais fait

Imagine que je passe par hasard Que mes yeux croisent ton regard

Que par magie tout recommence Qu'on se donne une dernière chance

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien C'est bête tu vois mais moi, j'y crois

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi on ne le ferait pas

Emilie s'est rapprochée de Shurato en pleurant. Ce dernier l'a pris dans ses bras pour la consoler…

Emilie : Je… J'ai été stupide…

Shurato : Tu… Tu vas pas partir quand même ?

Emilie : Non, gros bêta ! Je voulais seulement que tu laisses tranquille Tohru Honda. Tu ne la connais pas assez ! Elle est trop mystérieuse !

Shurato : Peut-être mais elle avait ses vraies raisons.

Emilie : Bon, on n'en parle plus. C'est ta dernière chance !

Shurato : Hum ! Oui !

Les deux amoureux quittèrent le dojo quand Kyo et Tohru sortent de la cachette.

Tohru : Et voilà !

Kyo : il ne reste plus à régler le problème avec Kagura

Tohru : Hum ! Je sais…

Kyo : Ça te dit un petit combat ?

Tohru rit Oui !

Kyo et Tohru s'entraînèrent tranquillement quand une personne entra dans le dojo. Les deux confidents s'arrêtèrent surpris…

Tohru : Rin ?!

Rin : Tohru ! Tu sais pour le Jour de l'An, il ne faut surtout pas que kyo vienne au manoir parce que Kagura va vouloir le récupérer !

Kyo : **elle m'énerve !**

Tohru : Merci Rin de me prévenir à l'avance.

Rin : De rien.

Kyo grognon : La barbe !

Tohru : Hi hi hi !

Kyo rougit et attrapa la tête de son amie entre ses mains sous le regard consterné de Rin…

Kyo rougit : Ne ri-go-le pas ! Compris ?

Tohru : D'a… D'accord !

Kyo : … !

Tohru : Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Kyo vexé : TOHRU !

Rin : Franchement… Vous êtres faits pour vous entendre ! Bon je rentre. Sois prudente Tohru !

Tohru : Oui !

Rin s'en alla en laissant les deux amis ensemble et complètement embarrassés. Un peu plus tard, Kyo et Tohru rentrèrent chez Shiguré. Le lendemain, c'est la préparation de la fête culturelle et tout semble animé.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 : La fête culturelle 

On est au mois de septembre, la classe où se trouve tous nos héros organise un stand ou plusieurs stands. Saki s'occupe du stand du don de voyance. Tohru, Kyo et Mey s'occupent de la restauration. Frédérique et Arisa s'occupe de la garde des petits. Quant à Yuki, il doit porter une robe qui est un cadeau de son fan-club. Le soir, Frédérique et Yuki sont sur le chemin de la maison de Kazuma…

Frédérique : Elles sont folles ?!

Yuki : Ai-je le choix ?

Frédérique : non. Je n'aime pas ça mais tu pourras toujours porter un pantalon dessous !

Yuki : C'est difficile !

Frédérique : Quand tu auras marre, tu pourras toujours te changer ! Je t'apporterai des vêtements de rechange !

Yuki : Merci ! Ça m'arrangerait !

Yuki l'attrapa et l'attira contre lui en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres avec passion en oubliant de garder sa distance avec elle. Mais rien ne passa. Yuki est toujours Yuki…

Frédérique : Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas… ?

Yuki : Il doit bien avoir une explication à ça !

Frédérique : Peux-tu en parler à Tohru ?

Yuki : D'accord.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et Yuki se dépêcha de rentrer chez Shiguré. Pendant ce temps, Tohru prépare le dîner tandis que Kyo s'entraîne. Yuki arriva en trombe à la cuisine ce qui fit sursauter de peur Tohru qui tenait dans ses mains des assiettes pour mettre la table. Les assiettes se cassèrent en morceaux et le cri de Tohru résonna dans la maison ce qui alerta Kyo qui arriva à grande vitesse…

Kyo : Tohru ! Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille a une petite entaille sur la cuisse car le verre est entré un peu dans la peau. Kyo le remarqua et très vite, il prend un balai pour pousser les débris dans un coin et rejoint son amie pour l'emmener dans le salon avec lenteur. Fort mécontent de sa maladresse, Yuki ramassa les débris des assiettes et arrêta le gaz avant de rejoindre son cousin et son amie au salon. Au salon, Kyo a relevé légèrement la jupe de son amie au-dessus de sa blessure afin de faire sortir un bout de verre de la cuisse ensanglantée. Shiguré a appelé Hatori qui arriva en trombe chez son cousin.

Hatori inquiet : Tohru !

Tohru surprise : Hatori ?

Hatori inquiet : Où es-tu blessée ?

Kyo surpris : Comment… ?

Tohru : Kyo, je suis sûre que c'est Shiguré qui avait contacté …

Kyo furieux : Sale clebs !

Hatori : Comment aurais-tu pu enlever le bout de verre ?

Kyo après réflexion : C'est vrai mais j'aurai pu faire.

Hatori : Je vois. Je peux ?

Kyo : Oui.

Hatori enleva le bout de verre et mit trois points de suture avant de mettre une bande…

Hatori : Tu peux t'entraîner mais va doucement.

Tohru : Merci Hatori !

Le dragon sourit ce qui rend un peu jaloux Kyo. La nigiri se tourna vers Kyo et lui sourit accompagné d'un regard très doux ce qui fait rougir le neko.

Yuki : Je suis désolé Tohru. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Kyo : Tu aurais dû faire attention ! Tu sais très bien que Tohru n'aime pas qu'on la surprenne !

Yuki : J'ai pas fait exprès Baka neko !

Kyo : Ça ira ! Recommence plus !

Tout le monde est surpris car Kyo n'a pas relevé la réplique. Le chat s'en alla à la cuisine et réchauffa les plats. Un peu plus tard après manger, Tohru prépara le repas pour demain avec l'aide de Kyo. Le lendemain, Frédérique prend à part Yuki…

Frédérique : Tu lui as demandé ?

Yuki : Non, je n'ai pas pu. Tohru s'est blessée à la cuisse à cause de moi.

Frédérique : Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire sursauter Tohru dès que tu as quelque chose de très important à dire ?

Yuki : …

Voix : Yuki ! Frédérique ! Dépêchez-vous ! On doit finir nos stands !

Frédérique : On arrive !

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde montèrent leur stand. Kyo est très pointilleux pour la construction d'un stand…

1er élève : Hé l'ami des chats ! C'est pas grave si ce n'est pas droit ! C'est pas ça qui est important !

Kyo énervé : Arrêtez de me donner ce surnom stupide !

2ème élève : Oui je sais l'ami des chats !

Kyo : Ce stand est celui de Tohru ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit tordu ! Elle est suffisamment blessée comme ça !

1er élève : Ah ! On a compris ! T'es amoureux d'elle !

Kyo rouge : …

2ème élève : Hé Tohru ! Tu sais quoi ?

Tohru qui avait entendu : J'ai entendu… Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Il n'y a rien entre Kyo et moi.

Mey : Hum ! Menteuse !

Frédérique : Mey ?

Mey : Je sais pourquoi Tohru s'interdit de tomber amoureuse.

Frédérique surprise : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

Mey : C'est la 2ème règle imposée par sa famille. C'est cette règle-là qu'elle ne veut pas parler.

Frédérique : C'est ignoble ! On ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux !

Mey : Je sais. Peut être Tohru souffre au fond d'elle…

Yuki : Je crois que Tohru doit des explications.

Frédérique : Yun, elle doit d'abord dire à Kyo et elle n'a toujours pas fait. Toi et moi, on doit faire comme si on ne savait rien du tout !

Un peu plus tard, tout fut fini et le lendemain c'est le grand jour. Tohru prépara beaucoup de boulettes de riz La fête culturelle bat son plein, beaucoup s'amusent. Kyo, qui est avec Tohru et mey, passe son temps à dessiner sa seule amie la plus précieuse à son cœur. De temps en temps, Tohru regarde son ami et rougit quand il lui sourit tout en lui rendant quand même son sourire. C'est la fin de la journée. Yuki alla voir sa petite amie pour lui demander ses vêtements que cette dernière lui donna tout de suite. Le rat alla dans les vestiaires des garçons et se changea puis il alla voir Tohru pour lui demander conseil…

Yuki : Tohru ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire de ça ?

Tohru : Tu devrais remercier ton fan-club, non ?

Yuki : Hum ! Oui mais comment ?

Tohru rit : En découpant cette robe !

Yuki : Bonne idée !

Yuki alla faire ce que Tohru a conseillé. Pendant ce temps, Momiji arriva en compagnie d'Hatshuharu et d'Hatori. Il y a même Akito qui est venu pour Mey.

Mey : Akito !

Akito : Bonsoir Mey.

Mey : Veux-tu des boulettes de riz ?

Akito : Pourquoi pas ! C'est toi qui les as fait ?

Mey : … Heu…

Akito : Ah ! Bonsoir Tohru Honda !

Tohru : Bonsoir Monsieur Akito.

Akito : Je devrais dire que c'est toi qui as fait ces boulettes…

Tohru : Hum ! Oui.

Momiji : Je peux en avoir ?

Tohru sourit : Bien sûr Momiji. Tu en veux Hatsuharu ?

Haru : Oui.

Tohru : Et vous Monsieur Hatori ?

Hatori : Pourquoi pas ?

Tohru : Servez-vous !

Chacun se sert et mange. Akito regarde du coin de l'œil « Le monstre » en espérant que personne ne remarque mais Tohru n'est pas dupe parce qu'elle sait que le chef des Soma lance un regard de reproche à Kyo. Mey remarqua elle aussi et semble être en colère. D'un regard, Akito a compris et abandonna. Un peu plus tard, la fête culturelle se termina sans encombre. De retour chez Shiguré, Tohru monta sur le toit pour réfléchir quand Kyo la rejoint pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils finissent par s'endormir sur le toit l'un à côté de l'autre…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 : Des règles complètement stupides ! 

C'est la fin du mois de décembre, et on s'approche du Jour de l'An. Au manoir, Mey passe un peu de son temps avec Akito…

Mey : J'ai une faveur à te demander, Akito…

Akito : A propos de cette Tohru Honda ?

Mey : C'est de Kyo, je veux te parler !

Akito surpris : Pourquoi lui ?

Mey : J'ai appris par Rin que Kagura a l'intention de le récupérer ! Kagura n'a pas abandonné !

Akito : Je vois. Elle est devenue très désobéissante !

Mey : J'ai pensé de le laisser avec Tohru pour le Jour de l'An.

AKito : Hum ! Pourquoi pas ! C'est une exception. Les autres doivent venir.

Mey : D'accord mais Yuki est avec Frédérique.

Akito : Ah non ! A moins que tu passes la nuit avec moi ! Je ne laisserai pas Yuki avec Frédérique si tu refuses de te donner à moi jusqu'au Jour de l'An !

Mey résignée : … D'accord.

Akito : Parfait ! Alors tu viendras dès ce soir !

Mey : Heu… Puis-je leur avertir de vive voix ?

Akito : Si cela te fait plaisir.

Mey : Merci Akito !

Akito : Il faudra que je convoque un de ces jours cette Tohru Honda pour savoir qui elle est !

Mey s'en alla chez Shiguré à grande vitesse. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la jeune fille convoqua toute la maisonnée au salon…

Tohru : Du calme, Mey.

Mey : Je me suis arrangée avec Akito

Kyo : A propos de quoi ?

Mey : Akito a accepté que tu restes ici avec Tohru, Kyo. Quant à toi Yuki, tu peux passer ton Jour de l'An avec Frédérique. Kyo, c'est à cause de Kagura.

Kyo : J'ai compris.

Tohru sourit et remercia son amie. La nuit venue, Mey rejoint Akito dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit mais à peine qu'elle s'est installée qu'Akito se jeta sur elle et lui arracha ses vêtements. Mey essaya de se débattre mais elle ne fait qu'attiser le désir de son chef.

Akito : Ne me résiste pas ! Sinon Yuki ne restera pas avec Frédérique !

Mey : Alors prends-moi avec douceur ! Pas comme tu viens de faire !

Akito : Tais-toi ! C'est moi qui décide !

Akito se positionna entre ses jambes, lui écarta brutalement les cuisses et la pénétra d'un profond coup de reins. Mey poussa un cri aigu et sentit une douleur lancinante. Elle voulut se déloger de ce poids mais Akito ne la laissa pas faire et lui assena tout de suite ses coups de boutoir avec violence, le rythme allant crescendo.Et dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, Akito se libéra répandant ainsi sa semence en elle. Le grand jour arriva. Yuki alla chez Frédérique et Shiguré fila au manoir. Kyo et Tohru passèrent leur soirée ensemble. Au manoir la fête bat son plein malgré l'énervement de Kagura. Le sanglier est furieux parce que Kyo n'est pas là. Rin et Mey se réjouissent de leur plan…

Mey : J'espère que Kyo et Tohru vont se confier leur plus grand secret l'un à l'autre…

Rin surprise : Hein ?! C'est pour ça ?

Mey : C'est une occasion non ?

Rin : Hum ! Oui c'est vrai.

Mey : Kagura ne doit pas être au courant.

Rin : Je sais.

Kagura délaissa Kisa et Hiro pour rejoindre ses amies…

Kagura : Kyo est-il malade ?

Mey : Pfffffff !!!!!!!!!! Lâche-le un peu !

Rin : Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Tu me fais beaucoup de peine ! Et ça t'amuse ? Moi pas !

Mey : **ka-gu-ra !!! ça suffit !!!**

Kagura se tut et ne dit rien. Mey quitta ses amies, très furieuse et rentra chez elle en claquant la porte avec violence. Akito ne dit rien mais il jeta un regard noir au sanglier. Pendant ce temps, Kyo et Tohru sont sur le toit pour regarder le jour se lever afin de faire un vœu…

Kyo : C'est décidé ! Je vais lui dire… Ce que je porte au fond de mon cœur.

Tohru : Je vais lui donner toutes les raisons pourquoi je ne puisse pas tomber amoureuse…

Sur ce ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté. A peine qu'elle ait fermé les yeux, Tohru fit un rêve prémonitoire…

C'est au manoir. Tous les maudits sont là ainsi Kazuma, Frédérique et Tohru. Mey est partie pour retrouver la descendante de Mixie Honda. Akito annonça que Kyo va finir sa vie en cage sous l'ordre de son vrai père. Tohru reconnaît cet homme froid grâce à son voyage entre la vie et la mort et s'opposa à ce que Kyo soit enfermé.

Tohru se réveilla en sursaut et pleura silencieusement. Peu après, la nigiri se leva et alla à la cuisine préparer à manger. Kyo se leva et la rejoignit à son tour…

Kyo : Bonjour Tohru !

Tohru : Bonjour Kyo. Bien dormi ?

Kyo : Oui et toi ?

Tohru : …

Kyo inquiet : Tohru ?

Tohru : S'il te plait, Kyo… Dis-moi ce qui va t'arriver après tes études…

Kyo : Je vais te le dire mais j'ai faim, là.

Tohru : Hum ! D'accord.

Tohru finit de préparer à manger puis elle alla au salon avec Kyo. Ce dernier mangea tandis que Tohru attendit en repensant à son rêve prémonitoire…

Kyo : Tohru, après le lycée, je ne pourrai normalement reprendre le dojo de mon maître ni aller à l'université parce que… Je vais être enfermé à vie.

Tohru : Qui a décidé ça ? C'est complètement stupide ! Kyo : C'est la malédiction du chat. Le droit d'aimer quelqu'un ne m'est plus permis depuis la mort de ma mère. Mon vrai père me hait et c'est lui qui décide mon sort.

Tohru : Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Il rejette la faute sur toi mais… Pour moi, maître Kazuma est digne d'être un père pour toi ! Les liens du sang ne font pas un père par rapport aux liens du cœur ! Je suis sûre que Maître Kazuma est d'accord sur ce point.

Kyo : On ne pourra rien faire, Akito est seul juge.

Tohru : Peut être mais c'est stupide ! Mey serait furieuse et moi je ne pourrai jamais accepter ça ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi !

Kyo : Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'avoir une telle amie ?! Je t'aime Tohru ! Mais comment pourrai-je lui dire ?

La jeune fille s'approcha de son confident et lui prend sa main en pleurant…

Tohru : C'est trop injuste ! Ce que tu viens me dire confirme mon rêve prémonitoire de tout à l'heure.

Kyo : Je comprends…

Tohru : Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai un moyen d'empêcher ça ! Akito me doit quelque chose ! Après tout j'ai risqué ma vie en le sauvant.

Kyo : c'est vrai ce que tu dis. Vas-tu en parler à Mey ?

Tohru : Pas tout de suite mais je serai bien obligée pour l'empêcher de partir.

Kyo : Fais comme tu le sens, Tohru. J'ai confiance en toi.

La jeune fille lui sourit que Kyo lui rendit chaleureusement.

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui ?

Tohru : Tu te rappelles ? Je t'ai dit que je te dirai les raisons sur…

Kyo : Ah oui ! A propos de cette 2ème règle…

Tohru : Oui c'est ça. C'est la deuxième règle que je n'aime pas parler.

Kyo : Dis-moi, tu as combien de règles imposées par ta famille ?

Tohru : Deux. Et tu les connais maintenant.

Kyo : C'est ignoble !

Tohru : Pas plus que toi !

Kyo : C'est vrai alors nous sommes pareils…

Tohru : Oui… C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyo : Complètement Stupide !

Les deux confidents, peu après, allèrent faire des courses avant de rentrer à la maison. Pendant ce temps au manoir, Kagura est convoquée chez Akito qui fit une grosse scène avec violence. Le sanglier se retrouva cloîtrée dans son lit. Dès son retour, Shiguré raconta ce qu'il est arrivé à Kagura mais Tohru semble un peu perturbée à cause de son rêve prémonitoire. La nigiri se demande si elle devait dire tout son passé à Kagura…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 25 : Drôle de saint Valentin 

Le temps passe, Tohru continue à faire le même rêve prémonitoire mais elle n'en parla pas à Mey. On est le 14 février. Au lycée, Yuki reçoit beaucoup de chocolats de ses admiratrices ce qui rend un peu jalouse Frédérique mais le prince s'en contrefiche. . Tohru donna ses chocolats à ses amies…

Tohru : Mey ?

Mey : Oui Tohru ?

Tohru : Peux-tu donner mes chocolats aux autres à part Akito et Kagura ?

Mey : bien sûr Tohru.

Arisa : Heu… Tiens Mey c'est pour Kuréno.

Mey surprise : Ah ? D'accord. Arisa a laissé un mot pour Kuréno en plus de son cadeau… Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Kuréno, Arisa.

Arisa rouge : Heu…

Tohru : Ils se sont rencontrés à la supérette où travaille Arisa et cela m'avait surprise !

Frédérique : As-tu envie de le revoir ?

Arisa soupire : oui.

Un peu plus tard les trois lycéens rentrèrent chez Shiguré mais quelqu'un attend au salon : Et c'est Kagura qui est venue voir son « chéri »…

Kagura : **kyoooooooooo !!!!!!!! my loooooooooooooveeeeee !!!!**

Kyo : Oh non ! Tohru sois prudente !

Tohru : Mais c'est pas vrai ?!

Yuki surpris : Kagura ?!

Kagura : Boujour Yun !

Yuki : Bonjour Kagura.

Kagura : …

Tohru : …

Shiguré : Kagura, maintenant tu vas expliquer pourquoi tu es venue alors que tu es rivale avec Tohru !

Kagura : …

Tohru : Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai marre !

Kagura : Laisse-moi Kyo !

Tohru : il n'est pas un jouet !

Kagura : Ta vie est rien à…

Kyo : Que peux-tu comprendre des sentiments de Tohru ? Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! **et dis pas encore que sa vie a été toute rose car c'est tout le contraire !**

Kagura écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise tandis que Tohru s'en alla sur le toit de la maison. Kyo sait où est allée son amie mais il ne bougea pas pour le moment.

Kagura : Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

Kyo : Parce que je regarde le fond de mon cœur. Et puis le fait que tu m'aies rejeté à une époque y est aussi pour quelque chose ! Tohru m'a accepté tel que je suis !

Yuki : Par ta faute, maintenant c'est elle qui nous fuit !

Kagura : Elle n'est pas très attachée…

Voix : **comment ça ?! Je suis très attachée à Kyo !!!!!!**

Kyo : **tohru !!!!!**

Le chat partit à la poursuite de la nigiri et réussit à la rattraper avec agilité.

Kyo : Arrête Tohru de me fuir ! Tu es comme moi !

Tohru : N… Non !

Kyo sourit : Mais si. Et je comprends parfaitement bien ! Je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir si tu en as envie mais j'aimerai continuer la vie ensemble comme avant. Toi-même, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas alors… Moi non plus je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres toute seule ! Laisse-moi la partager avec toi ! Je suis peut-être égoïste mais je veux manger, aller au lycée et étudier avec toi. Et quand tu ne vas pas bien, je veux que tu me rejoignes le soir où je sois pour m'en parler ! Je veux t'entendre rire, je veux que tu m'entendes râler… Continuons à vivre ensemble !

Un grand silence plane entre les deux confidents. Le chat lâcha la main de Tohru. Cette dernière souffre car elle ne sait plus où elle en est dans ses sentiments. En fait Tohru est jalouse de Kagura car toutes les deux aiment le même garçon.

Tohru : Et Kagura ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle est là aujourd'hui ! Je suis fatiguée de ma rivalité avec elle ! Elle est trop jalouse ! Et moi aussi je suis jalouse ! Mais pourtant je ne peux pas la haïr car elle est comme une sœur pour moi…

Kyo : Mais que vas-tu faire ?

Tohru : Kyo, il n'y a que toi qui peux la faire comprendre alors dis-lui tout ! Elle doit maintenant savoir mon passé… Je ne peux pas te laisser à elle !!!!

Kyo : Tu veux dire que…

Tohru : Kyo… Va d'abord régler ce problème avec Kagura et…

Kyo : Après tu me diras ce que tu as au fond de ton cœur !

Tohru : Promis !

C'est ainsi que Kyo rentra chez Shiguré et Tohru alla dans son dojo. Kagura ne vit pas Tohru et s'en réjouit mais Kyo ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

Kyo : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Kagura ! J'ai d'ailleurs à te parler à propos de Tohru ! Et en privé !

Kagura : Heu… D'accord…

Kyo : Demain !

Sur ce, le chat s'en alla dans sa chambre et resta enfermé jusqu'au lendemain. Yuki alla rejoindre Frédérique. Marie est avec Momiji, Arisa revoit Kuréno et Mey resta avec Akito. Quant à Kyo, il est avec Kagura. Le chat et le sanglier s'arrêtèrent sur le lieu où ils étaient rencontrés la première fois…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26 : Kyo avoue le secret de Tohru à Kagura 

Kyo : Je vais te dire tout ce que tu voulais savoir sur la vie de Tohru. Elle m'a donné l'autorisation. Elle savait que tu ne l'écouteras pas…

Kagura surprise : Hein ?

Kyo : Et oui, Kagura, elle le savait ! Elle savait que tu ne m'écouteras que moi ! Et par ta faute, elle ne veut pas revenir à la maison depuis hier soir !

Kagura surprise : Elle est partie ? Elle reviendra ?

Kyo : Non, tant que tu ne cesses de lui faire du mal, elle ne reviendra pas ! Elle a simplement peur de ta réaction si tu apprenais la vérité.

Kagura : …

Kyo inspira et commença à parler…

Kyo : Depuis sa naissance, Tohru a vécu un calvaire à cause de sa famille. En effet toute sa famille à part son grand-père, son père et sa mère ainsi les amis l'ont rejeté et ils ont créé une règle complètement stupide : Interdiction de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon parce qu'elle est fille d'une Yankee ! A 10 ans, un garçon blond la battait à sang à l'école parce qu'il était très malheureux mais aussi un meurtrier… Plutôt le fils d'un meurtrier. Il suivait les traces de son père. A cette époque, personne n'aimait Tohru parce qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était niaise et sans défense à cause de sa phobie des fantômes. A cause d'une règle imposée dans sa famille, elle a dû subir tous ces mauvais traitements jusqu'à qu'elle tombe malade. Elle a été sauvée par Mey Soma et Frédérique Mayuko qui sont devenues très vite mes amies. Après leur départ, tout recommença à part qu'elle ne tombait plus malade parce qu'elle ne participait plus à un voyage scolaire ce qui l'a soulagé en quelque sorte. Malheureusement, elle avait 12 ans quand elle a assisté à l'assassinat de sa famille entière par ce même garçon blond. Son grand-père lui sauva la vie mais il mourut à son tour sous ses yeux de la même manière que sa famille dès ses 13 ans. Cela l'a traumatisé et fragilisé. Elle a retrouvé son assassin et elle l'a tué pour nous sauver tous ! Si tu voyais son dos… Il est tout immaculé ! Tohru refuse de revivre ce qu'elle a vécu ! Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Tohru est fatiguée de cette rivalité avec toi : Elle ne t'a jamais détestée alors arrête tout de suite !

Kagura pleure : Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire…

Kyo : Elle me ressemble en quelque sorte…

Kagura : Oui avec ses deux règles interdites….

Kyo : Elle en a brisé une mais l'autre est toujours d'actualité.

Kagura : Brise-la-lui ! En l'aimant telle qu'elle est, je pense que tu y arriveras….

Kyo : Je l'aime déjà…

Kagura : Je renonce à toi. Je suis désolée…

Kyo : Alors tu vas t'excuser auprès de Tohru dès que tu la verras !

Kagura : Oui.

Kagura s'en alla tandis que Kyo alla retrouver Tohru à son dojo…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27 : Déclaration d'amour et drôle de white day 

Kyo entra dans le dojo de Tohru et la trouva en train de s'entraîner…

Kyo : Tohru ?

Tohru : Kyo… Tu as fini ?

Kyo : Oui ! Kagura a compris et elle arrête.

Tohru : …

Kyo : Tohru… Rentrons à la maison…

Tohru : Kyo…

Kyo : Oui ?

Tohru en lui donnant ses chocolats pour la saint valentin : Tiens c'est pour toi…

Kyo en prenant le cadeau : Merci Tohru…

Kyo sortit un cadeau pour son amie en rougissant et le lui donna. Surprise, Tohru l'interrogea du regard…

Kyo : Il faut que tu saches que je… Je t'aime, Tohru !

Tohru émue : Kyo…

Le chat ne sait pas s'il doit l'embrasser ou non. C'est alors que Tohru s'approcha de lui et lui prit son visage entre ses mains pour lui déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Kyo se laissa faire. Tohru mit fin à son baiser et le regarda dans ses yeux…

Tohru : Je t'aime Kyo ! Je me sens si bien près de toi…

Kyo : Oh Tohru…

Kyo l'embrassa avec fougue que la jeune fille le lui rendit sans aucune gêne. C'est ainsi que tous les soirs, Kyo et Tohru dorment souvent ensemble sauf quand ils se disputent. Ces disputes ne durent jamais longtemps car cela les rend malheureux tous les deux. On est le 13 mars, la nuit venue, Kyo sentit son caleçon le serrer dangereusement mais il s'en moqua en voyant Tohru sourire en rougissant un peu…

Kyo moqueur : Tu ne te gênes pas trop, on dirait…

Tohru : Hum ! Tu connais très bien la réponse !

Kyo sourit : Oui je sais, je plaisante !

Tohru : Toi non plus tu n'es pas si gêné que ça…

Pour toute réponse, Kyo rejoint son amie dans son lit et lui caressa les cheveux. La jeune fille posa une main caressante sur le torse de son ami avant de s'endormir près de lui tout en gardant ses distances. Le lendemain matin, les deux tourtereaux dorment encore tandis que Yuki et Shiguré se débrouillent pour manger leur petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, Kagura se prépare pour partir à la grande surprise de Rin…

Rin inquiète : Où vas-tu Kagura ?

Kagura : Voir Tohru… J'ai à lui parler…

Rin paniquée : Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?!

Kagura sourit : Non Rin, Je sais tout… Grâce à Kyo….

Rin sourit : C'est bien Kagura.

Kagura : Oui !

Kagura s'en alla tandis que Rin sourit et appela Mey pour lui expliquer la situation. Mey paraît très surprise mais n'objecta pas. Chez Shiguré, ce dernier essaya d'aller réveiller sa fée de logis et le chat mais Yuki est entouré d'un gros nuage de colère ce qui oblige le chien d'abandonner. Kagura arriva en trombe chez Shiguré…

Kagura : Bonjour ! Est-ce que Tohru est là ?

Yuki surpris : Non.

Shiguré : Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

Yuki furieux : **SHI-GU-RE !!!! va au bureau et t'avise pas d'aller dans la chambre de Tohru !!! Elle dort encore !!!! Et kyo aussi !!!**

Kagura surprise : Encore ? Hum, je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille… Yun, cesse de crier sinon tu vas les réveiller…

Les deux cousins sont très surpris du changement radical de comportement de leur cousine vis à vis de Tohru. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Tohru, Kyo s'est réveillé en sursaut en entendant son cousin Yuki hurler après Shiguré et pouffa de rire silencieusement avant de caresser la joue de son amie qui se réveilla en souriant…

Tohru : J'étais réveillée en même temps que toi en sursaut !

Kyo : Je ne m'attendais pas que Yuki nous ait défendus comme il vient de faire…

Tohru : Moi aussi !

Kyo : On se lève ?

Tohru : Hum ! Pas envie !

Kyo : J'ai faim…

Tohru : Gourmand !

Kyo : S'il te plait !

Tohru : Mais oui mon chaton !

Tohru l'embrassa et se leva. Kyo se leva lui aussi mais glissa et tomba sur Tohru. Rien ne se passa : Kyo est toujours Kyo. Surprise, Tohru le regarda dans ses yeux. Ce dernier se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Répondant à son baiser Tohru le serra contre elle. En bas, tout le monde a entendu le bruit mais Kagura et Yuki retiennent le chien pour l'empêcher d'aller voir. Un peu plus tard, Kyo et Tohru descendirent et allèrent au salon…

Shiguré : Vous voilà réveillés !

Tohru : Hum ! Merci pour le réveil brutal, Yuki !

Yuki rouge : … Heu… Désolé !

Kyo : C'est pareil pour moi !

Shiguré : Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Tohru ?

Kagura en assommant Shiguré : Tais-toi, Scribouillard ! Et ça ne te regarde pas pervers !

Tohru et Yuki ne comprennent rien au changement de comportement de Kagura. Seul, Kyo le comprend…

Kagura : Ah ! au fait, Tohru, je voudrai te parler…

Tohru : Oui ?

Kyo : J'ai faim, Tohru !

Tohru sourit : Oui mon chaton ! Je vais préparer quelque chose ! Tu viens, Kagura ?

Kagura : Oui !

Les deux filles s'en allèrent dans la cuisine puis Kagura se jeta dans les bras de Tohru en pleurant. La jeune fille ne comprit pas très bien sa réaction…

Kagura en pleurant : Pardon Tohru ! Je ne savais pas !!!!!

Tohru sourit : Alors il t'a tout dit…

Kagura : Oui.

Tohru : Allez c'est fini ! Je souffre encore un peu au fond de moi mais Kyo est là pour me soulager ! Tu comprends, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui !

Kagura : Oui… Kyo me l'a dit.

Tohru : Tu es comme une sœur pour moi alors c'est fini !

Kagura : Merci Tohru.

Les deux jeunes filles se sont réconciliées et peu après, Kyo et Tohru mangèrent. Un peu plus tard, Kyo alla au dojo de Tohru pour s'entraîner. Kagura rentra chez elle et Tohru rejoint son amour à son dojo où elle s'entraîna avec lui.

Tohru : Drôle de white day…

Kyo en la prenant dans ses bras : Hum ! Tu l'as dit !

Tohru : Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il ne se transforme plus à mon contact… Je l'aime tellement !

La jeune fille l'embrassa passionnément en se serrant dans ses bras. Kyo ne se rend toujours pas compte qu'il ne se transforme plus à son contact. Pourtant il réalisa qu'il n'y a pas de bruit familier de sa transformation. Surpris, il s'arracha de l'étreinte de Tohru et la regarda dans ses yeux…

Kyo : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas transformé ?

Tohru : … Depuis ce matin, tu ne te transformes plus…

Kyo ahuri : Tu le savais ?

Tohru : Oui…

Transporté par la joie, Kyo l'embrassa avec fougue tout en serrant son corps contre elle. Tohru répondit à son baiser brûlant avec passion.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28 : Les raisons de l'étrange arrêt de transformation 

Quelques jours plus tard, Arisa revoit Kuréno…

Kuréno : Arisa ?

Arisa : Oh c'est toi Kuréno ?

Kuréno : Tu m'as manqué mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps…

Arisa : Je sais… Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Kuréno la saisit par la taille et l'attira contre lui sans penser à sa malédiction. Mais rien ne se passa : Kuréno est toujours Kuréno. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrive mais il embrassa la jeune Yankee qui le lui rendit.

Kuréno : Je t'aime Arisa.

Arisa : Moi aussi Kuréno.

Pendant ce temps, Marie n'arrive pas à y croire que Momiji ne se transforme plus en lapin à son contact. Le lapin ne comprend pas non plus. Quant à Yuki et à Frédérique, ils en profitent depuis un bon moment d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Entre temps, Kyo et Tohru s'entraînent ensemble au dojo.

Tohru : Dis Kyo ?

Kyo : Oui ?

Tohru : Le moment approche pour que je dise la vérité…

Kyo surpris : Quelle vérité ?

Tohru : A propos de l'étrange arrêt de transformation…

Kyo : Tu sais quelque chose ?

Tohru : Oui.

Le chat s'approche de sa petite amie et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tohru se pressa contre lui et elle sentit sa virilité dure de son ami contre son ventre. Un peu plus tard, les deux amoureux rentrent chez Shiguré mais ils sont surpris d'entendre plusieurs voix en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils allèrent au salon et ils virent tous ceux qui sont tombés amoureux…

Kyo : Qu'est ce que ce rassemblement ?

Kuréno : On a des questions à te poser, Tohru !

Tohru : …

Marie : Tohru ?

Tohru soupira : Oui, je suis au courant… Et l'étrange arrêt de transformation se résume à une seule chose…

Tous : Quoi ?

Tohru : L'amour… Comme vous pouvez constater, Vous ne transformez plus au contact de la personne que vous aimez c'est qu'un lien très fort unit l'un des maudits à une personne normale. Et cette personne l'accepte sous tous ses aspects, qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle le respecte, qu'elle le protège et qu'elle l'aide.

Mey : C'est tout ?

Tohru : Oui, c'est tout.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29 : Le temps d'une nuit 

Depuis que Tohru leur a révélé les raisons de l'étrange arrêt de transformation, Tous ceux qui son amoureux passent un peu plus de temps ensemble. Kuréno a quelques fois un peu du mal mais grâce à Mey, il peut s'enfuir rejoindre Arisa. Mey se sacrifie encore pour les autres en se donnant à Akito qui n'est pas tendre du tout avec elle. Ses coups de boutoirs sont très brutaux et Mey a très souvent mal quand elle marche. Quant à Yuki et Frédérique, ils en ont profité depuis qu'ils savaient la vérité : Bien avant que Tohru ne décide à dire la vérité. Mey et Frédérique sont tous les deux enceintes mais aucune des deux n'avaient annoncé la nouvelle. Pour Mey, elle perdit son enfant avant son terme à cause d'Akito qui abuse un peu trop d'elle. Marie et Momiji passent la soirée ensemble. Momiji se montra très doux, il la dépucelle avec douceur comme Kuréno avec Arisa. Quant à Kyo et Tohru, ils ne l'ont pas encore fait…

Un soir, Shiguré s'absenta laissant Kyo et Tohru ensemble puisque Yuki est allé dormir avec Frédérique. Les deux amoureux passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien mais lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Tohru retient Kyo surpris.

Kyo : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tohru ?

Tohru : Reste avec moi ce soir…

Kyo : Tu sais, Tohru… Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée…

Tohru : Pourquoi ?

Le chat l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras pressant sa virilité déjà dure contre son ventre…

Kyo : Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister…

Tohru : Kyo… J'en ai envie… j'attendais ce moment…

Kyo : Tohru…

Tohru l'entraîna dans sa chambre et entreprit de le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant. Kyo ne résista pas et en fit autant à Tohru. Il prolongea l'excitation en la caressant puis finalement, ne tenant plus, il se positionna entre ses jambes déliées de la nigiri qui a écarté ses cuisses pour le recevoir en elle. Kyo la pénétra doucement mais ne rompit pas l'hymen tout de suite laissant le temps à Tohru s'habituer. La jeune fille le regarda et l'embrassa pour l'inciter à continuer. Kyo se retira ce qui fit protester la jeune fille.

Tohru : Kyo ? Ne m'aimes-tu pas assez ?

Kyo : T'es folle ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer c'est tout !

Tohru : Ne t'en fait pas et vas-y !

Le chat la pénétra de nouveau avec douceur et força sur l'hymen tandis que Tohru se mit soudain à crier de douleur. Kyo se retira de nouveau pour laisser le temps à sa chérie de se calmer tout en lui caressant.

Tohru : Kyo, viens !

Cette fois-ci, le chat la pénétra d'un profond coup de reins. Elle poussa un cri aigu tandis que le plaisir s'évanouissait d'un coup pour céder la place à une douleur fulgurante. Tohru laissa échapper un sanglot tandis que Kyo lui murmure des mots doux en attendant que Tohru se détende puis il lui releva les jambes autour de ses hanches afin de mieux se mouvoir en elle. Il entreprit à faire un va et vient lentement puis il lui assena ses coups de boutoir de plus en plus vite, le rythme allant crescendo. Juste comme la jouissance la submergeait, il sentit exploser son propre plaisir. Il est trop tard pour se retirer, sa semence jaillit déjà. Un peu plus tard, Kyo voulut se retirer mais Tohru l'incita de recommencer. Kyo n'attendit pas et recommença avec plaisir. Puis il gémit en déversant de nouveau sa semence en elle. Rassasiée, Tohru s'endormi dans ses bras.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 30 : Tohru enceinte 

Quelques jours plus tard, Tohru et Kyo font l'amour comme tous les soirs tellement que leurs désirs sont si forts. Pourtant un matin, Tohru se réveilla par le poids de Kyo sur elle…

Tohru amusée : Petit coquin ! Maintenant j'ai envie de toi !

Kyo sourit : Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi !

Kyo l'embrassa et il entreprit à faire un va et vient lentement puis il lui assena ses coups de boutoir de plus en plus vite, le rythme allant crescendo. Et dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, il gémit en déversant sa semence en elle. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se reposent sous les couvertures quand Shiguré entra dans la chambre…

Shiguré : **debout là-dedans ! j'ai faim ! J**e vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hatori !

Immédiatement, Kyo, furieux, se leva, sauta dans son pantalon et poursuivit son indiscret cousin, le menaçant de le tuer dans les pires souffrances s'il dévoilait quelque chose à quiconque. Seulement vêtue d'un peignoir, Tohru les rejoignit dans le salon, alors que les deux cousins criaient l'un après l'autre. Yuki descendit mal réveillé…

Yuki : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tohru gênée : Heu…

Shiguré : J'ai vu Kyo dans le lit de Tohru…

Kyo grognon : **là ferme sale clebs !**

Yuki : **shiiiiiiiguuuuuureeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shiguré : Ouh la la !!!!!

C'est à ce moment-là que choisit le jeune médecin pour rentrer. Aussitôt, le calme s'instaura. C'est toujours ainsi quand Hatori est dans les parages : il est tellement calme lui-même que cela doit déteindre sur son entourage. Enfin, sur Shiguré ça marcha moins bien, car il se précipita sur le dragon et lui dit ce qu'il avait vu. Tohru devient rouge pivoine, baissa la tête et attendit les remontrances auxquelles elle avait droit. Au lieu de cela, Hatori la fit relever la tête, et me scruta.

Hatori : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Tohru : Oui.

Hatori à Kyo : Et toi ?

Kyo : Moi aussi je l'aime.

Hatori sourit et entraîna la jeune fille vers sa chambre en interdisant aux autres de les suivre. Le dragon l'ausculta.

Hatori : Vois-tu Tohru, Malgré que Kyo ait arrêté sa transformation à ton contact, lorsque qu'un des treize fait l'amour à une femme sans protection, car je suppose que vous n'y avez pas pensé, et bien il arrive très souvent que la femme tombe enceinte, même si ce n'est pas le moment de l'ovulation de son cycle menstruel.

Tohru surprise : Quoi ? Je pourrais attendre un bébé ?

Hatori : En effet. Il faut que tu saches que les garçons maudits de la famille ont une particularité… particulière, en plus de se transformer bien sûr. Lorsqu'ils font l'amour, ils déclenchent l'ovulation immédiate chez la jeune femme. S'ils se protègent tous les deux, ça va. Si non, il y a un fort risque que la jeune femme soit enceinte. Si tu le désires, je peux te donner ce qu'on appelle la « pilule du lendemain » ou je peux devenir ton gynécologue.

Tohru surprise : Mon gynéco ?

Hatori : N'oublie pas qu'il y a de grande chance que l'enfant que tu portes soit aussi maudit.

Tohru : Le secret avant tout, je sais. Entendu Hatori… Sois mon gynéco… Je veux être maman…

Tohru afficha un plus grand sourire sur son visage, et déjà, instinctivement, elle plaça une main protectrice sur son ventre, qui ne tarda pas à s'arrondir.

Hatori : Tu sais Tohru que tu n'as pas fini tes études comme Kyo.

Tohru soupire : Je sais mais je veux cet enfant !

Hatori sourit : D'accord. Je trouverai un moyen pour que tu continues quand même tes études.

Tohru : Merci Hatori. Je vais m'habiller.

Hatori : Ok. On se retrouve en bas.

Sur ce, Hatori s'en alla laissant Tohru s'habiller. Elle décida de porter une robe qui va jusqu'aux genoux puis descendit au salon. Tohru alla parler à Kyo en privé. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans la chambre de la nigiri…

Tohru smile : Je suis enceinte !

Kyo surpris : Hein ?! Mais c'est merveilleux! Je t'aime de toutes mes forces !

Tohru : Moi aussi je t'aime Kyo… Ne me serre pas trop fort…

Kyo la serra légèrement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de descendre au salon avec elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde fut au courant sauf bien sûr Akito.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31 : L'anniversaire de Tohru 

Yuki, Kyo, Mey et Frédérique viennent de fêter leurs 17 ans, seule Tohru va presque avoir 17 ans mais elle ne fête jamais son anniversaire à cause de son passé. Au lycée, Mey et Frédérique informèrent les autres pour une surprise à leur amie…

Mey : Ce samedi, c'est l'anniversaire de Tohru…

Tous sauf Mey et Frédérique : **quuuuoooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????!!!!!!!!!**

Frédérique : Personne ne le savait à part nous.

Kyo : Tohru pourquoi m'as-tu caché cela ?

Mey : Tohru n'a plus jamais fêté son anniversaire depuis la mort de ses parents… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir…

Kyo : Je te comprends, Tohru

C'est à ce moment-là que Tohru s'approcha de son amour et l'entoura de ses bras par derrière la tête posée sur son dos. Kyo posa une main apaisante sur la sienne en souriant…

Arisa : Saki ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que Tohru a changé ?

Saki : Si… Toi aussi d'ailleurs…

Arisa rouge : Non !

Saki : Oh que si ! Je suis sûre que tu attends un enfant… Comme Frédérique !

Tohru : Kyo, je dois te parler…

Kyo : Ok, allons à un autre endroit !

Le chat et la nigiri s'en allèrent en laissant les autres perplexes.

Frédérique : Arisa, Tu es vraiment enceinte de Kuréno.

Mey : Ça se voit en plus !

Arisa : Vraiment ?

Mey : oui, fais–nous confiance !

Frédérique : Tohru est-elle aussi enceinte de Kyo.

Pendant ce temps, Kyo et Tohru sont sur le toit de l'école…

Tohru : J'ai entendu tout à l'heure…

Kyo sourit : Tu n'étais pas loin…

Tohru : Non. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai plus fêté mon anniversaire…

Kyo : Et ça pose un problème de recommencer ?

Tohru : Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur…

Kyo l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Tohru passa ses mains sous son vêtement pour caresser son torse nu. Poussant une plainte de plaisir, Kyo renversa doucement sa petite amie en arrière et se mit à lui ôter son haut en embrassant son corps. Le chat ôta son haut et laissa Tohru l'embrasser et le caresser. Ne tenant plus, il souleva sa jupe et se positionna entre ses jambes après avoir déboutonné son pantalon libérant ainsi son membre. Il écarta de côté la culotte de son amie et la pénétra d'un profond coup de reins. Il entreprit à faire un va et vient lentement puis il lui assena ses coups de boutoir de plus en plus vite, le rythme allant crescendo. Et dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, il se libéra répandant ainsi sa semence en elle en gémissant.

Kyo : Je t'aime, Tohru…

Tohru : Moi aussi… Au fait, on va avoir des jumeaux !

Kyo surpris : Quoi ?!

Tohru : Oui ! Nous aurons deux enfants !

Kyo : Mais c'est génial !

Tohru : Tu es lourd et évite de trop écraser !

Kyo se retira et se rhabilla. Il aida Tohru à se rhabiller. Le samedi venu, tout le monde est là en train de fêter l'anniversaire de Tohru. Cette dernière en est émue. Tout le monde lui a fait des présents à part Kyo qui, lui, en a fait d'une certaine manière…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 32 : La véritable identité de Tohru et un très grand secret 

Tohru mit au monde une petite fille et un petit garçon à la grande joie de Kyo. Pourtant un matin Tohru contacta Mey pour lui parler en privé. Cette dernière arriva…

Tohru : Mey, c'est inutile que tu t'en ailles pour retrouver la descendante de Mixie Honda. Akito va profiter de ton absence pour enfermer Kyo ! J'ai besoin de lui !

Mey : en plus tu as deux enfants avec lui… C'est normal !

De retour au manoir, Mey alla voir Hatori. Ce dernier l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Mey le lui répondit. Le dragon la posséda avec douceur et la jeune fille est enceinte de lui. Puis quelques jours plus tard tout le monde est convoqué chez Akito qui décide d'enfermer quand même Kyo…

Tohru hors d'elle : **noooon !!!! Ne faites pas ça !!!!!! vous ne tenez pas votre promesse !!!!!! Kyo a déjà vaincu Yuki !!!!!!! et n'approchez pas Kyo ou vous allez regretter de m'avoir vraiment mise en colère !!!!!!!**

Akito : Mey ne pourra pas te sauver cette fois-ci…

Frédérique : Tohru n'a pas besoin d'elle pour se défendre !!!!! Elle est très violente quand elle veut !!!!!!

Voix : Grave erreur, Akito !!!!!! Je suis vraiment déçue !!!!!! Je te rappelle que Tohru t'a sauvé la vie et **c'est comme ça que tu la remercies ? t'es un lâche !!!!**

Akito : …

Mey : Merci Tohru !

Homme : Vous ne pouvez rien faire, c'est mon fils !

Mey et Tohru : **son père ?! laissez-moi rire ! vous n'êtes pas son père ! vous avez perdu ce droit depuis longtemps ! le seul qui peut encore porter ce droit est kazuma ! les liens du sang ne font pas un père au contraire des liens du cœur !**

Dans la fureur le père de Kyo essaya de s'en prendre à Tohru mais cette dernière lui assena un violent coup de poing ce qui le fit voler dans les airs avant de tomber sur le sol.

Tohru : Vous avez rejeté la faute que sur ton fils mais pas sur ta fille ?!

Tous : **quuuuoooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????!!!!!!!!!**

Tohru : Kagura, tu es la sœur aimée de Kyo !

Kagura et Kyo : **quuuuoooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????!!!!!!!!!**

Hatori : Laisse moi t'expliquer : Quand votre mère t'a mis au monde, elle t'a immédiatement rejetée à cause de la malédiction. Elle a même essayé de te tuer. C'est pour cela que j'ai effacé ta mémoire ainsi que celle de ta mère et on t'a placé dans une famille d'accueil. Quand votre mère a accouché de Kyo, on craignait qu'elle n'essaye à nouveau de tuer son enfant. Mais elle n'a pas réagit de la même façon, alors nous ne sommes pas intervenus. Et puis un jour, elle a eu un flash-back, et elle s'est souvenue qu'elle avait déjà eu un enfant, lui aussi maudit. Alors elle s'est suicidée.

Kyo s'est pris la tête dans ses mains : Ma mère... Kagura est ma soeur... Je n'y comprends plus rien.

Yuki : Il y a encore d'autres choses qu'Akito nous aurait cachées ??

Hatori : Non, c'est tout.

Ayamé : Ce qui veut dire, Yuki, que je suis bien ton grand frère !! C'est merveilleux, pas vrai ???

Yuki : Pas pour moi. Il est obligé d'être aussi pénible ??

Ayamé : …

Akito : Qui es-tu, Tohru Honda ?

Tohru : Je suis celle que Mey et Frédérique recherchent… La descendante de Mixie Honda !

Tous : **quuuuoooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????!!!!!!!!!**

Tohru : Je ne l'ai su que l'année dernière…

Akito a tout perdu et se rend. Il tomba même malade et mourut en brisant ainsi la malédiction.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33 : Epilogue 

Un nouveau chef remplaça l'ancien et c'est le petit Ran. Ce dernier adore Kyo et le considère comme son père. Il aime aussi Tohru qu'il la considère comme sa mère. Le chat et la nigiri, qui se sont mariés, ont eu d'autres enfants. Hatori et Mey se sont eux aussi mariés et eurent un enfant eux aussi. Tout le monde vit dans la joie et le bonheur. C'est ainsi se termine l'histoire « A la conquête de son âme sœur ».


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
